Tensaï escouade
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Madara revient pour se venger et prendre le trône qu'il considère comme le sien. Tsunade et Naruto vont alors formé une unité d'élite capable de venir à bout de ce monstrueux traître: les tensaï. Ils devrons unir leur puissance pour réussir à vaincre la menace que représente Madara et sa prêtresse...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou mes amours de lecteur!**

 **oui, oui, je sais, je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre sur "sous protection rapprochée", mais ça va venir... Mon cerveau est en mode création en ce moment, mais sur une toute nouvelle histoire, du coup je voulais vous faire partager ça!**

 **Je pars dans un monde qui ne fait pas partit du manga d'origine, ni même du monde réel, j'ai laissé mon imagination guider mes doigts sur le clavier, donc dites moi si ça vous plait et je posterais la suite assez rapidement étant donné que j'ai de l'avance. Voilà.**

 **Evidemment les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à mon ami de longue date Masashi Kishimoto, d'ailleurs il vous salue, lol.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture en espérant que vous vous régalerez!**

 **PS: il y a des scènes citronné, et dès le début... Oui, j'ai un petit côté pervers!**

 ** _Prologue_**

Tout n'était que ruine. La terre sèche laissait s'échapper sa fumée poussiéreuse mue par les souffles légers du vent. Les quelques pierres restantes de ce qui avait été un magnifique palais s'éparpillaient ici et là, reflétant l'agissement de puissantes attaques dévastatrices qui avaient eu raison de sa somptuosité. Le soleil faisait sa révérence, s'inclinant dans un ciel orangé et violacé qui aurait dû émouvoir le roi du pays si celui-ci ne gisait pas sur le sol poussiéreux, agonisant.

Hashirama Senju rangea son katana et s'agenouilla près de son seigneur. Son visage souffrait de plusieurs cicatrices estompées par la crase et le sang que son combat lui avait laissé. Ses mains, ensanglantées et tremblantes, se posèrent gracieusement sur les côtés de ses genoux repliés et son front vint s'appuyer contre le sol aride en signe de soumission. Il écouta la respiration haletante et faible de son roi qui ouvrit difficilement ses yeux azuré avant de les refermés presque aussitôt.

_ Altesse, dit alors le Senju d'une voix grave et hachurée par la fatigue, notre ennemi n'est plus, vous avez gagné Altesse.

La main du seigneur se leva lentement, prise instantanément par le samouraï qui avait relevé la tête.

_ Hashirama... Je te... confie mon... royaume...

_ Monseigneur...

_ Protèges ma li... lignée et forme... la tienne... Madara ne doit... ne doit jamais...

Le seigneur n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses dires, son souffle cessa, sa main échappa au samouraï et vint frapper doucement le sol, soulevant la poussière sablée. Le Senju se prosterna une dernière fois devant la dépouille de son défunt seigneur en promettant d'honorer ses dernières volontés.

Les funérailles du roi du Pays du Feu furent gigantesques. Le cercueil d'ébène était drapé de soie bleu où des tourbillons orangés étaient brodés, signe royal du trône Uzumaki. Le très jeune fils du roi, à peine âgé de deux ans, tenait la main de sa mère qui, voilée, camouflait son affliction et ses larmes. Hashirama, vêtu de circonstance, ouvrait le cortège en gardant une main posée sur le fourreau de son katana. Lui seul savait ce qu'allait renfermer le tombeau du seigneur, lui seul devait en être conscient, il honorerait sa promesse. Il jeta un bref regard à ses deux fils qui, imitant leur père avec conviction, entourait la veuve et l'orphelin, fières et aux aguets.

Le royaume avait été détruit, le nom des Uzumaki, reflétait autant l'espoir que la crainte. La populace avait cru aux rumeurs disant que le seigneur avait fait naître la traitrise de Madara. Et comme une rumeur en amène une autre, le nom des Senju reflétait la sécurité, la loyauté et la paix. Le trône ne représentait plus qu'un siège parmi tant d'autre, dépourvu de royauté de par un peuple effrayé et craintif, qui se remettait à peine de ces années de chaos que le traître avait créé. Hashirama avait passé les longues années de sa vie à respecter ses promesses, il avait formé ses deux fils, il avait protégé la lignée Uzumaki, lignée sacrée de son défunt roi. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à faire entendre raison au peuple, bien qu'il se soit donné corps et âme pour redorer le nom de son seigneur. Alors qu'il avait rendu son dernier souffle, ses fils et le nouveau jeune roi, lui donnèrent de belles funérailles qui laissaient place aux rumeurs comme quoi la dépouille du traître de Madara reposait sous le Senju afin que ce dernier continue de protéger le peuple du Pays du Feu...

 _120 ANS PLUS TARD_

La jeune Prêtresse marchait tout en délicatesse dans ce désert ardent. Ses longs cheveux rose et ondulés reposaient sur son dos dénudé, se mouvant agréablement lorsque le vent soufflait doucement sur le sable bouillant. Ses pieds nus ne semblaient pas souffrir de la chaleur. Elle marchait d'un pas assuré, ses yeux braqués sur l'horizon, certaine de sa destination. Bientôt, le sable chaud laissa place à une immense forêt verdoyante où la fraîcheur et l'humidité contrastait avec l'aridité du désert. Elle s'enfonça dans le bois jusqu'à trouver, à la tombée de la nuit, un lac paisible entouré de roches humides et grisâtre et éclairé par quelques lucioles. La Prêtresse esquissa un petit sourire puis fit glisser les draps rose et vert qui recouvraient partiellement son corps, cachant ce qui lui était intime et personnelle, jusqu'à ses chevilles. Son corps nu ondula jusqu'au lac pour s'y engouffrer doucement. Ses yeux, d'un vert clair envoutant, se fermèrent pour laisser le liquide vital la recouvrir entièrement. Elle émergea après quelques secondes, replaçant ses longs cheveux dans son dos par ses fines mains. L'eau du lac n'était ni chaude, ni froide, tiédit par la chaleur du soleil durant le jour, lui donnant l'opportunité de se prélasser après des heures et des heures de marche. Les lucioles se regroupèrent autour de la Prêtresse comme attiré par tant de beauté. Elles tournoyèrent un moment, faisant sourire la jeune femme. Une fois décontractée, elle quitta le lac. Des gouttelettes perlèrent le long de son corps, dessinant sa peau de pèche. Elle revêtit ses draps colorés sur ses formes puis pencha sa tête sur le côté pour essorer sa chevelure qui finit par retrouver sa place dans son dos encore humide. Elle reprit immédiatement sa marche, suivit par les lucioles qui éclairait son chemin jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Arrivée dans la clairière qu'elle attendait, sa main se leva d'un mouvement gracieux, faisant tournoyer les lucioles qui la quittèrent pour retourner dans le bois.

Elle avança lentement vers une pierre gravée, sa voix, à peine audible, prononçait des incantations d'une langue qu'elle seule connaissait. Elle tourna autour de la pierre dont les gravures se mirent à briller. Le sol se souleva dans un grondement devant la pierre jusqu'à ce qu'un cercueil vieilli ne soit entièrement déterré. Elle frôla du bout des doigts l'ébène du cercueil en disant :

_ Bonjour Altesse, ravie de vous avoir enfin trouvé.

Ses yeux émeraudes pétillaient et reflétait une impatience dévoilée. Elle s'éloigna légèrement du cercueil pour lever les mains devant elle, faisant par ce simple geste, lever la prison mortuaire pour la déplacer et la reposer délicatement quelques mètres plus loin. Un sourire de satisfaction dessina ses lèvres fines et rosée puis ses yeux plongèrent dans la cavité de terre où avait reposé le cercueil. Elle plaça ses mains au-dessus de ce trou profond et commença ses incantations. Le son de sa voix, si faible au début, se fit de plus en plus entendre, prononçant cette langue inconnue. Ses longs cheveux se soulevaient comme mues par une force invisible, ses yeux se révulsèrent, ses mains tremblèrent... Elle ne faillit pas pour autant, faisant appel à tous ses pouvoirs et toute sa détermination. Une lueur verte entoura les mains, puis le corps de la Prêtresse, la faisant se soulever de terre. Un corps enveloppé consciencieusement dans un linge blanc sortit de la cavité, droit, immuable, obéissant à la magie de la Prêtresse. La lueur verte qui émanait de la jeune femme vint englober le corps drapé pour s'infiltrer petit à petit sous le tissu comme aspirer par le corps inerte. Ses pieds nus retouchèrent le sol herbeux avec souplesse pendant que ses mains firent déplacé le corps drapé jusqu'à ses pieds. La lueur verte disparut, ses cheveux reprirent leur place et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Un nouveau sourire de satisfaction dessina ses lèvres. Elle revint près du cercueil qu'elle effleura de nouveau en disant :

_ Je vous rends votre lit terreux Altesse.

Le cercueil se renfonça dans la cavité et la terre qui l'avait longuement scellé le recouvrit comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté sa place. La Prêtresse se mit à genoux près du corps drapé qu'elle libéra de son entrave blanche, assistant au spectacle d'un corps poussiéreux reprendre vie. La chair et les tendons recouvrirent le squelette du corps qui finit par être habillé d'une peau blanche d'où se dessinaient des muscles saillants. L'homme, nu, semblait endormit, reposant paisiblement sur l'herbe tendre de la clairière qui l'avait emprisonné durant trop d'année. Ses longs cheveux hérissés et d'un noir de jais ondulait autour de son corps. La jeune femme admira son visage dont les traits parfait laissaient deviner une sévérité indomptable. Elle se mit à califourchon sur cet homme, repoussant d'une main délicate les draps qui flottaient autour de ses fines jambes parfaitement galbées. Ses mains se posèrent doucement sur le torse de l'endormit et son visage s'abaissa au-dessus de celui de l'homme. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme puis s'en éloigna lentement, laissant apparaître un filet verdâtre qu'elle avait soufflé en lui. Le filet pénétra entièrement dans l'homme dont le torse se mit à remuer, prouvant une activité respiratoire, faisant sourire la Prêtresse. Elle fixait son visage masculin lorsque deux pupilles d'un rouge flamboyant, dans lesquelles des gouttes noires se dessinaient, rencontrèrent ses yeux émeraude. Les mains de l'homme se levèrent pour venir se poser sur les hanches fines et délicates de la femme qui affichait sa joie et sa fierté.

_ Qui es-tu ?

La voix de l'homme était sensuelle bien qu'autoritaire. Il avait posé sa question en laissant ses mains découvrirent le dos dénudé de la jeune femme au-dessus de lui.

_ Sakura mon Maître.

Cette réplique fit sourire l'homme qui la fit basculer pour qu'elle se retrouve sous lui, soumise. Il ne décelait pourtant aucune crainte dans son regard envoutant, seulement de l'admiration et une once de désir qui plut à son maître. Il lui caressa la joue délicatement en disant :

_ Une Prêtresse !

_ Votre Prêtresse Maître. Je vous ai fait revenir pour accomplir votre destin.

Un sourcil arqué, l'homme la dévisageait tout en faisant glisser sa main le long de son buste, accélérant la respiration de la jeune femme qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_ Je suis maintenant liée à vous Maître, ma vie est vôtre.

Satisfait, l'homme dénoua les draps rose et vert qui habillaient la Prêtresse, alléché par le corps aguicheur qu'elle possédait. Il fit glisser sa langue sur le cou offert de Sakura, la faisant frémir :

_ Que peux-tu m'offrir d'autre ?

Sa main vint enfermer son sein gauche à la perfection, le malaxant avec tact pendant que sa langue parcourait sa clavicule, marquant son nouveau jouet de sa salive. La Prêtresse soupira d'aise :

_ Tout ce que vous désirerez Maître.

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur les lèvres charnues de l'homme qui déposa quelques baisers brûlant sur la mâchoire de Sakura tout en faisant glisser sa main le long du ventre plat et blanc de la jeune femme. Sa vie lui appartenait, certes, mais il en voulait plus, il voulait que cette femme lui appartienne dans tous les sens du terme. Sa main trouva l'antre humide de son esclave, qui émit un faible gémissement, pendant que ses pupilles rouges rencontrèrent de nouveau les émeraudes.

_ Je veux ton âme, ton cœur et ton corps.

Elle sentait les doigts de son maître découvrir son intimité avec avidité, son corps tremblait. Elle avait chaud malgré le vent léger et frais et sa respiration était saccadée. Elle savait qu'en réveillant son maître de ce long sommeil forcé elle deviendrait son esclave, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il en veuille autant. Non pas que cela la dérangeait, son corps prouvait que son désir était naturel, mais elle ne croyait pas se sentir autant dépendante de lui en à peine quelque seconde. Elle ressentait le besoin d'être caresser par son maître, elle désirait qu'il la prenne, là, au milieu de cette clairière. Elle enviait ses lèvres si tentantes et la chaleur de son corps musclé. Ce désir qu'il avait fait naître en elle devenait douloureux, elle aussi en voulait plus maintenant.

_ Vous les avez déjà Maître, prenez-les, dit-elle haletante.

Il saisit alors ses lèvres fines, goutant la saveur de cerise de cette magnifique Prêtresse. Il ne lui restait qu'une exigence pour être pleinement satisfait et la faire sienne.

_ Je veux t'entendre hurler mon nom.

...

_ Madara, soupira-t-elle en atteignant l'orgasme sous le traitement de son maître.

OoOoOoOoOo

Depuis plusieurs heures Tsunade se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Un sentiment de peur et d'impuissance l'avait tiré de son sommeil et la tiraillait pendant qu'elle faisait les cent pas dans la salle de réunion du cœur des samouraïs. Elle avait fait appeler Jiraiya et Shikamaru qui semblaient prendre leur temps pour la rejoindre. Elle s'impatientait, ce qui était plutôt mauvais pour ceux qu'elle attendait. Tsunade n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Doté d'un fort caractère, elle collectionnait les défauts comme l'impatience, la colère et la nervosité, ce qui était envenimé par son adoration du saké. Lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur les deux samouraïs, Tsunade afficha un air dans lequel son époux, Jiraiya, sentit sa fin proche, ce qui fit rire le jeune Shikamaru.

_ N'avez-vous pas comprit le sens du mot urgent ? Ca fait des heures que je vous attends, vous faisiez quoi ?

_ Calmes-toi Tsuni, commença Jiraiya en parlant le plus doucement possible, Nous avons fait le plus vite possible tu sais.

_ Suffit, siffla la blonde.

Elle s'asseyait en mettant ses mains sur son front. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien et avait ressenti l'urgence de son appréhension dès que ses yeux s'étaient ouverts. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en dispute. Son époux discerna son mal-être, lui faisant froncer les sourcils et prendre place à côté d'elle en lui serrant amoureusement la main.

_ Qui y a-t-il ?

_ Il a été réveillé.

Le samouraï aux longs cheveux blanc hérissé jeta un regard inquiet à son cadet qui prit une grande inspiration avant de dire :

_ Comment ?

_ Je le ressens, je ressens son énergie, c'est horrible...

Tsunade retenait ses larmes. Elle était une Senju, elle devait rester fière et brave. Mais l'énergie qu'elle avait senti était tellement puissante et reflétant parfaitement la sombre méchanceté du traître au trône, qu'elle en tremblait. Comment allaient-ils faire pour honorer la promesse de son ancêtre maintenant ?

 **Aloooorrrssss? Quelques petite reviews, je sais que ça vous démange lol**

 **bisous ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou mes amours de lecteur, je vous poste le chapitre 1 aujourd'hui, comme ça, parce que je suis de bonne humeur!**

 **Je tiens à remercier** **Lerugamine** **,** **Vicca13** **, ainsi que** **Lawkyrie** **pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça motive ;)**

 **bonne lecture**

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

Des heures et des heures qu'ils discutaient. La salle de réunions n'arrivait pas à rester silencieuse. Tsunade, Jiraiya et Shikamaru essayaient de trouver une véracité dans le pressentiment de la Senju pendant que Naruto les écoutait sans participer à la conversation. Le jeune homme blond aux yeux azur se balançait sur sa chaise, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais les trois samouraïs ne faisaient que se contredire les uns des autres, ce qui rendait l'écoute éprouvante. Il connaissait l'histoire de ces ancêtres, il savait que c'était à lui de s'unir avec Tsunade pour anéantir la prétendue menace, mais il savait aussi que jamais la vieille n'accepterait qu'il se mette en danger ! Il soupira puis se leva de sa chaise pour couvrir leurs éclats de voix :

_ Tsunade, toi et moi devons y aller pour...

_ Il en est hors de question Naruto, avait rugit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils et serrant ses poings.

_ Tu es la dernière des Senju et je suis le dernier des Uzumaki, c'est notre devoir, tout comme nos ancêtres.

_ Tu es bien trop précieux pour que j'accepte que tu risques ta vie.

Alors qu'ils partirent dans une longue discussion remettant en cause la place de Naruto, l'une voulant le garder en-dehors de tout ça pour préserver le trône et l'autre jugeant qu'il devait agir pour le peuple, Shikamaru se remuait les méninges. Le samouraï à la queue de cheval en ananas n'était pas uniquement réputé pour manier à la perfection le katana et le combat, il était aussi réputé pour son intelligence surdéveloppée. Shikamaru Nara avait réussi, de par son stratagème, a redoré le trône qui revenait de droit à Naruto, dernier descendant des Uzumaki. Oh, il n'avait pas fait cela seul, les qualités du blondinet royal l'avaient aidé. Naruto était ce que le peuple appelait un « tensaï ». De rares personnes avaient hérité d'un don que certains appelait de la magie. Ces dons existaient depuis bien plus longtemps que le monde lui-même, faisant de ces rares détenteurs des êtres doté d'une grande puissance. Le descendant des Uzumaki était l'un d'eux, il avait développé le don de manier et utiliser le vent à sa guise. Et grâce à cela, Shikamaru avait de nombreuse fois fait appel à Naruto pour venir en aide au peuple. Petit à petit, le nom des Uzumaki s'associait à la puissance et à la sécurité, tout comme celui des Senju. Les rumeurs comme quoi le prétendant légitime du trône serait le sauveur du peuple allaient bon train, Shikamaru avait réussi son coup. Mais il fallait bien avouer que Tsunade avait raison. Naruto ne devait en aucun cas mettre sa vie en danger, il n'avait pas de descendant pour prendre sa place et était le seul qui pouvait finir par faire renaître un royaume de ces ruines. Par contre, il devait jouer un rôle dans tout ça, pour que le peuple capitule et accepte de redonner la couronne aux Uzumaki. Le cerveau de Shikamaru peaufinait les détails de son nouveau stratagème, ignorant les éclats de voix qui avaient repris. Jiraiya s'était mêlé à la dispute, se rangeant du côté de sa femme avec qui il était entièrement d'accord. Loin de se décourager, Naruto continuait de défendre sa cause en invoquant que, d'eux quatre, il était le seul tensaï.

_ Je sais ce que nous devons faire, déclara soudainement Shikamaru d'un ton calme.

Il réussit, par cette simple phrase, à retenir toute l'attention de ces amis qui le fixaient interrogatif, attendant que le génie leur donne la solution à leur problème, ce qui ne tarda pas en vue de cette attention toute particulière qu'il avait.

_ Nous devons réunir des tensaïs à notre cause, de puissant tensaïs potentiellement capable de tenir tête à Madara. Le peuple doit savoir que cette unité de tensaï sera choisie et guidée par Naruto, ceci lui rendrait le trône.

_ On n'est même pas sûre que Madara soit vraiment réveillé, avait tenté Jiraiya.

_ Ta femme est une Senju, lui répondit le Nara, si elle ressent l'énergie du traître, c'est qu'il est bien réveillé. De plus, si nous nous mettons en quête de vérifier ceci, Madara prendrait de l'avance sur nous, hors d'ici quelques jours nous saurons que ce maudit traître est bien de retour. Nous savons tous qu'il va tout faire pour mettre en œuvre ce qu'il a échoué il y a plus d'un siècle ! Nous devons profiter de cette avance pour chercher les tensaïs.

_ J'en suis, répliqua fièrement le blondinet en affichant un immense sourire tout en se pointant du doigt.

_ Non, toi Naruto, reprit Shikamaru, tu ne dois absolument pas t'approcher, de près ou de loin, de Madara. Tu es l'unique Uzumaki, tu n'as personne pour prendre ta place et nous nous sommes donné assez de mal pour que le peuple t'accepte alors ce n'est pas pour que tu ruines tout ça !

_ Mon aïeul, lui, avait...

_ Il avait un fils quand il est mort, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, répliqua d'un ton ferme Tsunade.

Naruto capitula en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, croisant les bras devant son torse et faisant la moue. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore trouvé cette femme faite pour lui ? En tombant amoureux, il pouvait assurer une descendance et donc se battre aux côtés de ses amis et ces tensaïs que le Nara voulait trouver...

Tsunade trouvait l'idée de Shikamaru tout à fait faisable, mais encore fallait-il que des tensaïs acceptent de les aider. Elle se tourna vers son mari qui, ayant parcouru le monde, connaissait bien plus ce sujet qu'elle. Ce dernier le remarqua et, après avoir un peu réfléchit, il en trouva d'assez puissant pour les aider.

_ J'en ai trois qui serait parfait, dit le samouraï avec excitation.

_ J'irais les recruter avec Naruto, dit alors le génie à la queue de cheval en jetant un coup d'œil au boudeur.

OoOoOoOoOo

Des éclairs bleutés sillonnaient le ciel noir et étoilé, formant des arcs d'où on pouvait voir l'électricité émaner. Si Shikamaru ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans cette plaine rocailleuse, il aurait pu croire à un orage imminent et diablement menaçant. Cette vue lui arracha un soupir de satisfaction pendant que Naruto, le suivant de près, semblait émerveillé par ce spectacle. Les deux amis accélérèrent la cadence, se dirigeant droit vers la naissance de cet orage superficiel. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver la cause de ces éclairs, un homme vêtu entièrement de noir paraissait danser à travers cette énergie bleutée qui semblait chanter tel un oiseau siffleur. Le samouraï et son prince admirèrent le spectacle pendant quelques minutes, se stoppant quand le tensaï cessa sa danse pour leur dire :

_ Que voulez-vous ?

Après avoir laissé un rictus dessiner le coin de ses lèvres, le Nara se présenta puis demanda à l'homme de lui accorder quelques minutes. Naruto ne pipa mot, il semblait subjugué par la puissance qui émanait de ce jeune homme en noir. Ses cheveux, tout aussi sombre que ses habits, étaient en bataille et ses yeux onyx imposaient un respect immédiat. Après que le génie des samouraïs est expliquer la situation menaçante au jeune homme, il lui demanda d'accepter de faire partie de l'unité d'élite qu'ils voulaient former.

_ J'ai promis allégeance au roi du Pays du Feu alors je n'ai pas le choix.

_ Merci beaucoup Sasuke, répliqua Naruto tout sourire.

L'interpellé lança un regard noir au blondinet puis soupira avant de suivre ces nouveaux employeurs.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jiraiya ne supportait pas la chaleur et là, il était servi ! Le tensaï qu'il était venu chercher dans ce désert aride et interminable ne semblait pas souffrir des 40 degrés qu'un thermomètre afficherait en cet instant. Il marchait d'un pas calme et certain, suivant le samouraï envers qui il avait une dette, d'où le fait d'accepter cette mission. Jiraiya se retourna, à bout de force et transpirant à grosse goutte, vers l'homme aux cheveux flamboyant et aux yeux aussi envoutant que froid dont la couleur était indéchiffrable entre le bleu et le vert, puis dit :

_ T'as pas un truc pour traverser ce désert ? Si je ne bois pas tout de suite tu vas me ramener en poussière desséchée auprès de ma femme !

Le jeune homme ne lui accorda même pas un regard, il se contenta d'ouvrir la jarre qui avait élu domicile sur son dos en fixant l'horizon. Le samouraï sentit alors que quelque chose le soulevait de terre. Il baissa les yeux pour voir un tapis de sable flotter à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol et filer à grande vitesse.

_ Merci Gaara !

Le dénommé Gaara ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il resta figer, regardant droit devant lui pendant que le samouraï s'allongeait sur le sable pour piquer un somme.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke commençait à en avoir marre de marcher inlassablement à travers les rochers qui jonchaient cette terre, surtout en écoutant les paroles incessante de l'Uzumaki qui semblait lui trouver un grand intérêt. Fatigué et loin d'être patient, il s'arrêta de marcher et regarda le blondinet et le samouraï de dos, regrettant de devoir suivre ce prince à qui il devait obéissance. Shikamaru se retourna et se stoppa pour fixer le ténébreux en disant :

_ On y est presque.

Tout en s'asseyant en tailleur sur un rocher plat, fermant les yeux et laissant le vent faire voler sa cape noire, Sasuke répondit :

_ Je vous attends ici.

Le Nara soupira puis repris son chemin, suivit par un Naruto devenu bien silencieux. Sasuke fut ravi de retrouver un peu de calme. Il devait se maîtriser, faire preuve de sa franchise légendaire devant le prince n'était pas une bonne chose pour un avenir proche, et puis il avait de l'honneur, ce niais de blond trop souriant à son gout était avant tout son futur roi ! Il resta une bonne demi-heure à méditer sur son rocher avant que des voix se fassent entendre, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Il pouvait alors voir, entre les deux hommes, la silhouette d'une jeune femme habillée de façon traditionnelle et coiffée de deux macarons d'un brun chocolat. Arrivés à sa hauteur, la jeune femme lui fit un sourire puis dit :

_ Salut, moi c'est Tenten, et toi ?

_ Sasuke.

Ils reprirent leur route et Sasuke désespéra devant un Naruto redevenu bavard à souhait.

OoOoOoOoOo

La pièce était immense. Les murs arboraient les armoiries des Uzumaki et des Senju, les fenêtres étaient drapés de rideaux bleu nuit et une table en bois massif et ovale regroupaient les samouraïs, les tensaïs ainsi que l'héritier légitime du trône. Shikamaru regardait tour à tour les trois tensaïs qui avaient accepté la mission de leur roi, quelque chose clochait ! Six jours s'étaient écouler depuis le pressentiment de Tsunade, Madara n'allait pas tarder à faire parler de lui. Il manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, à leur unité et le Nara venait de trouver qui. Il fixa ses yeux sur la Senju et dit :

_ Nous avons besoin d'une sorcière.

La blonde écarquilla ses yeux ambrés et fit battre plusieurs fois ses paupières avant de froncer les sourcils l'air soucieux.

_ C'est à double tranchant, répondit-elle enfin. Elle n'acceptera jamais !

_ Il le faut pourtant, si elle ne nous aide pas, nous n'avons qu'une chance de fou d'y arriver !

Soupirant profondément, la samouraï aux deux couettes blondes hocha la tête et promis d'aller la chercher elle-même. Ceci presque résolu, Shikamaru s'adressa aux trois tensaïs :

_ Une Prêtresse a réveillé Madara, ce qui signifie que nous avons deux ennemis. Le traître est un tensaï, comme vous, mais d'une puissance extraordinaire. On sait qu'il maîtrise le feu, mais ces compétences ne s'arrêtent pas là. Il est capable de manipuler l'espace-temps ce qui le rend encore plus dangereux. Il est aussi capable de vous plonger dans ses illusions. Nous en saurons plus sur lui lorsque Hinata sera parmi nous.

_ Hinata ? interrogea la jeune femme tensaï.

_ Une Sorcière qui, je l'espère, nous rejoindra. Pour ce qui est de la Prêtresse, pour le moment nous ne savons rien d'elle. Etant donné qu'elle a réveillé le traître de Madara, sa vie dépend de lui, si vous arrivez à tuer Madara, elle mourra aussi. Là encore, Hinata ne peut que nous aider. Les Prêtresses et les Sorcières sont de la même famille de tensaï. L'une, Prêtresse, œuvrant pour les Kamis et l'autre, Sorcière, œuvrant pour elle-même ce qui les dirige en général vers le peuple.

_ Quel est le but de Madara ? Questionna Gaara d'une voix calme.

Tsunade prit alors la parole, relatant l'histoire de son ancêtre Hashirama et du roi Uzumaki, expliquant du coup la raison de la déchéance actuel du royaume. Elle révéla alors que la véritable cachette de la dépouille de Madara était sous le cercueil du roi mort au combat et que cette vérité n'était connu que des Senju. Elle termina en mettant ses mains entremêlées sous son menton :

_ Madara va réitérer son envie de faire de ce monde le sien. Il va assouvir le peuple de tout le pays, mais il a besoin d'une personne en particulier pour atteindre le pouvoir ultime, une femme très puissante qu'il devra sacrifier et se nourrir de son cœur.

Tenten fit une grimace alors que ces deux acolytes ne bronchèrent pas, écoutant attentivement le récit de la Senju.

_ S'il arrive à avoir cette femme, il bénéficiera de la puissance des Kamis, tous réunis, nous ne serons alors que des pions dans le jeu de sa démence.

_ Nous savons qui est cette femme dont il a besoin ?

La question de Sasuke sembla poser problème, Tsunade jeta un regard à son époux puis à Shikamaru avant de reposer ses yeux sur le ténébreux pour répondre :

_ Oui, c'est une Hyûga.

_ Les Hyûga existent encore ? Questionna surtout pour elle-même la jeune femme aux macarons.

Gaara et Sasuke la regardèrent interrogé pendant que les autres la fixèrent avec méfiance, se demandant ce qu'elle savait de cette famille si spéciale.

_ Les Hyûga sont une famille née de l'alliance d'une Kami à un humain d'après ce que je sais, dit alors Tenten d'une voix sérieuse. Il parait qu'ils se sont exilés sur la Lune pour échapper à Madara il y a un peu plus d'un siècle.

_ C'est exact, confirma Jiraiya.

Ils arrêtèrent ici leur réunion et Tsunade partit immédiatement chercher Hinata, il fallait absolument qu'elle accepte de les aider.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou mes chéris, voilà le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture et gros bisous**

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

Le flanc de la montagne faisait face à Tsunade, lui cachant le soleil couchant et accélérant les souffles tiède du vent. Elle pénétra dans l'ouverture de la grotte puis arpenta une sorte de long couloir rugueux dont les parois semblaient transpirer. Elle arriva enfin devant le petit paradis verdoyant que renfermait cette montagne, un oasis majestueux qui respirait le calme et la tranquillité. La descendante des Senju ne put s'empêcher de croire qu'elle allait rompre cet havre de paix. Elle ôta ses sandales pour marcher, pieds nus, dans l'herbe tendre de l'oasis. Elle s'approcha, silencieusement, d'une chute d'eau qui émanait de la montagne pour alimenter un petit lac dont l'eau était aussi turquoise que translucide. Elle s'immobilisa près d'un arbre où elle appuya une main, puis admira le spectacle. Devant elle, sur le bord du petit lac, une femme semblait danser. Son corps svelte, doté de magnifiques courbes généreuses, très légèrement drapé de soie blanche et violette, faisait virevolter ses longs cheveux d'un noir bleuté à chacun de ses gestes. Ses bras accompagnaient ses longues et fines jambes dans ses mouvements gracieux et précis. Ses yeux restaient hermétiquement fermés, bien que Tsunade sache que cela ne l'empêchait en rien de voir ce qui l'entourait. La Senju avait toujours admiré la jeune femme, tout en elle respirait la noblesse, ses gestes, sa grâce, son visage, ses courbes, sa voix... Tout. Elle la vit s'immobiliser puis reprendre une tenue droite avant d'entendre sa voix mélodieuse :

_ Je pensais que tu serais venue plus tôt Tsunade-sama.

L'interpellée ne put que sourire puis vint s'assoir près de celle qui l'avait précédée en disant :

_ Hinata je...

_ Je ne viendrais pas, coupa la jeune Sorcière.

Cette réponse, Tsunade l'avait préméditée, mais elle ne pouvait pas abdiquer aussi facilement, le sort du Pays de Feu dépendait de cette puissante Sorcière.

_ Qu'aurait fait ton père à ta place ?

En entendant le soupire de la jeune femme, Tsunade su qu'elle avait dit ce qu'il fallait pour mettre les chances de son côté. Certes c'était calculateur et peut-être même mesquin de sa part, mais elle n'avait pas assez de temps pour la convaincre en bonne et due forme. Hiashi avait donné sa vie pour protéger celle du roi Uzumaki, il avait combattu le traître sans l'once d'une peur. Sa fille s'était résolue de prendre sa suite pour protéger, dans l'ombre, la lignée royale. Tout comme son père avant elle, il était de son devoir d'accéder aux attentes de la Senju pour protéger le prince Naruto. Hinata prit une baguette qui était posé sur le sol herbeux et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon défait d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles, puis elle fixa, de ses yeux d'un mauve si claire qu'on les aurait crus blanc, la jeune femme aux couettes blondes.

_ Qu'attends-tu de moi Tsunade-sama ?

La blonde lui narra alors le stratagème de Shikamaru, expliquant que trois tensaïs avaient déjà répondu à son appel.

_ Est-ce qu'ils savent qui je suis ?

_ Non. Ils savent que tu t'appelles Hinata et que tu es une Sorcière, seul Jiraiya, Shikamaru et moi sommes dans la confidence.

Hinata ferma les yeux quelques secondes, réfléchissant. Elle savait que Madara était réveillé, elle ressentait même la puissance de la Prêtresse responsable de ce futur conflit. Mais elle savait aussi que sa présence parmi cette unité d'élite pouvait être tout autant maléfique que bénéfique. Sa vie ne lui importait que trop peu, son devoir lui ordonne que si le prince Naruto réclamait sa vie, elle le lui donnerait sans l'once d'une résistance. Mais si Madara obtenait ce qui appartenait au prince... Elle rouvrit ses yeux pour fixer la Senju et dit :

_ Ils ne doivent pas savoir qui je suis, personne ne doit savoir.

_ Cela ne tient qu'à toi Hinata. Si tu veux rester une simple Sorcière à leurs yeux tu devras oublier la révérence face au prince ainsi que les marques de respect que tu utilises habituellement !

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure en grimaçant. Ceci allait lui être compliqué, des siècles qu'elle utilisait à la perfection les marques de politesse et de respect que sa famille lui avait enseigné. Et puis, devoir se présenter devant le prince sans pouvoir lui montrer tout le respect et l'obéissance qu'elle lui devait était comme une insulte à ses yeux. Mais Naruto ne savait pas qui elle est, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré. A chaque fois qu'elle s'était rendue au cœur des samouraïs, le prince n'y était pas. Le fait qu'il ignore qui elle était la rassura quelque peu, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, son devoir passait avant tout. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se leva et dit :

_ Très bien Tsunade, je te suis.

La Senju souriait, le « sama » qu'elle utilisait à son égard venait de disparaître, ce qui prouvait sa conviction. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fière d'avoir réussi à rallier la Sorcière à leur cause aussi facilement.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto, toujours aussi bavard face au tensaï ténébreux, cessa toute parole lorsque Tsunade fit son entrée dans la pièce, accompagnée d'une jeune femme à la beauté renversante. Sasuke en fut soulagé, mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de fixer les nouvelles venues d'un œil curieux. Tenten, qui avait trouvé domicile sur le bord d'une fenêtre, sortit de sa contemplation du paysage pour sourire face aux femmes qu'ils attendaient depuis quatre jours. Les deux samouraïs s'abstinrent de s'incliner devant la Sorcière pendant que Gaara restait à médité en lévitation sur son sable. Naruto fut le premier à prendre la parole, montrant indéniablement son admiration pour cette magnifique créature :

_ Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Hinata.

Le sourire radieux du prince surprit la brune qui se retint de s'incliner face à lui. Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé ainsi, elle l'imaginait nettement moins... attirant. Elle lui rendit son sourire en disant :

_ Enchantée Altesse.

Shikamaru, qui avait bien remarqué que son prince ne quitterait pas des yeux la jeune femme de ci-tôt, prit la parole à son tour pour présenter son unité au complète.

_ Bien. Nous avons donc une Sorcière, dit-il en souriant à Hinata, une Dragonne, qu'il désigna d'un hochement de tête, un Susanoo et un Shukaku.

Sasuke, qui n'avait toujours pas retiré son regard curieux de Hinata, s'était légèrement incliner à l'annonce du Susanoo, quant au Shukaku, Gaara n'avait même pas bougé d'un millimètre, gardant ses yeux clos de la méditation. Hinata tiqua à l'annonce d'un Shukaku parmi l'escouade.

_ Je dirigerais notre escouade, continua le Nara. Madara s'est déjà manifesté, d'ici quelques jours, il aura rassemblé son armée.

Shikamaru se tourna alors vers Hinata qui ne mit que deux secondes à comprendre ce que le samouraï attendait d'elle. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent et elle se concentra. Yeux clos, droite et calme, elle dit :

_ Ils sont au nord, huit jours de marche. Je peux sentir la présence de centaine de soldats et une poignée de tensaï.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard admiratif de Naruto. Elle lui sourit puis fixa le Nara qui ordonna, en soupirant, de partir immédiatement.

Pendant que tous se regroupaient devant les hautes portes du cœur des samouraïs, Tsunade retint Hinata en lui saisissant le poignet délicatement puis afficha un regard inquiet en lui demandant de faire bien attention. La Sorcière lui sourit en promettant de faire de son mieux, puis rejoignit les membres de son équipe.

OoOoOoOoOo

Trois jours qu'ils marchaient au rythme de leur chef Shikamaru qui n'acceptait de s'arrêter que pour la nuit, leur laissant alors l'occasion de se restaurer et de se reposer sous la surveillance invisible de Hinata. Ils avaient entamé leur quatrième jour de marche quand Tenten se mit à hauteur de Hinata, le visage souriant et le regard pétillant. La Hyûga trouvait la jeune femme très jolie et d'un air amical, de l'escouade, seul le samouraï lui avait adressé la parole.

_ Sorcière hein ?

Hinata hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi la jeune femme aux macarons s'intéressait ainsi à ses pouvoirs.

_ Moi je suis une Dragonne comme dit Nara, continua Tenten. Je ne savais même pas que nous étions catalogués !

La brune esquissa un sourire en la regardant. Elle remarqua que la Dragonne avait tout physiquement pour qu'on la catalogue de cette manière. Son yukata rouge aux broderies dorées représentant des dragons, lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, fendu sur sa jambe gauche, ce qui laissait entrevoir qu'elle portait un fuseau noir en-dessous. Cet habit était typique des Dragonnes, tout comme la coiffure traditionnelle qu'elle affectionnait.

_ Les tensaïs sont répertoriés suivant leurs pouvoirs, expliqua Hinata qui en savait long sur le sujet. Le Susanoo...

_ Sasuke, ajouta Tenten en la regardant avec un sourire.

_ Contrôle la foudre. C'est une magie puissante mais je me méfierais surtout du Shukaku...

_ Gaara, ajouta de nouveau Tenten.

Hinata souriait à la jeune femme avant de fixer le dos dudit Gaara qui semblait flotter au-dessus du sol tant ses pas étaient silencieux.

_ Shukaku était un démon du sable, d'où le fait que les tensaïs capable de maîtriser cet élément sont appelé ainsi. Ce pouvoir est instable, dangereux et d'une rare puissance. Il faut espérer que notre acolyte sache correctement utiliser sa magie.

Tenten comprit que le pouvoir de Gaara inquiétait la Sorcière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au concerné puis reporta son attention sur celle qui devait devenir sa nouvelle amie en disant :

_ Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'une Sorcière ?

_ C'est compliqué, répondit Hinata en gardant ses yeux devant elle. Les Sorcières ont des pouvoirs qui diffèrent. Moi, je suis ce qu'on appelle une Omnisciente, je vois tout. Je suis aussi capable de contrôler les esprits ou les corps. Je serais une Prêtresse il te faudrait me craindre, mais j'ai refusé de mettre mes pouvoirs au service des kamis, je préfère être au service des... du peuple.

Elle avait bien failli se trahir en utilisant le terme humain, mais s'était reprise bien assez tôt. Elle devait faire bien attention à ne pas trop dévoiler de son savoir, sinon, la curieuse Tenten allait finir par se douter de quelque chose.

_ Qui est ton dragon ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la dragonne.

_ Ryû, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Nous avons grandi ensemble, il est comme mon meilleur ami. J'ai toujours vécu seule, je n'ai pas connu mes parents. Sans Ryû, je serais peut-être morte ou folle.

Devant la tristesse de cette révélation, Hinata fit une grimace puis enchaîna :

_ Ton dragon est encore jeune du coup.

_ Oui, mais, tu verras, il n'en est pas moins puissant.

Les deux seules femmes de l'escouade continuèrent de discuter durant le reste du trajet.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orée d'un bois à la tombée de la nuit, ils s'y installèrent calmement pendant que Hinata admirait la lune perchée sur une haute branche d'un arbre. Elle en descendit avec grâce au bout de quelque minutes en disant que Tsunade et Jiraiya avançaient assez rapidement, pouvant ainsi les rejoindre dans moins d'une semaine. La Senju et son époux devaient réunir les samouraïs restés pour servir l'Uzumaki, formant ainsi l'armée qui épaulerait l'escouade. Leur point de rendez-vous était à quinze kilomètre de là où se trouvaient les tensaïs actuellement. Le Nara décida alors de partager son plan avec son équipe.

_ Nous devrions former des duos afin de répartir les attaques. Disons que Sasuke et Tenten vous ferez équipe pour vous occuper, en temps voulu, de la Prêtresse, et Gaara et Hinata...

_ Non, coupa la Sorcière de sa voix douce et mélodieuse. Je serais seule. Par contre toi Shikamaru, tu devrais rester sous la protection du Shukaku.

Gaara fixa Hinata pour la première fois depuis ces derniers jours. Il était fière de pouvoir intimider une Sorcière, il savait pertinemment que sa propre magie ne rivalisait pas avec la sienne et ceci le conforta de voir qu'elle refusait de faire équipe avec lui. Il la trouvait étrange, il avait déjà rencontré des Sorcières, ces femmes avaient tendance à se croire supérieure à tous et aimaient se jouer de leurs atouts pour soudoyer la gent masculine. Gaara n'était pas de l'avis général, pour lui les Prêtresses ne représentaient pas plus un danger que les Sorcières, au contraire. Le fait d'invoquer les Kamis était certes très dangereux, mais la fourberie des Sorcières était, à ses yeux, bien plus inquiétante qu'un kami. Son frère en avait fait les frais, il avait été séduit par l'une d'elle qui lui avait volé sa magie, le laissant presque mort au milieu du désert. Gaara avait vengé son aîné en assassinant la femme. C'est pourquoi il se méfiait autant de Hinata. Il devait pourtant avouer, qu'une aura bienveillante et reflétant une certaine noblesse émanait de la Sorcière assise en tailleur devant lui. Se sentant épiée, Hinata tourna les yeux et croisa le regard turquoise glacial de Gaara. Elle le fixa longuement, ne montrant pas une once d'intimidation devant les yeux froids du manipulateur de sable, ce qui était une première pour lui. Sans quitter son regard, elle dit calmement :

_ Pourquoi crois-tu que je serais comme elle ? Vous êtes trois hommes, en ai-je soudoyé un seul ?

Surprit, le Shukaku fronça les sourcils puis regarda ailleurs. Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir ? Cette Sorcière devait certainement être bien plus puissante que celle qui avait rangé son frère au rang de simple humain. Shikamaru esquissa un sourire en remarquant que les deux acolytes, bien qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas réciproquement, allait de toute façon finir par faire équipe, car leur puissance respective était un véritable atout contre le traitre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou mes chéris, comment allez-vous? Moi ça va super, un peu de retard dans mes publication mais je ne vous oubli pas pour autant!**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai pas répondu au chapitre précédent car il y a eu un bug.**

 **Bon, comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je lui empreinte sans vraiment savoir si je lui rendrais un jour ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture**

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

Hinata, allongée paisiblement sur l'herbe tendre de l'orée du bois, évaluait l'escouade dont elle faisait partie. Elle gardait pourtant ses paupières closes, mais cela lui permettait de sonder chaque tensaï endormit. La Dragonne s'était rapprocher d'elle, une jeune femme amicale comme elle s'en doutait. Elle pouvait sentir la force de son dragon et l'affinité qui les reliait depuis l'enfance. Elle jugea que Tenten était assez puissante, mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien seule face à l'ennemi, l'idée de Shikamaru de l'associer au Susanoo n'était pas mauvaise, à condition que ces deux-là s'accorde. Elle sonda alors Sasuke et y découvrit une grande puissance. Le manipulateur de foudre semblait avoir à cœur l'honneur et la loyauté qu'on connaissait des samouraïs, ce qui la réjouit. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il appréciait Tenten, donc leur duo ne pouvait que fonctionner. Elle sonda ensuite Gaara. Elle avait pu comprendre ce qui le motivait à tant de rancœur envers elle, maintenant elle voulait savoir de quoi il était capable. Une aura étrangement nuisible émanait de l'homme aux cheveux flamboyant, une aura que Hinata redoutait, l'opposé même de la sienne. Le Shukaku ne se laissait pas sonder si facilement et elle regrettait d'avoir recours à un regard profond pour y parvenir. Elle réussit tout de même à déceler une grande puissance, ce qui ne disait rien sur sa maîtrise, mais qui la rassurait sur le déroulement des opérations. Un Shukaku maîtrisant mal le pouvoir du démon serait un bien meilleur atout pour Madara que pour eux.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et constata que le soleil se levait. Shikamaru était déjà debout, réajustant son kimono traditionnel d'un marron ocre et rattachant ses longs cheveux noirs en une couette hirsute. Se levant à son tour, elle ressentit une nouvelle aura proche de celle de la Prêtresse. Elle en informa immédiatement le samouraï pendant que les trois autres tensaïs se levaient.

_ Le traître a rallié un Suiton, puissant, très puissant.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'escouade s'était remise en route, se dirigeant droit sur le point de rendez-vous. Tenten marchait à côté de Sasuke, tous deux devaient coordonnée leur magie respective pour réussir leur duo indiqué par le Nara. Shikamaru les épiait du coin de l'œil quand Hinata lui dit :

_ Ils s'entendent bien, ça peut fonctionner.

Le samouraï acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis se tourna vers Gaara qui marchait calmement. Il ne voyait pas comment faire équipe avec lui, il n'était qu'un simple samouraï, pas un tensaï. Il réfléchit un moment puis abandonna l'idée de faire équipe avec le rouquin, son rôle en tant que chef de l'escouade était de les diriger et puis, arrivé à bon port, il rejoindrait l'armée de Tsunade. Hinata voulait rester seule, eh bien, Gaara le serait aussi, sa puissance devait lui suffire. De toute manière, s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, ils finiraient par unir leur magie, l'un comme l'autre. Fière de sa déduction, le Nara reporta son regard sur l'horizon où se profilaient des ruines rocailleuses. Ils arrivaient et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir constater. Les quatre tensaïs fixaient le même endroit que lui et semblait concentrer à en croire le froncement de sourcils de certains, seul le Shukaku restait neutre.

OoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade avait réussi à réunir une centaine de samouraï, tous marchant d'un pas régulier et rapide vers le lieu où devait les attendre l'escouade. Elle se sentait pourtant étrange, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. N'étant pas une tensaï et ne possédant aucun don sensoriel à part celui de déceler l'aura du traître, elle ne remarquait pas qu'un intrus s'était glissé dans ses rangs, camouflé pour ne pas être reconnu. Jiraiya, voyant sa femme soucieuse, la questionna du regard, mais cette dernière resta silencieuse. Son époux avait tendance à la croire paranoïaque, s'inquiétant pour un rien et envisageant toujours le pire, donc elle ne voulait pas lui faire part de sa crainte actuelle, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas la nommé !

Ils ne leur restaient que quatre jours de marche avant d'atteindre les ruines. Ce lieu était gorgé de souvenirs macabre, peu de gens savaient qu'un siècle auparavant, ces ruines étaient un immense palais regorgeant de vie et d'espoir où siégeait le roi Uzumaki. Tsunade était souvent venu dans ces ruines. Lors de sa formation, son père l'avait amené dans ce lieu en lui relatant l'histoire de sa famille et celle des Uzumaki. Elle se mit à sourire en se souvenant du jour où elle avait, à son tour, emmener son fils adoptif ici. Naruto était jeune à cette époque, âgé d'une dizaine d'années. Il débordait de curiosité et l'avait écouté avec attention, comprenant l'enjeu qu'était le sien. Tsunade, tout comme ses ancêtres, était très proche de la lignée royale. Elle avait fondé des liens fraternels avec Kushina, seule descendante du trône. Lorsque cette dernière, alors enceinte du prince, avait appris le meurtre de son cher et tendre Minato par un groupe de rebelle, s'était renfermée sur elle-même, n'acceptant pas l'idée d'avoir perdu sa moitié. Tsunade ne pouvait qu'être témoin de son affaiblissement, jour après jour, comme si l'Uzumaki se laissait mourir. Et ce fut surement le cas, le jour de la naissance de Naruto, Kushina était si faible qu'elle ne survit pas à l'accouchement et rendit l'âme pour rejoindre Minato. Son dernier mot fut le nom de son fils que Tsunade recueilli. La Senju ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Jiraiya et elle avaient de nombreuse fois tenté d'y parvenir sans jamais réussir. Elle savait que son nom s'éteindrait avec elle, ce qui lui serrait doublement le cœur. Elle avait alors retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre en devenant la mère adoptive du prince. Elle considérait Naruto comme son propre fils, bien que le seul lien qui les unit ainsi soit celui du cœur. Jiraiya en était comblé et jouait son rôle de père correctement. Le jeune Uzumaki avait alors reçu la formation des Senju et avait éveillé son don de Fûton à peine âgé de quatre ans. Il était le premier de sa lignée à être un tensaï et bien que Tsunade le sache puissant, elle refusait ce don qui lui donnait encore plus de chance de se retrouver sur un champ de bataille, d'autant plus valable en ces heures sombres. Elle soupira. Avant de partir rassembler une armée, elle avait ordonné à Naruto de rester au temple des Senju et d'y attendre de leur nouvelle. Elle espérait qu'il lui obéisse pour une fois. C'est sur ce sujet que Jiraiya s'expliquait l'air inquiet de sa femme, reportant alors son attention sur l'horizon.

OoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru, aider du Susanoo et de la Dragonne, montait le campement en soupirant. Il regrettait déjà la tranquillité du cœur des Samouraï ou du temple Senju dans lesquels il pouvait vaquer à sa plus grande passion : la contemplation des nuages. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait choisi de suivre la même vocation que son père en devenant samouraï ! Le Nara, tout comme son père avant lui, avait été gradé, grâce à son intelligence, et représentait le stratège guidant Tsunade dans le recrutement et la formation de ses camarades. Cette tâche n'était pas si chiante qu'il l'avait imaginé au début, cela lui permettait même de longues siestes à doré au soleil. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé que le traître serait réveillé, l'arrachant à sa vie paisible. _« Rho, galère »_ pensa-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata se concentrait sur l'ennemi, essayant de dénombrer l'armée adverse et de repérer les tensaïs relié au traître. La présence du Shukaku à moins d'un mètre d'elle, la perturbait. L'aura de Gaara était si imposante qu'elle camouflait sa perception. Elle rouvrit les yeux, jeta un regard noir à l'homme à la chevelure flamboyante, puis s'éloigna pour grimper à ce qui fut jadis une haute tour. Elle se rasseyait en tailleur et reprit sa concentration. Elle écarta l'aura de Madara et celle de la Prêtresse pour se focaliser sur les autres tensaïs. Elle reconnut immédiatement le Suiton qu'elle avait déjà sentit, sa puissance était effrayante, elle se demandait même pourquoi Jiraiya ne l'avait pas recruté ! Elle sentit un Invocateur mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quelle catégorie il était. Elle décela aussi deux Dotons et un Katon. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle décelait l'énergie d'un puissant Fûton mais pas dans les rangs du traître, il se trouvait à l'opposé, se dirigeant vers l'escouade. Elle rouvrit les yeux puis descendit de la tour en ruine pour rejoindre les tensaïs et le samouraï pour faire son rapport.

Tous réuni autour d'un repas de fortune, Shikamaru analysait ce qu'il savait de l'ennemi. Ces tensaïs que le traître avait rassemblés n'étaient pas tous à craindre. Ce qui le faisait minutieusement réfléchir était la présence de l'Invocateur dont ils n'avaient pas plus d'information, et du Suiton que Hinata indiquait comme terriblement dangereux. Sasuke était un atout contre ce Suiton, mais Gaara en était la meilleure victime. Les Suitons étaient des manipulateurs d'eau et les plus grands ennemis des Shukakus. Bien que cette information était la révélation d'un obstacle pour l'escouade, elle était aussi une sorte de soulagement pour le Nara qui en déduit que Gaara et Hinata allaient être dans l'obligation de faire équipe. Le Shukaku était le mieux placer pour protéger la Hyûga et avec ce Suiton comme ennemi, Hinata devenait le plus puissant bouclier pour Gaara. Fort de ces déductions, le samouraï partagea ses idées et stratagèmes à ses compagnons.

_ Tenten, tu devras rivaliser avec le Katon, si je ne me trompe pas, ton dragon est un dragon d'eau, il sera l'arme parfaite contre l'utilisateur du feu.

La Dragonne acquiesça en hochant la tête, fière de savoir que son meilleur ami était un atout considérable. Face à ses collègues tensaï d'une puissance naturelle, elle se sentait faible. Son don d'Invocatrice paraissait bien pâle à côté d'une Sorcière, d'un Shukaku et d'un Susanoo !

_ Sasuke tu te chargeras des deux Dotons. D'après Hinata, ils ne sont pas d'une puissance considérable, tu pourras en venir à bout avec ta foudre.

Le Susanoo fit un sourire en coin, révélant son envie de montrer ses qualités de tensaï contre deux adversaires.

_ Gaara, continua le Nara, j'aimerais que tu affronte l'Invocateur, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop dangereux. Quant à toi Hinata...

Le Shukaku n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, regardant le samouraï. Mais lorsque ce dernier s'adressa à la Hyûga, il déplaça son regard sur elle pour voir sa réaction à l'annonce de son futur adversaire.

_ Tu te chargeras du Suiton.

La brune hocha la tête pendant que Tenten fronçait les sourcils. Son amie avait bien précisé que ce tensaï était extrêmement puissant, pourquoi envoyé Hinata se charger de lui ? Elle posa la question sans même y faire attention, ne remarquant trop tard que sa pensée avait été dite à haute voix. Sur ce, Sasuke répondit :

_ Les deux plus puissant d'entre nous sont Hinata et Gaara, notre Shukaku ne peut pas se frotter à un Suiton d'une telle puissance, donc c'est à notre Sorcière de s'en occuper !

Là-dessus, le rouquin fronça les sourcils pendant que le Nara confirmait cette réponse d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre la parole :

_ As-tu une idée de l'identité du Fûton qui...

_ Plus ou moins, coupa Hinata. Son énergie était camouflé, sans ma perception je ne l'aurais pas repéré, à croire qu'il se cache. Mais je peux affirmer qu'il est puissant et qu'il se trouve actuellement avec l'armée de Tsunade-sa... Et Jiraiya.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle avait failli faire une bourde et si jamais elle ne faisait pas plus attention, ses compagnons finiraient par se douter de quelque chose. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux tensaïs et vit que Sasuke et Tenten n'avaient rien révélé de suspect, ce qui n'était, apparemment, pas le cas de Gaara qui la fixait de ses yeux glacial en fronçant ses sourcils presque inexistant. Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux en murmurant le nom du prince, ce qui lui accorda l'attention de l'escouade au complet. Hinata se sentit idiote, comment n'avait-elle pas reconnu la signature de Naruto ? Elle venait de faire une belle erreur de débutante si c'était bien lui qu'elle avait ressenti. Le samouraï venait d'être lancé dans une grande discussion avec ses compagnons, excluant le Gaara comme d'habitude, pendant que Hinata se concentrait pour percevoir le Fûton. Mais avec autant de brouhaha autour d'elle, c'était difficile de percevoir quoi que ce soit. Elle grogna légèrement puis sursauta en sentant son corps être soulevé. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle reconnut le sable du Shukaku qui l'élevait au-dessus d'eux. Elle se retrouva alors dans un calme olympien et reprit sa recherche. Elle se focalisa sur l'énergie du Fûton. Les nerfs autour de ses yeux se contractèrent, dessinant ses tempes de reliefs disgracieux. Elle vit alors un bataillon de samouraï, tous drapés d'un kimono marron ocré identique à celui de Shikamaru, avancé d'un même pas, dirigé par Tsunade et son époux. Parmi ces soldats de l'honneur, s'en trouvait un, loin des meneurs, dont la tête était encapuchonnée, mais la Hyûga pu reconnaître facilement ses yeux azur. Les dessins sur ses tempes disparurent et elle rouvrit des yeux paniqués. Elle était la protectrice des Uzumaki, elle ne pouvait accepter qu'il mette sa vie en danger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou mes chéris!**

 **je fais une réponse à la review de** **Lawkyrie** **: merci ;) ça fait plaisir! Donc voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise. Oups pour Susanoo, j'ai rectifié et j'ai suivit ton conseil sur les majuscules les concernant. J'ai pas eu le temps de me relire pour la répétition de Senju, je rectifierais les chapitres précédents quand j'aurais le temps, et désolée pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe, je fais pourtant bien attention! Voilà, merci encore pour ta review, c'est agréable à lire et motivant!**

 **Bonne lecture**

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

Hinata avait fait part de sa découverte au Nara et à ses coéquipiers, essayant de cacher au mieux son inquiétude vis-à-vis du prince. S'en était suivit une longue discussion dans laquelle le Susanoo et le Shukaku considéraient qu'un tensaï supplémentaire n'était pas pour leur déplaire. C'était même assez choquant d'entendre Gaara prendre part à la discussion, lui qui ne disait presque jamais rien, ou tout du moins, qui parlait que lorsque ceci lui était nécessaire. Sasuke appuyait le point qu'en plus d'être un puissant tensaï, le prince avait reçu la formation des Senju, ce qui en faisait un redoutable ennemi pour le traître et son armée. Tenten, elle, était de l'avis du samouraï de ne pas risquer inutilement la vie du dernier Uzumaki, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle se sentait encore plus ridicule en sachant qu'un nouveau camarade, plus puissant qu'elle, s'ajoute à l'escouade, la relayant encore plus... Evidemment, son argumentation n'était pas développé, elle ne pouvait décemment pas révéler son infériorité aussi facilement, par ce fait, elle ne faisait qu'approuver les dires du Nara sans trop en rajouter. Hinata, elle, restait silencieuse, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Une fois que Shikamaru eu clos le sujet en précisant qu'ils attendraient la décision de Tsunade, la Dragonne voulu correctement connaître ses ennemis. Tous se tournèrent alors vers la Sorcière qui commença par parler de la Prêtresse :

_ D'après ce que j'ai sentis, je dirais que c'est une guérisseuse. Son énergie est d'une rare puissance, il ne faudra pas la sous-estimer.

_ Une guérisseuse ? Questionna Tenten qui ne connaissait rien aux pouvoirs des tensaïs.

_ Les Prêtresses, comme les Sorcières, expliqua le Nara, ont des dons qui diffèrent. Elles peuvent être des omniscientes, comme Hinata, des sangsues, qui aspirent et exploitent le don des autres, des créatrices, qui font souvent preuve d'une imagination à faire peur ou bien des guérisseuses. Ces dernières sont dotées d'une force physique démesurée et ont la capacité de se régénérer presque instantanément.

_ Elles sont rares, continua Hinata, et c'est un véritable calvaire de réussir à les tuer. Vous pouvez très bien leur infliger de multiples blessures mortelles que ça ne leur fera rien. Pour les faire capituler il faut les décapiter.

_ Ou être une omnisciente, ajouta le samouraï en fixant Hinata.

Un silence de réflexion s'empara de l'escouade. Le Susanoo et la Dragonne mesuraient alors l'ampleur de la puissance de leur Sorcière. Ce fut Sasuke qui rompit ce silence, devenu pesant pour Hinata, en demandant des informations sur le traître. Shikamaru expliqua alors qu'il était, à la base, qu'un simple Katon, mais il avait développé des pouvoirs supplémentaires. En se nourrissant du cœur d'une Prêtresse créatrice il avait développé le don de l'illusion. Par chance pour le traître, cette Prêtresse, dont il s'était repus, louait un kami tout particulier contrôleur du temps, ce qui donna à Madara la possibilité de jouer avec l'espace-temps, passant d'une dimension à une autre avec aisance. Sur ces paroles, la curieuse Tenten voulu en savoir plus et Hinata expliqua :

_ Les premiers dons à être apparu sont ceux des Sorciers et des Prêtres. Nous étions les seuls tensaïs. La naissance des autres tensaïs sont l'œuvre des créateurs. Ceux et celles nés de l'un d'entre nous sera obligatoirement doté de l'un des dons qui nous qualifie. Une puissante créatrice née dans la branche des Sorcières s'est unie à son homologue de la branche des Prêtres. De leur union est nés deux enfants qui, malheureusement, avaient plus prit de l'hérédité de leur père que de leur mère, leur dons étant alors influencer par les kamis. L'aîné s'appelait Susanoo. C'était un garçon calme et aimant qui n'avait aucun don en rapport avec ses parents mais qui a développé au fur et à mesure une affinité toute particulière avec la foudre.

_ Oh, alors le nom de Sasuke vient de ce garçon, déclara toute joyeuse la Dragonne.

Après un hochement de tête du samouraï, la Sorcière continua son récit :

_ Le plus jeune s'appelait Shukaku. Il était, dès son plus jeune âge, insomniaque et torturé par les kamis. Il est devenu fou et indomptable. Le sable répondait à ses humeurs et était incontrôlable. Ces deux frères sont les premiers tensaïs hors des Prêtres et des Sorciers. De là, sont apparu d'autre porteur de don contrôlant des éléments comme l'eau, le feu ou la terre par exemple. Le don de chacun des frères fut rare, ont les qualifiait de démon parce qu'ils étaient capable, l'un comme l'autre, de prendre une forme gigantesque. Encore aujourd'hui, il est très rare de naître avec l'un de ses dons.

_ Ce qui signifie que notre Susanoo et notre Shukaku sont des perles rares ! Déclara Tenten en regardant ses coéquipiers d'un œil admiratif.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sakura regardait les nouvelles recrues de son maître d'un mauvais œil. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi les abrutit qui se chamaillaient à une dizaine de mètre d'elle était si indispensable pour son maître. N'avait-elle pas assez de puissance pour combler Madara ? Pourquoi son maître s'acharnait-il à vouloir d'autre tensaïs dans son armée ? Elle espionna plus particulièrement le Suiton qui répondait au nom de Kisame. Son maître semblait lui porter une attention toute particulière. Elle bifurqua ensuite son regard vers un homme aux cheveux argenté et aux yeux violet répondant au nom de Hidan. Elle le trouvait inutile celui-là, les Invocateurs n'avait pas d'intérêt aux yeux de la Prêtresse. La voix sensuelle de son maître la fit quitter des yeux les tensaïs, se posant de façon très équivoque sur le torse dénudé de Madara. Celui-ci lui tendit sa main pour qu'elle vienne se lover contre lui. Il avait bien remarqué que son esclave n'acceptait pas de partager son maître avec de nouvelles recrues et il se devait de la réconforter. Cette femme, en le réveillant, l'avait envouté, il se sentait dépendant d'elle, il réagissait aux moindre de ses humeurs et était drogué à son corps. La Prêtresse prit place avec souplesse dans les bras de son maître qui le recouvrirent et la serrèrent contre lui. Dans cette position, elle se sentait invulnérable et désirée, ce qui lui rendit son sourire. D'un doigt, il souleva son menton pour prendre possession de ses lèvres tentatrices, ce qui fit gémir la rose. Rompant cet échange chaleureux, le traître plongea ses yeux rouges dans ceux émeraude de son esclave :

_ Ils sont là pour te protéger ma Prêtresse, ta vie à trop de valeur à mes yeux. Je ne permettrais pas à la Senju de t'enlever à moi. Ta place est ici, dans mes bras, pas au combat.

Sakura souriait de nouveau, comblée que son maître la veuille rien que pour lui. Elle l'embrassa encore, mettant plus de fougue pour lui partager sa gratitude et son amour. Elle aspira avidement sa langue puis lâcha ses lèvres pour dire :

_ Pourquoi s'acharner à vouloir ces tensaïs Maître ?

_ Les Senju nous ont concocté une jolie riposte, tu le sais ! Il nous faut donc de quoi les occupé. Kisame sera notre meilleur allié contre le Shukaku, je n'aime pas la puissance qui émane de ce démon, répondit Madara en grimaçant légèrement. Hidan s'occupera de leur Susanoo, continua-t-il en parcourant de sa langue avide la gorge de la Prêtresse, et les autres affaibliront le reste.

_ Je m'occuperais de la Sorcière, dit alors la Prêtresse, retenant ses gémissements.

Madara cessa ses caresses pour regarder son esclave droit dans les yeux tout en détachant les nœuds qui retenaient les draps colorés habillant la jeune femme. Il souriait face à cette nudité qui le rendait, à son tour, esclave de la Prêtresse. Il mordit ensuite le téton dressé de Sakura qui pencha sa tête en arrière, appréciant le traitement. Son maître était insatiable, il réclamait encore et toujours ses faveurs. Il ne pouvait se lasser d'un corps comme celui de la Prêtresse. Il en avait eu des femmes dans son ancienne vie, la puissance donnait certain avantage dont il profitait sans demi-mesure, mais aucune de ces femmes n'avaient su lui procurer le plaisir charnel que Sakura lui offrait. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était liée à lui, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'aucune autre n'avait répondu avec autant de désir à ses envies ! Il dû cesser de lécher ce corps fiévreux pour apprécier les caresses de la Prêtresse. Cette dernière avait saisi sa virilité et, avec tendresse et sensualité, lui offrait un traitement tout particulier. Les râles de son maître l'encourageait, elle ôta alors sa main pour s'empaler sur lui d'un mouvement hâtif. Immédiatement, les va-et-vient de la Prêtresse s'accélérèrent, accentués par la pression que les mains de Madara maintenaient sur la courbure de son bassin.

Sakura ne voyait plus rien autour d'elle, seules les caresses lancinantes de son maître l'accrochaient à la réalité. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, répondant aux plaisirs que le brun aux yeux sanguin lui procurait. Elle avait accroché ses bras autour du cou de cet homme qui la faisait voyager, cherchant à ne pas défaillir sous son traitement si agréable et envoutant. Elle pouvait l'entendre haleter et gémir contre son cou. Chaque vague de jouissance lui faisait prononcer le nom de son maître avec une sensualité démesurée. Oh oui elle lui appartenait, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer une seule seconde être loin de lui. Elle était complètement dépendante de lui.

Il la regardait se lécher les lèvres, un geste qui l'excitait bien plus qu'elle ne le voulait réellement. Ses petits seins ronds et fermes d'un galbe parfait rebondissaient légèrement sous les mouvements de sa propriétaire. Madara en happa un entre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser et le mordiller, lui arrachant des gémissements nettement plus prononcé. Il atteignit sa limite en l'entendant susurrer son nom, elle seule savait le prononcer de cette façon. Il serait prêt à tout pour elle, pour qu'elle lui appartienne à tout jamais, même s'il devait aller jusqu'à renoncer au trône. Il la sentit se contracter, entourant sa virilité plus fermement, signe qu'elle avait atteint l'orgasme, le faisant la rejoindre.

Reprenant leur respiration, il scrutait les perles de sueur qui ondulait sur le corps de ses rêves, les enviant d'être autant collé à cette peau d'un hâle parfait. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque et ses longs cheveux d'un rose pâle, puis l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il l'a voulait encore, chaque minutes passer près d'elle était un appel à la tentation et chaque minute loin d'elle était une torture, un manque l'assaillait, ne pouvant être contrôlé. Il lâcha cette bouche conquise à contrecœur, puis la souleva pour se retirer d'elle, non sans remords, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une pause, elle répondait toujours à ses désirs. Il la regarda remettre ses draps coloré sur ses formes qui lui appartenaient, puis rattacha son kimono. Il se leva, se mit face à la Prêtresse, lui agrippa doucement le cou d'une main puis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de la lâcher en disant :

_ C'est moi qui suis ton esclave.

Le ton sensuel et tremblant de son maître la surprirent, tout autant que ce qu'il venait de dire. Etait-il autant épris d'elle qu'elle l'était de lui ? Elle lui fit un sourire puis déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le quitter pour retourner voir les recrues. Madara se maudissait d'avoir montré une telle faiblesse, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il était fou de cette femme, autant qu'elle le sache.

Le puissant tensaï décida alors d'entraîner un peu ces recrues, il devait être avertit de leur réelles capacité. Cette Sorcière et ce Shukaku rendaient ses ennemis plus puissants qu'il ne l'espérait. Il lui fallait se débarrasser de l'armée des Senju au plus vite pour trouver une Sorcières Hyûga.

Il s'appuya contre la paroi extérieure de la grotte où ils avaient élu refuge, puis épia ses tensaïs. Leur aura ne révélait pas une grande puissance, hormis Kisame, mais il ne les avait ralliés à lui que pour occuper l'ennemi, nullement pour les vaincre, ceci était son rôle, sa mission. Ses yeux bifurquèrent sur la magnifique Prêtresse qui avait rejoint les recrues pour les affronter, ce qui le fit sourire. Sakura était la femme parfaite, sans aucun doute, elle avait pris l'initiative qu'il avait. Il l'admira n'utiliser qu'une infime partie de sa magie pour ridiculiser les recrues, sa souplesse, sa puissance, ce corps alléchant... Tout en elle ne cessait de le titiller. Sentant ses envies réapparaître, il décida de regarder ailleurs, il ne pouvait la déranger en plein entraînement et puis il venait juste d'être satisfait, ça en devenait maladif ! Plongeant alors son regard vers l'horizon, il devint pensif. Il haïssait les Uzumaki, ce roi de pacotille croyait vivre dans un monde de paillette. Mais celui qu'il haïssait le plus était sans nul doute Hashirama. Tous deux avaient été si proche, de véritable amis, complice. Et puis le Senju avait prêté allégeance au roi, signant la fin de leur amitié. Comment avait-il pu croire aux belles paroles d'un idiot pareil ? Le monde n'est pas fait que d'amour et ce n'est pas en souriant qu'on gagne une guerre de territoire, pourquoi Hashirama y avait cru ? L'Uzumaki avait tout ruiné, il avait soudoyé son ami et fait croire à des illusions au peuple. Il avait été le seul à voir claire dans son jeu. Et puis ce combat qu'il avait perdu... Il était malgré tout très fier du Senju. Il n'était qu'un samouraï, pas un tensaï, et pourtant il avait bravement combattu, prouvant sa valeur. Si ce maudit Hyûga n'avait pas participer au combat, c'est lui qui aurait gagné ! Il avait gravement blessé l'Uzumaki, il savait que ce dernier allait mourir, et son duel contre son vieil ami était d'un amusement extraordinaire. _« Fichu Hyûga »_ jura-t-il intérieurement. Il devait se venger, il devait trouver cette femme Hyûga pour lui arracher le cœur et conquérir la puissance des kamis, c'était une question d'honneur maintenant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou mes chéris! Vous allez bien?**

 **Déjà, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait un plaisir monstre!**

 **Vicca13: ravie de te faire vibrer et de combler de bonheur mes lecteurs ;) Soit patiente, Hinata ne vas pas entrer en scène trop vite quand même lol! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;)**

 **Fan(guest): merci ;) Eh donc voilà la suite!**

 **Encore merci à Lawkyrie (d'ailleurs j'ai eu le temps de rectifier les premiers chapitres ;)) et pas de panique j'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, lol.**

 **Et merci à j'men baleck aussi ;)**

 **voilà, bonne lecture mes chéris**

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

Sasuke était impressionné par la taille du dragon de sa partenaire. Il ne connaissait rien des Invocateurs de dragon, ni même de la capacité de ces animaux légendaire, pourtant, l'énergie qui émanait de l'animal aux écailles rougeoyantes était puissante et toute aussi rassurante que son Invocatrice. Le Susanoo appréciait la Dragonne, elle dégageait une énergie positive et son sourire le mettait de bonne humeur, ce qui était étrange pour lui. Il avait souvent entendu Jiraiya se plaindre de sa mauvaise humeur lui collant à la peau et de son côté pessimiste, se lamentant qu'un jour il puisse y avoir quelqu'un qui arrive à l'apprécier. Mais cette vie solitaire sillonnant le Pays du Feu, plaisait à Sasuke. Il aimait le calme et la méditation. Ceci avait résulté de la peur que son pouvoir faisait naître chez autrui. Mais Tenten n'avait pas été effrayé par sa foudre et, contrairement à lui, bien qu'elle est aussi vécu la solitude dû à la peur du peuple à son vis-à-vis, elle avait développé une attitude à l'inverse de la sienne. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il appréciait autant la Dragonne, il enviait certainement cette joie de vivre qui la caractérisait. En y repensant, le prince avait aussi fait apparaître une vraie joie de vivre, mais celle-ci il l'avait trouvé fatigante et quelque peu envahissante, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la Dragonne. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il avait cessé de s'entraîner, faisant répliquer Tenten.

_ Tout vas bien Sasuke ? Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées !

Le Susanoo lui fit un sourire puis jeta un œil au paysage avant de reprendre son entraînement avec la Dragonne.

Shikamaru regardait Tenten et Sasuke s'évaluer pour synchroniser leur duo, puis il tourna ses yeux sur le Shukaku qui était, encore une fois, en train de méditer en lévitation sur un tapis de sable. Hinata s'était éloignée des ruines, pour rejoindre le lac qui se trouvait non loin, encerclé par une petite forêt. Le samouraï en profita pour faire une sieste. L'armée de Tsunade ne devrait plus tarder, il fallait qu'il profite de ces dernières heures calmes pour se reposer.

Hinata ressortit sa tête de l'eau puis nagea jusqu'à la rive du lac pour en sortir, se sécher et se rhabiller. Elle avait senti l'aura du Shukaku se rapprocher du lac, lui faisant écourter son bain. Le rouquin arriva juste au moment où elle refit le nœud qui attachait ses drapages en soie au niveau de ses hanches. Les yeux turquoise de Gaara s'écarquillèrent en voyant la Sorcière, puis il se mit à admirer un arbre en s'excusant.

_ Ce n'est rien, j'ai finis de toute façon, répondit Hinata en forçant un sourire.

Elle aurait dû s'en aller pour rejoindre le reste de l'escouade, mais elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il en était du don de Gaara. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui en disant :

_ Pourrais-tu me regarder dans les yeux s'il te plait ?

_ Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

La Sorcière fronça ses sourcils en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Le Shukaku l'énervait. Non seulement il détenait un pouvoir dangereux mais en plus il refusait qu'elle mesure l'étendu de sa puissance et de sa maîtrise. D'un ton quelque peu furieux elle dit :

_ As-tu peur de ce que je peux voir ?

_ Si Jiraiya m'a recruté tu devrais avoir confiance en mon pouvoir.

_ Eh bien, si Tsunade m'a...

_ Non, parce que toi tu caches quelque chose.

Hinata resta bouche bée. Comment ce Shukaku pouvait déceler cela ? Il n'était pas sensoriel sinon elle l'aurait sentit. Elle se résigna et partit, laissant le rouquin. Elle remarqua néanmoins qu'un petit sourire dessina le coin de sa bouche, satisfait d'avoir cloué le bec de la Sorcière, ce qui la fit grimacer.

OoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade voyait les ruines à plusieurs mètres devant elle, ce qui la fit sourire. Enfin ils arrivaient au point de rendez-vous, enfin elle allait savoir si elle avait eu raison ou tort d'avoir caché la présence d'un Shukaku dans l'escouade à Hinata. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui révélé ce détail par peur de son refus. Hinata avait une sainte horreur des Shukakus, l'un d'eux ayant eu raison de sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite. Mais la Senju savait que Gaara n'était pas comme les autres manipulateurs de sable, si peu soient-ils. Elle avait attentivement écouté son époux relater l'histoire de ce garçon qu'il avait aidé jadis. Elle connaissait l'ampleur de sa magie et sa maîtrise parfaite, ce qui en faisait le premier et seul Shukaku capable d'être plus puissant que le côté nocif de ce pouvoir. Jiraiya lui avait expliqué que durant l'enfance, Gaara avait souffert d'insomnie tout comme le premier porteur de ce don démoniaque, mais que grâce à son frère et sa sœur aînés il avait réussi à maîtriser cette puissance. Dès lors, un kanji était apparu sur son front, dessinant le signe de l'amour. Tsunade avait confiance en son mari, s'il avait été cherché ce tensaï c'est qu'il savait que Gaara serait leur meilleur atout, après Hinata, pour vaincre le traître. Elle ordonna à son armée d'accélérer le pas en vue de leur destination. Après une trentaine de minutes, elle put voir la silhouette allongé du fainéant qui lui servait de stratège non loin de celle de la Sorcière qui semblait regarder dans sa direction. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son mari qui affichait un grand sourire. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Tsuande et Jiraiya furent accueillis par le regard soucieux du Nara et de Hinata. Personne n'eut besoin de prononcé le moindre mot, Hinata avait partagé son inquiétude par télépathie à la Senju qui afficha un air grave et hurla :

_ NARUTO !

L'interpellé avala difficilement sa salive puis sortit de la file de samouraï pour avancer à pas lent et tremblant vers la furie qui l'avait appelé pendant que le reste de ses camarades recevaient l'ordre de montrer les tentes. Il retira sa capuche puis plaqua son éternel sourire sur son visage, priant tous les kamis que celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère soit clémente, ce qui relèverait du miracle. La Senju lui attrapa l'oreille avec force et le tira à plusieurs mètre de l'attroupement, suivit par Jiraiya et Shikamaru. Elle lui lâcha l'oreille qui avait gravement rougis, puis le fixa de son regard meurtrier :

_ Dis-moi que tu as une excellente raison pour que je t'épargne.

_ Okaasan, dit d'un ton suppliant le blondinet, je te promets d'être super prudent et d'obéir à tous les ordres que tu me donneras, c'est juré !

Si Tsunade avait été, à cet instant, une bouilloire, on aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines et ses oreilles tellement elle respirait la colère. Elle se retenait de ne pas étrangler l'Uzumaki. Elle avait beau l'aimer de toute son âme, lorsqu'il ne l'écoutait pas, ou qu'il l'affublait de l'un de ses surnoms dégradant, elle ne voyait en lui qu'un petit merdeux qui mérite une bonne branlée. Son pied tapait frénétiquement sur le sol, ses poings étaient posés sur ses hanches, ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Naruto regarda alors Jiraiya qui semblait moins énervé mais qui laissait son regard montré au prince son mécontentement. Shikamaru informa alors le couple de la discussion qu'avait eu l'escouade sur la présence de l'Uzumaki ce qui fit soupirer la Senju qui finis par dire :

_ Très bien. Je prendrais ma décision plus tard, en attendant, BAKA, tu vas gentiment rejoindre les autres et te faire le plus discret possible. Si tu as le malheur de faire un pas de travers je creuserais moi-même ta tombe, c'est compris.

Le prince avala sa salive, affichant un rire nerveux, tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il savait qu'il devait obéir à sa mère adoptive sous peine de ne jamais pouvoir remettre le nez dehors avant la fin de ses jours. Il partit avec Jiraiya et Shikamaru que Tsunade chargea d'aller prévenir Hinata qu'elle voulait lui parler.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la blonde aux deux couettes se trouvait en face de la brune à manger les restes d'un rongeur cuit au feu de bois. Les deux femmes avaient longuement discuté du cas de Naruto, finissant par statuer qu'il pouvait les aider tant qu'il restait sur le qui-vive et protégé par Hinata. Tsunade voulu alors aborder le sujet délicat qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la formation de l'escouade tensaï. Elle se racla la gorge puis dit :

_ Tu as fait connaissance avec ton équipe ?

La Hyûga jeta un regard scrutateur à son vis-à-vis, de par le ton qu'elle venait d'employé et en la fixant droit dans les yeux, Hinata savait exactement ce qui torturait Tsunade et le pourquoi de sa question.

_ Tu as eu tort Tsunade-sama, tu aurais dû me prévenir.

La Senju soupira puis s'excusa avant de raconter à la Hyûga l'histoire qu'elle connaissait du Shukaku. La brune l'écoutait attentivement tout en finissant de manger. Elle fut rassurée de savoir que Gaara maitrisait parfaitement son don, mais tout ceci ne l'aidait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était obligé de garder un contact visuel avec lui pour sonder son esprit, habituellement elle n'était pas obligé d'en arriver là !

_ J'ai refusé de faire équipe avec lui, expliqua Hinata. Je n'arrive pas à le sonder sans être obligé de le fixer dans les yeux et ce n'est pas chose aisé, ce type à un regard... Impressionnant et intimidant. La première fois que...

La Sorcière se stoppa puis fixa un rocher derrière Tsunade. Deux secondes après, la silhouette du Shukaku se dessina, s'approchant des deux femmes. Il ne fit pas attention à elles jusqu'à ce que Tsunade l'interpelle :

_ Gaara, pourrais-tu tenir compagnie à Hinata le temps que j'aille voir ce que fait mon idiot d'époux ?

La Sorcière lui lança un regard colérique avant qu'elle ne parte, la laissant seule avec celui qu'elle ne voulait pas approcher plus que nécessaire. Apparemment, la Senju ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde que le Shukaku avait des doutes sur la Sorcière !

OoOoOoOoOo

Gaara était resté debout, bras croisés sur son torse, appuyé contre l'une des pierres beige qui jonchaient la plaine. Hinata ne le regardait pas et parlait encore moins. La présence du Shukaku la dérangeait, non plus pour les même raisons que le matin même, mais plutôt pour cette aura contraire à la sienne qui faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle devait donc se l'avouer, le Shukaku lui faisait peur. Elle se savait pourtant plus puissante que lui, mais son contrôle de l'esprit et du corps ne lui était d'aucune utilité sur lui, à moins qu'elle garde fixement un contact visuel. Epuisée de sentir le poids de cette aura, elle rompit le silence :

_ Tu peux partir tu sais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis s'allongea sur l'herbe afin d'admirer le ciel étoilé dans lequel n'apparaissait qu'un quart de lune. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire et ne voulait pas d'ailleurs, encore moins à lui. Elle resta silencieuse, espérant que la Senju revienne assez vite, bien qu'elle ait des doutes sur ça. Elle sentit alors l'aura du Shukaku se rapprocher encore plus et vit qu'il s'allongeait à côté d'elle. À une distance raisonnable quand même, mais qui la gênait malgré tout.

_ Ton aura est l'inverse de la mienne, dit alors Gaara après un court silence. Et tu auras beau cacher ce que tu veux, je ressens la noblesse qui émane de toi. Je ne suis pas super doué pour la parlote mais je suis un bon observateur. Sasuke et Tenten ne savent pas, mais Jiraiya, sa femme et le Nara connaissent ton secret.

Hinata soupira. Effectivement, il était bon observateur. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant aux solutions qui s'offraient à elle. Continuer de lui cacher son identité n'était pas la meilleure solution, il allait continuer d'investiguer et ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Résolue, elle dit :

_ Je ne suis pas une Sorcière comme les autres, j'appartiens à une grande famille de noble Sorciers et Prêtres. Si je ne le révèle pas, c'est parce que ma présence parmi vous est...

_ A double tranchant, dit Gaara reprenant les paroles de Tsunade lors de leur première réunion où Hinata n'était pas présente.

_ C'est ça. Mon père a combattu Madara avec Hashirama Senju et le roi Uzumaki. Il l'a payé de sa vie. Etant donné que ma famille est la protectrice de la lignée du roi, j'ai pris la place de mon père et j'ai veillé sur les Uzumaki. Ma vie appartient au prince Naruto ou aux... Aux Ôtsutsuki.

Le Shukaku fronçait les sourcils. Si la Sorcière était la fille du troisième combattant, quel âge avait-elle ? Et qui sont les Ôtsutsuki ? Sans formuler de question, les réponses arrivèrent.

_ Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga, ma famille appartient à la branche principale Ôtsutsuki. La kami Kaguya s'est éprise d'un humain avec qui elle a eu deux enfants. L'aîné fut le créateur des hommes, donnant naissance aux lignées telles que les Senju ou les Uzumaki. Le second émigra sur la lune, créant la lignée Ôtsutsuki. De cette famille sont nés des jumeaux, ce qui est assez fréquent chez nous, nous divisant en deux branches. Les Hyûga, ma famille, est la branche secondaire, voué à protéger les Uzumaki et à servir les Ôtsutski. A l'âge de trois ans, les Hyûga sont marqués d'un sceau. Ceci nous oblige à respecter notre devoir. Si nous trahissons la lignée royale ou la branche principale, le sceau s'active et nous perdons notre immortalité ainsi que notre lien familiale.

_ Quel âge as-tu ?

_ J'ai 224 ans, répondit Hinata en laissant échapper un petit rire.

_ Hum ! Pourquoi le traître veut ton cœur ?

_ Ça lui donnerait mes pouvoirs et mon immortalité, ce qui le rendrait presque invulnérable.

Les deux restèrent silencieux un moment, l'une apeuré par la future réaction du Shukaku et l'autre enregistrant les informations. Puis Gaara rompit le silence :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'une trahison pour la branche principale ?

Cette question, la Sorcière la redoutait quelque peu. Elle avait un peu honte de lui révéler cette vérité, mais maintenant elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

_ Ne pas remplir son devoir envers la lignée royale, objecter un ordre direct des Ôtsutsuki et... Se lier à un humain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien? Vous m'avez manqué, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre depuis un bail...**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Ccilia: merci ;) un peu de patience, Sakura arrive lol. Je vais voir si je peux mettre un peu plus de POV Madara/Sakura, je ne te garantit rien, mais je peux essayer!**

 **Vicca13: Merci, merci )**

 **Lawkyrie: merci ;) Aaahh j'aime bien les pairings étranges comme tu dis :D Tu sais que je pense à toi quand j'écris et me relis, pour vérifier que je ne fais pas trop de répétitions lol, ça doit être mon plus gros défaut parce même mon éditeur me le dis lol.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture mes chéris ;)**

 ** _Chapitre 6_**

Hinata se sentait nerveuse, elle espérait fortement qu'il ne pose plus aucune question et qu'il accepte de garder ses révélations pour lui. Gaara restait silencieux, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux rivés sur le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles. Il réfléchissait. Il ressentait la puissance de la Sorcière, il l'a savait plus puissante que lui, mais le fait qu'elle soit la cible de Madara rendait sa présence dangereuse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Senju avait accepté de l'emmener dans l'escouade. C'était tellement plus risqué. Peut-être que le Nara avait souhaité qu'il fasse équipe avec elle pour la protéger du traître ! C'était logique selon lui, il accepterait donc de faire équipe avec elle. Arrivé à ces conclusions, il se dit qu'avec ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler, il pouvait bien accepter sa requête. Il se redressa jusqu'à se retrouver assis :

_ Regarde-moi dans les yeux maintenant.

Hinata fut surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle prit la même position que Gaara et le fixa dans les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils, leur couleur était rare et dégageait quelque chose, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle, mais leur froideur les rendait intimidant. Une fois qu'elle eut passé cette barrière, elle put voir ce qu'elle cherchait. Le Shukaku n'avait pas eu une enfance facile à cause de son don, mais ce que lui avait raconté Tsunade sur lui s'avérait. Il avait une excellente maîtrise de son pouvoir et ce, grâce à l'amour qu'il portait à sa sœur et son frère. Elle vit aussi à quel point il était protecteur et loyal, ce qui la rassura encore plus. Oui, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle brisa le lien en détournant ses yeux du Shukaku et repris ses esprits avant de lui sourire.

_ Ça te conviens ? La questionna-t-il.

_ Oui, merci.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux voir quand tu fais ça ?

La Sorcière fit un nouveau sourire discret en même temps que ses joues rosirent, puis elle expliqua :

_ L'aura qui émane de nous me suffit à sonder la puissance d'un tensaï, mais lorsque je garde un contact visuel, j'ai accès à la mémoire et aux sentiments. Si je fixe un ennemi par exemple, je peux contrôler son esprit, remplacer sa mémoire en effaçant des souvenirs ou encore lui faire croire à quelque chose. La seule chose que je ne peux faire, c'est touché aux sentiments présents, je ne peux pas changer de la colère en amour, c'est impossible, par contre, je peux m'en servir.

Gaara hochait doucement la tête en fixant l'herbe qui le distançait de la Sorcière, il venait de lui donner accès à ses souvenirs et à ses sentiments, elle savait donc tout de lui, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Mais elle lui avait dit qui elle est. Tsunade arriva vers eux pour leur ordonner de se reposer un peu car demain serait une journée éprouvante. Les deux se levèrent d'un même mouvement puis allèrent dans leur tente respective. Hinata retrouva Tenten déjà endormi ainsi qu'un groupe de quatre samouraïs femmes en pleine discussion. Elle se coucha rapidement sur le lit mit à sa disposition, puis trouva le sommeil assez vite.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil se leva tôt, éclairant faiblement de sa lumière dorée la plaine qui séparait les ruines d'une immense forêt. Cette même plaine qui avait été témoin il y a plus d'un siècle de la disparition du traître. L'escouade et l'armée de Tsunade étaient déjà debout, se préparant au cas où Madara attaquerait. Jiraiya discutait avec Shikamaru, Naruto faisait le paon devant Hinata, Tenten et Sasuke s'accordait sur la suite pendant que Tsunade et Gaara donnaient des ordres aux samouraïs. N'écoutant que d'une oreille le prince, Hinata sondait l'armée de la Senju. C'était de bons samouraïs, loyaux et combattifs. Elle ne décelait aucune peur dans leurs yeux alors que leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant le prince l'appeler :

_ Hinata ?

_ Oui Altesse.

Le blondinet fit une grimace, il n'appréciait pas beaucoup ce titre de noblesse et était plutôt habitué à qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. La Sorcière le fixait en souriant puis prit un air moins joyeux avant de dire :

_ Naruto, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas être celle qu'il te faut.

L'Uzumaki ouvrit grand ses yeux, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse lire en lui aussi facilement. Certes il n'avait pas de sentiments à proprement parlé envers elle, mais une attirance non négligeable et il espérait se rapprocher d'elle pour apprendre à la connaître. Il se gratta le derrière de la tête en souriant bêtement puis dit :

_ Ah ah ah, non Hinata, je... Enfin, nous pouvons être amis n'est-ce pas ?

La Sorcière hocha la tête en lui faisant un léger sourire puis s'alarma en sentant que l'armée de Madara s'approchait. Elle courut immédiatement rejoindre Tsunade pour l'avertir.

En moins de dix minutes, l'armée de la Senju fut prête, alignée sur la plaine, une main sur le manche de leur katana, précédée par Tsunade, son époux, le prince et le Nara, eux-mêmes précédés par l'escouade. Un vent chaud souffla sur la plaine, les silhouettes ennemies se dessinaient à l'orée du bois. Hinata fut parcouru d'un frisson en sentant la puissance des tensaïs de Madara réunis, mais elle restait confiante sur sa propre escouade, sachant pertinemment que s'ils n'éliminaient pas ces sous-fifres, venir à bout de Madara et sa Prêtresse serait impossible. Elle fronça les sourcils puis chercha le Suiton. Elle vit alors un homme qui n'avait rien d'humain. Son visage carré était d'un teint bleu pâle, ses yeux étaient petits, cernés par trois marques qui ressemblaient à des branchies. Ses cheveux étaient court, coiffés en pic au-dessus de sa tête et d'un bleu nuit. Hinata le vit la regarder, affichant alors un sourire mesquin dévoilant ses dents pointues. Elle entendit Tenten le décrire comme étant colossale, mais la force physique lui importait peu, elle devait juste garder le contact visuel avec lui, malheureusement, le Suiton riva ses yeux sur le Shukaku, ce qui ne la rassurait pas. Elle décida alors de chercher des yeux l'Invocateur, elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait celui que devait combattre Gaara. Elle croisa le regard violet d'un homme aux cheveux argenté qui affichait un sourire satisfait en scrutant le Susanoo. Apparemment, le traître avait assigné un ennemi à chacun de ses tensaïs. Elle épia alors les autres, cherchant leur ennemi parmi ses amis. L'un des Dotons avait des cheveux longs et d'un blond presque identique au prince dont une mèche recouvrait une partie de son visage. Ses yeux bleu clair étaient fixés sur Tenten, tout comme son homologue. Le deuxième Doton n'affichait pas le sourire du blond en fixant Tenten, ses yeux, d'un noir profond, respirait l'assurance derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il avait des cheveux argenté et noués en une queue de cheval hirsute. Le dernier tensaï la regardait avec ses yeux noirs dans lesquels elle pouvait lire autant de peur que d'assurance. Il ne souriait pas, son visage était impassible. Ses cheveux étaient brun sombre assez court et la moitié droite de son visage semblait avoir souffert de brûlure. Elle sourit en voyant que Madara lui avait assigné un Katon comme ennemi, le traître la sous-estimait. Quelque chose chez cet homme, son aura peut-être, le rendait bien moins menaçant que son don. Elle fit alors part, par la pensée, de ses conclusions à ses partenaires, sans oublié les gradés des samouraïs : _« le Suiton a pour cible le Shukaku, l'Invocateur doit combattre Sasuke, les Dotons ont pour cible Tenten et c'est le Katon qui doit se charger de moi. Ils nous empêcherons d'attaquer ceux que nous voulons. »_ Entendant cela, Shikamaru fronça les sourcils, tout son plan était fichu, pire encore, Gaara allait devoir combattre le Suiton que Hinata avait prédit très puissant. Analysant rapidement la situation et voyant l'armée ennemie se stabiliser, le Nara fit part, en parlant un peu plus fort pour être bien entendu de l'escouade, de sa nouvelle stratégie.

_ En équipe, Sasuke et Tenten contre l'Invocateur et les Dotons, Gaara et Hinata contre le Katon et le Suiton. Protégez-vous mutuellement.

Gaara sentit Hinata s'approcher de lui pendant que Tenten en faisait de même avec Sasuke. Il entendit la Sorcière parler dans sa tête, lui expliquant qu'elle le protégerait du Suiton s'il l'a protégeait du Katon. Le rouquin souriait, il savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protéger d'un Katon et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour le Suiton. Il devait bien avoué que lui-même n'était pas rassuré d'être la cible de cet être inhumain, sans la Sorcière, il n'avait aucune chance de le vaincre. Il ne fit que hocher la tête pour acquiescer puis Hinata le regarda :

_ Je resterais connectée à ton esprit, il te suffira de penser pour que je t'entende.

Cette nouvelle ne le réjouissait pas, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Tsunade sortit son katana de son fourreau, imitée par Jiraiya, Shikamaru et le reste de l'armée. Ils étaient inférieurs en nombre, mais Tsunade savait que Naruto leur serait d'une aide précieuse, même si cela l'apeurait aussi. Elle cria pour lancer l'assaut, tous courants derrière la Senju, réduisant l'espace qui les séparaient de leurs ennemis.

OoOoOoOoOo

Madara, perché sur une branche d'un des arbres qui arborait la forêt, caressait d'un geste absent les cheveux de Sakura. La Prêtresse avait élu domicile entre les jambes de son maître, scrutant la prairie qui allait devenir un champ de bataille. Allongé contre son torse musclé, elle avait une vue imprenable sur ce qui se déroulait en bas. Madara avait donné l'ordre à ses tensaïs de n'intervenir que lorsque l'escouade de la Senju aurait lancé les hostilités. Il voulait voir ce dont son ennemi était capable, il voulait voir si la descendante de son vieil ami Hashirama avait hérité de toute la noblesse de ce dernier. Il eut un sourire en voyant les samouraïs croiser le fer. Il braqua ses yeux sur l'énergie qui émanait de la femme aux deux couettes blondes, c'était elle la Senju, il en était persuadé, son aura ressemblait tellement à celle de Hashirama. Elle était rapide et précise, tranchant, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, la tête de ses assaillants. La voix de Sakura le sortit de sa contemplation :

_ Maître, il y a un Fûton dans leur rang.

Madara posa immédiatement ses yeux sur une tête blonde qui n'avait pas de katana mais qui semblait tout aussi capable de trancher ses ennemis. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que les mains du blondinet étaient enveloppées d'un halo blanchâtre et qu'à chaque fois qu'il portait un coup avec, c'était comme si une lame avait fusionné avec ses mains.

_ Qui est-il ? Questionna le traître qui ne reconnaissait pas cette aura.

_ Je crois que c'est l'Uzumaki, le prince du Pays du Feu, dit hésitante la Prêtresse.

Les pupilles du traître s'écarquillèrent, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un descendant de cet idiot d'Uzumaki puisse être un tensaï ! En le regardant bien, il est vrai que la blondeur de ses cheveux rappelait le roi d'antan, mais ceci n'était en rien explicatif, le fils dudit roi de l'époque avait des cheveux rouge. Il grimaça en remarquant qu'il n'avait même pas sentit l'énergie de ce tensaï et un Fûton ne le réjouissait pas. Il regardait son armée de samouraï perdre plusieurs soldats, mais ceci n'était qu'un détail pour lui, son armée était en surnombre tout comme ses tensaïs et leur rôle n'était pas de gagner cette guerre, mais d'affaiblir l'ennemi. Les pertes lui importaient peu, la seule qui devait rester en vie avec lui était Sakura, sa Prêtresse. Il aurait bien aimé quand même garder Kisame et Hidan en vie, ces deux-là était assez puissant pour devenir ses bras droit dans la prise de contrôle du pays. Ses pensées se reportèrent sur le champ de bataille quand il vit que l'escouade avançait vers ses tensaïs, _« les choses amusantes vont commencer »_ pensa-t-il. Il caressa la joue de Sakura qui leva son visage vers lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis dit :

_ Regarde le spectacle ma Prêtresse, apprends tout ce que tu peux sur nos futurs ennemis.

Elle lui fit un sourire puis l'embrassa encore avant de river son regard sur le champ de bataille. Elle voulait absolument affronter la Sorcière qui faisait partie de l'escouade, elle la savait puissante à en croire son aura, mais ceci la motivait bien plus. Elle s'imaginait déjà lui arracher le cœur et l'engloutir pour s'approprié ses pouvoirs, elle ne serait alors plus juste une guérisseuse, mais aussi une omnisciente, ce qui serait un atout supplémentaire pour son maître. Elle fixa la brune qui avançait sur la plaine, son aura dégageait quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne la quitterait pas des yeux tout le long de cette bataille, elle voulait tout savoir de ces dons, de cette ennemie qui finirait par périr de sa main. Madara, lui, fixait le Shukaku avec des yeux reflétant la folie. Certes, c'est le cœur d'une Hyûga qui lui fallait, mais le cœur de ce Shukaku pourrait être un plus non négligeable, le grand Madara saurait maîtriser la puissance du démon ! Il ricana à l'idée d'augmenter encore sa puissance, il n'espérait plus que Kisame ne le tue pas trop vite.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou mes amours de lecteur ! Je suis terriblement désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, promis le prochain arrivera vite. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et un "spécial check" à j'men pour avoir proposé ma fiction à**

 **Aller, bonne lecture, bisous**

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

Hinata avait ressenti l'aura du traître et de sa Prêtresse non loin, elle se doutait qu'ils devaient les épier, mais ceci n'avait que peu d'importance. Son père lui avait souvent parlé du traître avant de s'allié au Senju et au roi, il le voyait comme un ennemi bien sûr, mais qui avait du respect pour un bon combattant. Il ne serait pas facile de le faire venir sur le champ de bataille, ni même de le faire sortir de ses gonds ! Mais c'était plutôt arrangeant, cela leur laissait le temps de se débarrasser de ses tensaïs. Elle fixait le Suiton, espérant plonger dans ses yeux pour contrôler son esprit, mais ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Gaara. Elle bifurqua alors son regard sur le Katon et fronça les sourcils. L'homme ne la regardait pas, ses yeux étaient figés sur un point derrière elle, le visage toujours impassible. L'escouade avait avancé de quelques mètres, les séparant des tensaïs ennemis que par les combats opposant les samouraïs, mais les sous-fifres du traître ne bougeaient pas. Ils se contentaient de les fixer tout en souriant pour certain.

Le Nara avait remarqué ce que la Sorcière voyait, il était persuadé que le traître voulait juste jauger ses ennemis et non les combattre immédiatement. Il se rassura en sachant que son escouade avait déjà cette possibilité grâce au don de Hinata, mais il appréhendait tout de même. Il enfonça la lame de son katana dans le cœur d'un ennemi tout en esquivant une attaque en se baissant. Naruto décapita deux samouraïs de ses mains avant de regarder en direction du Nara qui hocha la tête. L'armée de Tsunade s'en sortait bien, mais leur infériorité commençait à se faire sentir. Shikamaru se chargea de quelques ennemis supplémentaires tout en courant vers l'escouade. Il fit une pirouette en déchirant la poitrine d'un énième ennemis puis se stabilisa devant Hinata.

_ Ils n'attaqueront pas, Susanoo, aide-nous.

Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Hinata voyait Tsunade et son époux s'unirent pour anéantir plus de samouraïs ennemis, Naruto s'en sortait très bien et le Nara rejoignait le champ de bataille. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et dit :

_ Si tu unis ta foudre au vent du prince, nous pourrions éliminer une bonne partie des Samouraïs du traître.

Il hocha la tête pendant que la Sorcière se tournait vers Gaara en disant :

_ Pourrais-tu former un bouclier autour de nos samouraïs ?

_ Evidemment, répondit-il de son ton habituel.

Sasuke avait rejoint Naruto et Gaara s'était légèrement avancer, laissant Tenten et Hinata en arrière, spectatrice de ce qui allait suivre. Le Shukaku gardait ses bras croisés sur son torse, rien de sa posture ne prédisait qu'il allait intervenir.

A l'instant même où le Susanoo et le Fûton créèrent un immense tourbillon de vent puissant charger en électricité, les samouraïs de Tsunade ainsi que leurs gradés se retrouvèrent encerclé par un tombeau de sable, les immobilisant et les protégeant. Les ennemis, eux, subissaient la tornade mortelle sans avoir la chance de se sauver. Kisame et ses acolytes regardaient le champ de bataille. L'homme inhumain souriait face à cette démonstration de puissance sans bouger d'un pouce. Il avait hâte d'affronter le Shukaku, n'ayant jamais eu la chance de se battre contre un ennemi si puissant. Madara et sa Prêtresse regardaient la tornade modifiée raser la plaine, emportant avec elle ses victimes qui subissaient une électrocution avant de s'envoler pour s'écraser à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit qu'ils avaient foulé.

En moins de cinq minutes, la tornade s'évanouit, les vents se dissipèrent et seuls quelques éclairs caressant encore le sol poussiéreux prouvaient que l'attaque avait bien eu lieu. Les samouraïs de la Senju furent libérés et constatèrent l'étendue des dégâts. La plaine, si verdoyante, n'était plus qu'un terrain de terre où gisaient des corps sans vie éparpillés par-ci par-là. Tsunade riva son regard vers l'est, voyant de nombreux corps de samouraïs ennemis entassés les uns sur les autres, fumant encore et dégageant une odeur de porc grillé. Elle esquissa un petit sourire de satisfaction qui disparut bien vite lorsque le traître, abandonnant son perchoir, atterrit sur la plaine accroupit. Il se redressa calmement puis se mit à applaudir l'exploit du prince et du Susanoo avant de fixer la samouraï au deux couettes blonde. Il l'a salua en s'inclinant légèrement puis dit :

_ Senju, tu honores ton ancêtre, ton art du katana est agréable à regarder.

Tsunade resta en position de combat, tenant son arme de ses deux mains et fronçant les sourcils en jetant un regard plein de haine à Madara. Son époux s'était rapproché d'elle dans un élan de protection, pendant que le Nara faisait barrière entre le traître et le prince.

_ Cela dit, continua Madara, tu as triché en envoyant tes tensaïs aider ton armée. Comme tu as pu le constater, les miens sont restés en retrait. Mais je suis bon joueur, je te propose de continuer la partie demain.

_ Nous ne sommes pas sur un plateau de shôgi, vociféra Tsunade en resserrant son emprise sur son katana.

Madara s'esclaffa, imité par ses tensaïs. Kisame ne lâchait pas Gaara des yeux et affichait son sourire malsain en montrant ses dents de requin.

_ Hashirama ne t'as pas transmis son amour pour les échecs Senju ? Chaque guerre est une partie de shôgi, chaque bataille est l'équivalent des pions que l'on déploie.

Pendant que l'homme aux pupilles de sang discourait sur les stratégies d'une guerre, Shikamaru avait donné la protection du prince à l'escouade et s'était rapproché de sa supérieure pour la conseiller. Le Nara voyait dans la proposition de jeu du traître l'opportunité de prendre le dessus sur les tensaïs adverses, il était lui-même un grand adepte de ce jeu. Après le monologue de Madara, Tsunade répondit :

_ Tu veux donc jouer ? Très bien. Tes tensaïs contre mon escouade.

_ Du duel ou tu comptes former des équipes ? Questionna le traître sans dissimuler son sourire satisfait.

_ Duel, je te laisse le choix de ton premier combattant.

_ Hum...

Madara détourna ses yeux de la Senju pour regarder l'escouade ennemie. Il savait qu'en envoyant un de ses tensaïs, la descendante de Hashirama lui donnerait un ennemi capable de l'anéantir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'envoyer ses meilleurs éléments de suite. Il réfléchit un instant puis déclara :

_ Obito.

L'homme, aux cheveux brun et à la moitié du visage brûlé, s'avança près de son maître en gardant son impassibilité. Il se doutait qu'il aurait été choisi, Madara ne le considérait que comme un pion à tuer facilement.

Le Nara chuchota un conseil à sa supérieure avant que celle-ci ne tourne ses yeux sur son escouade et appelle l'adversaire du Katon.

_ Tenten.

Le traître se mit à rire ouvertement. Son Katon allait devoir affronter une Invocatrice ! _« Facile »_ pensa le traître. Il hocha la tête puis déclara :

_ Bien, le combat aura lieu demain à midi.

Pendant que Tsunade donnait son accord, la Dragonne regardait son ennemi, essayant de l'analyser.

OoOoOoOoOo

Une longue discussion avait animé la soirée du côté des ruines. Les trois samouraïs tenaient tête à la Sorcière qui n'avait jamais été autant en colère de toute sa vie. Son aura était palpable à moins d'un mètre, ses cheveux se dressaient autour de sa tête comme mue par une force invisible et des veines s'étaient dessinées au niveau de ses tempes. Tsunade, qui la connaissait depuis très longtemps, ne l'avait jamais vu dans pareil état.

_ Vous êtes complètement inconscient ou alors de vrais idiots ? Questionna Hinata d'une voix colérique qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Accepter le...

_ Hinata ce n'est pas une décision prise à la va-vite, rétorqua Shikamaru, nous devons...

_ Parce que c'est ton cerveau surdéveloppé qui a pondu une aberration aussi absurde ?

Le Nara fut quelque peu vexé, c'était bien la première fois qu'on critiquait son intelligence de stratège et entendre cela de la bouche de la Sorcière n'en était que plus dégradant.

_ Shika à raison, répliqua Tsunade d'un ton calme. Si nous avons accepté la proposition de Madara c'est pour avoir une chance de contrôler les combats et éliminer les tensaïs ennemis.

Les cheveux de la sorcière reprirent leur place habituelle, ses tempes redevinrent lisses mais son aura restait inchangée.

_ Vous avez tort, dit-elle alors d'un ton plus calme. C'est sous-estimer le traître que de croire cela. En plus vous lui donnez l'opportunité de contrôler le déroulement des opérations.

_ Peut-être, renchérit Jiraiya, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que le Suiton se batte contre Gaara, si nous perdons notre Shukaku...

_ Là c'est lui que vous sous-estimez, coupa Hinata.

_ Mais tu as dit toi-même, continua Tsunade, que le Suiton était d'une grande puissance, Gaara ne ferait pas le poids face à lui.

Hinata comprit enfin la raison de leur démarche, mais elle n'en était pas d'accord pour autant. Elle se calma, faisant disparaître l'émission de son aura, puis dit de sa voix habituellement douce et mélodieuse :

_ Vous ne connaissez pas bien le Shukaku dans ce cas.

Elle s'éloigna des samouraïs pour rejoindre le lac dans la forêt opposé à celle où le traître avait bâti son campement. Elle s'asseyait sur le rocher qui surplombait le lac et trempait ses pieds nus dans l'eau fraîche, tout en se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle savait pourquoi Gaara avait maîtrisé la puissance du démon et même si l'amitié de ses coéquipiers n'était pas aussi forte que l'amour de sa fratrie, son pouvoir en était renforcé. Il est vrai qu'elle-même avait douté de ce don dangereux mais maintenant qu'elle était consciente de sa puissance et du pourquoi de sa maîtrise, elle n'acceptait pas que le Suiton soit supérieur à son coéquipier. C'était d'autant plus vexant lorsque Jiraiya, qui connaissait le Shukaku depuis longtemps, puisse douter de lui à ce point. Elle soupira puis entendit la voix suave de Gaara derrière elle :

_ Merci de m'avoir autant défendu.

Elle lui fit un sourire pendant qu'il prenait place à côté d'elle sans mettre un orteil dans l'eau du lac.

_ Ils croient que ce Suiton va te pulvériser.

_ Ils n'ont pas tort, répondit-il en fixant le lac.

_ Bien sûr qu'ils ont tort.

Gaara fit un sourire en coin, la Sorcière avait elle-même qualifié le Suiton de puissant alors rivaliser contre lui n'était pas chose aisé. Mais voilà qu'elle changeait d'avis. Ils restèrent silencieux, l'une jouant avec ses pieds dans l'eau, l'autre admirant les remous que cela provoquait. Gaara pensait que le fait qu'elle est lue en lui pouvait être la cause de ce changement d'opinion. Il décida de mettre ça de côté pour aborder le combat de demain.

_ Tenten contre le Katon, t'en pense quoi ?

La Hyûga émit un long soupire avant de répondre calmement :

_ L'eau de Ryû est un atout contre le Katon, mais j'ai un pressentiment étrange quant à cet Obito. Son aura ne reflète pas la colère ou la soif de puissance comme ses acolytes, et quelque chose en lui me dit qu'il n'est pas si fidèle que ça au traître. Et puis, continua-t-elle après un court silence, Madara le sous-estime. Il est fort et maîtrise parfaitement son don.

_ Tu m'impressionne, rétorqua Gaara après un léger rire.

Il se releva puis proposa à la Sorcière d'aller entraîner Tenten pour être parfaitement prête. Hinata, considérant ceci comme une très bonne idée, suivi son coéquipier et entraîna la Dragonne sous le regard protecteur du Sasuke et celui admiratif de Naruto.

Tenten écoutait les conseils de ses deux coéquipiers tout en les affrontant sans donner de réel coup. Ses acolytes pouvaient alors admirer le don de l'Invocatrice. Son dragon, Ryû, prenait la taille que sa maîtresse souhaitait, allant de la taille d'un chien à celle colossale de la légende qu'il était. Son corps tout entier était capable de se transformer en eau, sa gueule crachait des geysers d'eau bouillante comme de l'eau tellement glacé que l'attaque emprisonnait l'ennemi dans un iceberg. Tenten n'avait nullement besoin de lui donner d'ordres, elle était si complice avec son dragon qu'ils se battaient en parfaite osmose. Ryû formait un bouclier d'eau invisible sur sa maîtresse, ce que le Shukaku voyait comme un atout excellent contre le Katon.

L'entraînement de la Dragonne dura encore quelques heures, puis les tensaïs allèrent dormir afin d'être fin prêt pour les hostilités du lendemain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou mes amours de lecteur, bon je suis gentille, je vous mets un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner de ma lenteur à publier le précédent! Gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture**

 ** _Chapitre 8_**

Kisame se prenait pour le patron de la bande, toujours à donner des ordres et superviser la moindre action. La veille il avait fait tout un discours à Obito sur comment il devait aborder le combat contre l'Invocatrice. Obito avait été patient, bien que Hidan et Deidara se moquent de lui ouvertement en imitant les gestes de Kisame derrière son dos ou en appuyant ses dires avec un sourire amusé. Obito était partit se coucher avec un mauvais mal de tête. Au matin, alors que le soleil faisait son entrée dans le ciel dégagé, Obito croyait avoir assez de temps pour savourer un agréable silence avant son combat, mais Kisame n'était pas du même avis et, épaulé par Kabuto, il continuait sa tirade de la veille. Il fut néanmoins content que les deux idiots de service ne viennent pas en rajouter. Il soupira fortement puis dit d'un ton calme :

_ Vous me saouler tous les deux, je sais ce que j'ai à faire alors foutez-moi la paix.

Le Katon se leva puis se dirigea vers l'orée de la forêt quand il fut arrêté dans son élan par une jeune femme sublime le fixant de ses yeux émeraude. Elle tenait fermement ses hanches de ses mains et affichait un regard sévère.

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à trahir mon maître Obito, sinon c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi, c'est compris ?

Le Katon haussa les épaules puis passa à côté de la Prêtresse en lui bousculant l'épaule. Il se fichait éperdument des menaces, qu'elles viennent de Madara ou d'elle, peut lui importait. Il allait mener ce combat comme il le sentait.

OoOoOoOoOo

_ Je resterais connecter à toi, c'est promis.

Hinata ne cessait de rassurer la Dragonne. Elle lui tenait les mains, lui caressait le dos... Une fois que les hommes de l'escouade s'étaient retirés pour laisser les deux femmes seules, Tenten avait fait part de ses angoisses à son amie. Elle se savait être la moins puissante de l'escouade et Hinata avait beau lui avoir répété qu'elle se trompait, la Dragonne n'arrivait pas à se faire confiance. C'était pire depuis qu'elle avait vu, la veille, Gaara, le Sasuke et Naruto travailler ensemble pour anéantir les trois quart de l'armée samouraï de Madara. Ses magnifiques yeux marron doré étaient à deux doigts de laisser couler les larmes qu'elle retenait. Elle savait bien qu'elle était un réel danger pour son adversaire, l'eau a toujours été plus forte que le feu, mais elle doutait malgré tout de ces capacités. Hinata avait passé plus d'une demi-heure à la rassurer et à lui donner de bons arguments pour appuyer le fait qu'elle et son dragon étaient de redoutables adversaires. Mais la Dragonne ne fut réellement sûre d'elle que lorsque la Sorcière lui avait promis de rester avec elle tout le long du combat par le biais des pensées. Tenten hocha la tête et renifla avant de prendre un air sûr pour quitter la tente et se rendre sur champ de bataille. Elle passa devant les hommes et sentit Sasuke lui effleuré la main en murmurant qu'elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée du Katon. Ceci eut le don de la faire sourire et de chasser définitivement ses inquiétudes. Si son ami croyait en elle c'est qu'elle était capable d'éliminer ce tensaï ennemi. Sasuke connaissait les inquiétudes de la Dragonne, elle n'avait jamais réellement mener de combat contre un ennemi, elle s'était contenter d'entraînements pour renforcer sa complicité avec Ryû et de quelques attaques servant surtout à faire fuir les pauvres gens qui s'amusaient à la taquiner ou à l'insulter. Elle ne connaissait pas l'art de la guerre et n'avait jamais fait face à un réel ennemi. _« Jiraiya m'a pourtant choisi, c'est que je dois avoir un vrai potentiel »_ se rassurait-elle intérieurement. Elle serra les poings puis fit un sourire à Tsunade et son époux avant de croiser le sourire resplendissant du blondinet qui lui dit d'un air jovial :

_ Aller Tenten, écrabouille-le.

Le prince leva son pouce en l'air en continuant de sourire. Avec l'aide de Hinata, la confiance de Sasuke et le sourire de Naruto, Tenten se sentit fière et prête à relever le défi. Elle rendit son sourire à l'Uzumaki puis le dépassa pour fouler la terre battue de la plaine.

Le nord de la plaine accueillait les tensaïs de Madara, la Prêtresse et son maître, tous alignés, prêt à admirer le don de l'Invocatrice. Le sud de la plaine accueillait l'escouade et les samouraïs qui l'accompagnait, certain que leur Dragonne préférée ressortirait victorieuse de cet affrontement. Les deux concerné se trouvaient face à face, séparés par une distance convenable de deux mètres, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à la chef des samouraïs et la vit confiante. Elle reposa alors son regard sur Tenten et le Katon lorsque la voix de Sasuke résonna à côté d'elle :

_ Pas de panique, elle est douée, elle ne le sait pas c'est tout.

Hinata regarda le Susanoo un instant, croisant le regard noir de celui-ci. Elle pouvait y déceler une grande affection pour Tenten, la même affection que Neji, son cousin, avait pour elle. Elle lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas inquiète quant aux capacités de la Dragonne, mais inquiète sur le choix de son adversaire. Quelque chose la chiffonnait chez le Katon et elle aurait vraiment aimé plonger ses yeux dans les siens pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

OoOoOoOoOo

Obito salua respectueusement la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et celle-ci l'imita sans le lâcher des yeux. Le Katon prit alors une pose de combat et fixa Tenten qui ne bougeait pas. En quelques secondes, une immense flamme jaillit de la bouche du Katon, menaçant férocement la Dragonne qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Un immense dragon aux écailles rouges surgit de nulle part et cracha un jet d'eau sur la flamme, anéantissant l'attaque du Katon avec facilité avant de s'entouré autour de Tenten, la protégeant de son corps. Obito fit un léger sourire, c'était bien sa veine d'avoir en face de lui un dragon Suiton ! Il jeta un bref regard à la Sorcière qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres derrière son adversaire puis se concentra de nouveau sur la Dragonne :

_ Invocatrice de dragon, appela-t-il. Je suis Obito, manipulateur de feu et je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

Tenten, qui avait écouté en fronçant les sourcils, écarquilla les yeux, laissant la surprise se dessiner sur son visage avant de se reprendre rapidement. Bien sûr qu'il était son ennemi, sinon il ne serait pas sur cette plaine à vouloir la combattre ! Tenten fit abstraction de cette présentation et engagea le combat.

La scène face à Tsunade et sa troupe était impressionnante. Si Tenten manquait de confiance en elle, ceci ne se voyait pas. Elle enchaînait les attaques sur le Katon, sa complicité avec Ryû était palpable, leurs gestes étaient synchronisés sans qu'aucun dialogue ne se fasse entre eux. Ryû adaptait sa taille selon les désirs de sa maîtresse, se faisant aussi petit qu'un chien pour l'aider à combattre et allant jusqu'à sa taille originel pour protéger Tenten. De son côté, Obito ne se laissait pas faire, il répondait aux attaques de son adversaire et se défendait avec agilité. Il n'attaquait que trop peu aux yeux de Hinata, comme si il redoutait de devoir blessé la Dragonne et chacune de ses attaques étaient anéantit par le dragon de Tenten comme on souffle sur une allumette. La Sorcière fit part de ses doutes à son amie par le biais de la pensée. Lorsque la Dragonne entendit la voix de Hinata disant _« je crois qu'il dit vrai, il ne cherche pas à te blesser »_ , cette dernière stoppa ses attaques et regarda Ryû s'enrouler autour d'elle, formant comme un bouclier avec son corps. Elle fixa le Katon qui s'était redressé droit face à elle, affichant un visage impassible. Sans un mot, elle demanda à son dragon de prendre une autre forme et ce dernier se mit à rapetisser jusqu'à faire la taille d'un gros chien, grognant à l'encontre du Katon.

_ Pourquoi ne te bats-tu pas ? Questionna Tenten d'une voix stricte.

_ Je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

_ Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

Obito ne répondit pas à Tenten, il se contenta de fixer Hinata droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière en profita pour lire en lui sous le regard interrogatif de Gaara et Sasuke. La Sorcière fini par soupirer. Tout en ayant lu dans la mémoire du Katon, elle avait transmis sa vision à Tenten qui ne lâchait pas son adversaire des yeux. Obito regarda de nouveau son adversaire avec un léger sourire en coin puis il reprit une position de combat avant de dire :

_ Prête ?

Tenten secoua sa tête de droite à gauche en retenant ses larmes, mais le Katon n'en tient pas compte et attaqua pour l'obliger à répondre.

Hinata avait jeté un bref coup d'œil au Susanoo puis elle se concentra de nouveau sur le combat qui lui faisait face, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle ne voyait que de l'eau anéantir le feu, ses yeux embués par l'émotion. Elle savait que son amie n'oserait pas accéder à la requête d'Obito et que ce dernier allait devoir redoubler d'effort pour l'y obliger. Elle entendait vaguement Sasuke se demander pourquoi Tenten n'attaquait que faiblement, elle sentait que le Shukaku n'en pensait pas moins. Elle percevait même l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension de Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikamaru et Naruto... Elle finit par fermer les yeux, pour empêcher ses larmes de brouiller sa vue. Elle vit alors distinctement Obito créer une énorme boule de feu qu'il envoya avec une force démesuré sur Ryû qui reprit immédiatement sa forme originel. L'immense dragon dégagea une grande énergie en repoussant cette puissante attaque puis cracha immédiatement des centaines de pics glacés qui vinrent percer le corps du Katon sur toute sa surface. Elle avait retenu sa respiration, tout comme Tenten. L'air vint de nouveau remplir leurs poumons lorsque le corps du Katon tomba raide sur le sol poussiéreux. La Dragonne s'approcha instinctivement de son ennemi vaincu et s'agenouilla près de lui. Obito la regarda un instant. Son visage paraissait serein malgré un filet de sang qui sortait de sa bouche. Son corps ensanglanté était meurtrit de l'attaque de Ryû et ses mains tremblaient. Les larmes aux yeux, Tenten dit :

_ Je suis désolée.

Le Katon fit un bref sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de murmurer un « merci » que seule Tenten entendit. La Dragonne se releva puis jeta un regard plein de colère au traître avant de crier le nom du Shukaku sans même le regarder. Ce dernier savait pourquoi elle l'avait appelé ainsi et sans quitter sa place ni sa position favorite, un tombeau de sable vint enfermer le corps du Katon avant de s'enfoncer sous terre. Tenten se retourna, quittant le regard de Madara qui semblait jubiler, pour retourner près des siens. Une fois qu'elle fut proche de Tsunade, Ryû disparut. La Senju la félicita, tout comme ses acolytes, puis ce fut le tour de l'escouade de l'accueillir avec un sourire. Tenten se réfugia dans les bras que lui tendait Sasuke. Elle avait gagné, pourtant elle abordait le visage de la défaite et c'est pour cette raison que le Susanoo l'avait enlacé, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tenten se mit à pleurer à chaude larme avant de réussir à se calmer grâce à l'étreinte réconfortante de son ami qui lui caressait le dos en lui disant que tout allait bien.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata avait écouté Tsunade discuter avec le traître. Tous deux s'étaient légèrement avancés sur la plaine et convenait du prochain combat. Le hic c'est qu'ayant perdu, Madara ordonnait à la Senju de choisir en première son futur combattant et malheureusement elle avait choisi Hinata, sachant qu'aucun de ses ennemis ne feraient le poids contre elle. La Sorcière ne trouvait pas cela comme étant une bonne idée mais elle ne dit rien et attendit patiemment que le traître annonce le nom de son futur adversaire. Madara semblait hésiter, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que la samouraï mette en avant son meilleur atout ! Il épia minutieusement ses tensaïs puis se tourna vers Tsunade en répondant :

_ Si tu veux jouer ta meilleure carte, je vais en faire de même. Ma Prêtresse se chargera de ta Sorcière, Senju.

Sur ce, il afficha un immense sourire pendant que Tsunade peinait à cacher son appréhension. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son époux avant de dire :

_ Hum, ce serait dommage de jouer nos meilleures tensaïs aussi rapidement, je dois l'avouer. Je vais donc changer de combattant.

Le sourire du traître s'effaça, ce qui fit paniquer Hinata quand à son accord pour changer d'adversaire, mais lorsque Tsunade annonça son changement, le traître retrouva le sourire.

_ Je préfère choisir mon Susanoo, répliqua finalement la Senju.

_ Parfait, répondit Madara, il affrontera Hidan.

Le fameux Hidan, un Invocateur aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux violets, fit un grand sourire et salua Sasuke d'un signe de la main, cherchant à le provoquer. Hinata n'eut pas le temps de plonger son regard dans le sien, au risque que Madara intercepte son regard, et redoutait un peu le nouveau choix de Tsunade. Le traître quitta la plaine avec son équipe, retournant dans la forêt, pendant que l'escouade et ses samouraïs retournaient aux ruines.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les précédents ! Vos reviews me manques :( Bon, bonne lecture ;)**

 ** _Chapitre 9_**

Hinata et Tenten avaient passés plusieurs heures seules dans le lac pour se ressourcer et discuter. La Dragonne était beaucoup affectée par son combat contre Obito et surtout par ce qu'elle avait vu grâce à Hinata. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répété qu'elle n'était qu'une meurtrière, malgré que son amie essaye de la dissuader de penser ainsi. Sasuke et Gaara arrivèrent au lac en même temps, l'un avec ses mains dans les poches de son bas noir et l'autre croisant ses bras sur son torse comme à son habitude. Tous deux avaient besoin de réponses et ne voulaient attendre que ses dames aient terminé leur bain. Tenten, portant encore ses sous-vêtements, ne se sentit pas gênée de cette apparition, mais pour Hinata, qui ne portait rien étant donné que son seul habit était ses drapages en soie, se sentit gênée. Elle se mit à rougir fortement puis tourna le dos aux deux hommes. Sasuke se mit à rire doucement avant que lui et son coéquipier ne tourne le dos au lac en disant :

_ C'est bon Hinata, on ne regarde pas.

La Sorcière se dépêcha de sortir du lac et de saisir ses drapages avant de se réfugier derrière un arbre pour se rhabiller. Elle se trouvait stupide de ne pas les avoir senti arriver, trop occupé par le problème de Tenten, « heureusement qu'il fait sombre » pensa-t-elle. Elle resta quelques secondes cachée, reprenant contenance puis retourna vers le lac où Tenten se baignait encore mais en compagnie du Susanoo. Gaara, toujours avec son air impassible, attendait Hinata. Il l'a suivi jusqu'aux ruines, en retrait près d'une ancienne tour, puis s'allongea sur l'herbe, mains derrière la tête, en attendant que la jeune femme en fasse de même. Hinata avait rassuré Tsunade sur l'état moral de la Dragonne et remarqua le regard inquiet du prince qui restait bien silencieux comparé à son habitude. Elle quitta la tente de la Senju pour rejoindre Gaara et s'allongée près de lui comme la fois où elle lui avait confié qui elle était vraiment. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes, les étoiles commençaient à se matérialisées dans le ciel noir bleuté alors que la lune n'y apparaissait pas. Hinata soupira, elle savait ce que le Shukaku attendait d'elle, la même chose que Sasuke attendait de Tenten : une explication.

_ Tu connais mon nom, commença-t-elle, mais je ne connais pas le tien !

_ Sabaku.

_ Hum. Connais-tu celui du traître ?

Gaara resta silencieux. Non il ne le connaissait pas, ni même celui des autres tensaïs de l'escouade. Les seuls noms qu'il connaissait étaient celui de Tsunade, de Naruto et de Hinata. Et puis il ne voyait pas l'utilité de les connaître. Devant ce silence, la Sorcière s'expliqua :

_ Il s'appelle Madara Uchiha. Les Uchiha sont depuis plus d'un siècle, les ennemis des Uzumaki et des Senju. Le roi de l'époque considérait qu'il fallait de l'amour pour gouverner un pays. Hashirama était d'accord avec son roi, mais Madara n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il disait qu'on devait faire preuve d'intransigeance et être doté d'une grande puissance pour imposer le respect au peuple...

_ C'est complètement idiot, argumenta Gaara sans lâcher le ciel des yeux.

Hinata esquissa un sourire à cette réflexion, elle était entièrement d'accord avec le Shukaku et d'autant plus en ayant vécu sous les ordres des Ôtsutsuki qui avait les mêmes principes, à peu de chose près, que le traître.

_ La maison Uchiha, continua-t-elle, s'est alors laissée prendre aux paroles du chef de leur clan et ont suivi ses préceptes, même après sa mort. Ce qui signifie que les Uchiha, de par leur nom, sont les ennemis de la couronne Uzumaki et de leurs protecteurs Senju.

_ Pourquoi me raconter cela ?

_ Parce qu'Obito, l'adversaire de Tenten, était un Uchiha, mais qui n'avait pas du tout les mêmes convictions que le traître. Il m'a partagé sa mémoire, que j'ai partagé à Tenten. Il a demandé à Tenten de l'exécuter.

Sur ces mots, Gaara se redressa et s'appuya sur son coude pour fixer Hinata en fronçant les sourcils. La Sorcière évita son regard en continuant de parler :

_ Il nous a aussi prévenus qu'avec un de ses cousins, il a éliminé tout le clan Uchiha quelques dizaine d'années avant que le traître ne se réveille. Les seuls survivants du clan étaient Obito et ses deux cousins. Mais l'aîné des cousins est mort d'une grave maladie, laissant son petit frère seul. Obito, qui était le plus vieux des trois, a confié son autre cousin à une famille, pour qu'il ne sache pas qui il est.

La Sorcière fini par regarder Gaara dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle finirait son récit :

_ Maintenant qu'Obito est mort, le dernier Uchiha encore en vie et contre le traître est ce jeune cousin et... C'est Sasuke.

Gaara ne bougea pas d'un pouce, comme s'il le savait déjà, mais Hinata pouvait voir la surprise dans son for intérieur. Il ne mettait pas pour autant en doute l'allégeance du Susanoo, ce qui rassura Hinata. Restant à fixer les yeux de Gaara, elle se mit à rougir avant de détourner le regard. Elle avait pu lire en lui une certaine affection à son égard et cela la perturbait, même si elle savait que cette affection n'avait rien de bien exceptionnel et que le Shukaku n'en était pas vraiment conscient. Déceler les émotions et les sentiments des autres était ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans son don, elle savait ainsi à quoi s'attendre des autres et percevait la fourberie de certains. C'est cette faculté qui lui avait révélé que Naruto avait été attiré par elle, comme le fait que Sasuke avait un amour fraternel pour Tenten... Elle avait même, il y a quelque années de cela, ouvert les yeux de Tsunade sur les sentiments de Jiraiya et les siens, ce qui les avaient rapproché jusqu'au mariage. Elle aimait ce don et même lorsque celui-ci lui révélait qu'un homme ressentait un quelque chose pour elle, cela lui permettait de mettre les choses au clair d'entrée de jeu sans qu'elle ne se sente gênée ou fautive de briser un cœur. Mais d'avoir vu cette affection dans le cœur de Gaara la gênait et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle se racla la gorge pour dissiper ses pensées puis dit :

_ Voilà pourquoi Tenten à réagit ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas tuer un homme qui n'était pas notre ennemi et encore moins en sachant qu'il était le seul parent de Sasuke.

_ Hum, dit Gaara pensif en se reposant sur l'herbe. Tenten est amoureuse de Sasuke ?

Hinata fit un sourire en évitant de rire.

_ Non, du tout. Elle le voit comme un grand frère et c'est réciproque.

_ Tu lis ce genre de choses ?

_ Oui. Je peux te dire que Sasuke te respecte et rêverait de t'affronter un jour, amicalement bien sûr. Tenten te trouve trop froid et à peur de te parler. Tsunade se méfie un peu de toi, mais fait confiance à son époux. Naruto te trouve bizarre et Jiraiya s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, il t'apprécie sincèrement. Oh et, Shikamaru est persuadé que tu as une carapace d'homme imperturbable, mais qu'au fond tu es un tendre !

Le Shukaku ria légèrement tout en continuant de fixer les étoiles. _« C'est bien pratique comme don ça »_ , pensa-t-il. Un silence plana quelques secondes puis il dit :

_ Naruto me trouve « bizarre » ? Et Tenten a peur de me parler ? Hum... Et toi ?

Elle chercha ses mots un instant puis lui répondit de sa voix calme et mélodieuse :

_ Moi je sais qui tu es.

_ Ça ne répond pas à ma question !

_ Au début j'avais peur de ta magie, donc tu me faisais peur, je n'avais pas confiance en toi. Et puis j'ai lu en toi et j'ai changé d'avis. Disons que j'ai confiance en toi et que je sais que Shikamaru à vue juste. Je sais que tu tires ta maîtrise du démon de l'amour que tu portes à ton frère et ta sœur. Je sais que tu n'es pas celui que tu montres. Alors... Je t'apprécie disons.

Gaara fit un sourire puis tous deux restèrent silencieux à contempler le ciel avant de finir par rejoindre les autres autour d'un repas. Tenten avait longuement parlé avec Sasuke, lui révélant la vérité sur son clan et le rassurant. Mais le Susanoo n'en montrait rien, il paraissait tout aussi calme que lorsque qu'il ignorait tout cela. Par appréhension, Hinata lis en lui et fut rassurée de voir que Sasuke préférait rester fidèle à lui-même en ignorant son nom, mais que sa rage envers Madara en était renforcé. La Sorcière sourit à cette découverte. Le repas terminé, tous allèrent se coucher pendant que les samouraïs, restés sur les ordres de Tsunade, faisaient les rondes pour veiller sur l'escouade.

onestic

Hidan était surexcité. Depuis que Madara l'avait recruté, il n'attendait qu'une chose, se confronter au Susanoo. Il jeta un œil à Kisame, qui le ne prenait pas au sérieux, et sourit. Il allait prouver à ce poisson de malheur qu'un Invocateur de son envergure n'était pas un petit joueur. Il s'étira puis se leva d'un bond avant de faire craquer ses os du dos. Il profita que tous soit encore endormi pour se rendre à l'orée de la forêt. Il scruta le champ de bataille qui allait bientôt accueillir sa victime en souriant, puis il se mit à rire à gorge déployée en imaginant la scène sous ses yeux.

Dans son dos, Deidara, qui venait de se réveiller, le regardait d'un œil interrogatif. Le blond de la troupe prenait l'Invocateur pour un fou. Le fait qu'il affirme haut et fort que le seul vrai plaisir jouissif qui existe soit dans le fait de voir sa victime souffrir d'agonie ne risquait pas de le faire passer pour quelqu'un de parfaitement normal ! Le Doton secoua la tête puis se rallongea en espérant pouvoir dormir ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus malgré les ronflements de Kabuto et les grognements répétitifs de Kizame, sans oublié le rire cinglé de Hidan en fond ! Non loin de là, caché dans le creux d'un tronc d'arbre gigantesque, la jeune Prêtresse dormait encore blottit confortablement dans les bras de son maître. Ce dernier, étant réveillé depuis plusieurs heures, la regardait dormir en effleurant délicatement la peau fine de son bras. La veille, alors qu'il était dans une rage noire d'avoir été berné par Obito, Sakura l'avait réconforté avec sa tendresse, le menant à l'extase avec tellement de facilité. Elle avait réussi à le vider de ses forces, le plongeant dans un sommeil qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis tant d'années, depuis le couronnement de l'Uzumaki. Encore une fois, il pensait qu'il serait sûrement comblé de la savoir en sécurité dans un havre de paix qu'il aurait conçu pour elle. Il se voyait auprès d'elle devant une magnifique cheminée, caressant son ventre rond tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil leur précédente progéniture... Depuis qu'il avait appris la dissémination de son clan par Obito, le désir de pouvoir le reformer avec sa Prêtresse était plus qu'alléchant. Cette idée, ce désir le hantait bien plus que sa mission actuelle. Il se flagellait même de commencer à penser que son vieil ami Senju avait pu avoir raison en suivant l'Uzumaki. Il savait maintenant que ce qu'il ressentait pour Sakura n'était pas qu'une simple attirance physique, pas qu'un désir charnel. Les sentiments qui l'habitaient depuis qu'elle l'avait réveillé s'étaient amplifiés, développés, il était maintenant certain que ce lien qui l'unissait à sa Prêtresse était cet amour qu'il avait juré d'anéantir et qu'il trouvait bien ridicule. _« Tu avais raison Hashirama »_ pensa-t-il, _« l'amour est quelque chose de puissant »_. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la magnifique femme qui logeait dans ses bras, la faisant quitter ses songes pour papillonner des yeux avant de le regarder avec amour. Elle lui caressa la joue puis s'empara timidement de ses lèvres avant de lui souhaiter le bonjour. Madara soupira d'aise.

_ Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux pendant que sa bouche frôlait celle de Sakura.

_ Je t'appartiens Maître, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Madara ne la voulait plus soumise, il la voulait comme son égal, voire même comme sa supérieure, sa Maîtresse, celle qui avait ce pouvoir sur lui, parce que c'est ce qu'elle avait. Elle détenait tout de lui, sa raison, son cœur, son amour...

_ Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, dit-il après avoir lâché cette bouche divine.

Il planta ses yeux sanguins dans ceux de sa belle. Elle put constater à quel point il devenait sérieux. Elle continua de caresser sa joue tout en se perdant dans ses pupilles.

_ Sakura, je veux que tu sois à moi, mais pas parce que tu m'es lié de m'avoir réveillé. J'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi chaque seconde, dit-il en prenant sa main et en la serrant fort. Il est encore temps tu sais. Je peux tout arrêter et m'enfuir loin avec toi, je n'ai besoin que de toi pour vivre.

Jamais, oh grand jamais Sakura n'aurait imaginé que son amour soit réciproque. Elle s'était crue envoutée par lui, que ce qu'elle lui avait offert en lui redonnant la vie lui imposait cette attirance. Mais elle s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien, que ce qui la liait à Madara n'était né que de sa propre volonté, que ce lien portait un nom, celui de l'amour. Mais sachant l'histoire du grand Madara Uchiha, elle s'était résolue à ne jamais attendre plus de son Maître que ce désir charnel qu'ils partageaient. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle était témoin de la lueur brillante qui habitait ces yeux rouge, elle entendait ces mots qui lui réchauffaient le cœur. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent sous l'émotion, mais bien qu'elle ait voulu accéder à sa demande sur le champ et être celle qui reconstruirait le clan de cet homme qui avait volé son cœur, elle restait réaliste.

_ Madara, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante trahissant son émoi, nous ne serons jamais sereins tant que tes ennemis vivront. J'aimerais tant être celle qui te rendra heureux chaque jour, mais je ne veux pas vivre dans la peur. Fini ce pour quoi je t'ai donné ma vie, deviens le roi de ce pays et tu me posséderas sans que personne ne puisse t'en empêcher.

Madara se sentit déchiré, mais elle avait raison, il voulait lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait. Il l'embrassa tendrement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou mes amours, nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci Vicca13 pour ta reviews, surtout en sachant que tu es en pleine révisions pour tes examens... Je suis flattée ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture**

 ** _Chapitre 10_**

Le soleil était à son zénith. Hidan et Sasuke se faisaient face au milieu de la plaine avec comme spectateur leur équipe respective. L'Invocateur affichait un sourire malsain pendant que le Susanoo gardait un visage calme et sérieux. Du côté sud de la plaine, Tenten ne restait pas en place, elle marchait de long en large en se rongeant les ongles. Le combat qu'allait engager son ami lui faisait peur. Elle ne comprenait même pas cette inquiétude alors que Sasuke était puissant et l'un des rares à être né avec le don si précieux du Susanoo. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main du prince agripper timidement son bras. Le blondinet affichait un large sourire et avait légèrement incliné sa tête.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton calme et rassurant. Sasuke est très puissant, il ne lui arrivera rien et il va ratatiner ce minus !

La Dragonne laissa échapper un petit sourire puis hocha la tête avant de suivre Naruto pour regarder le combat. Les samouraïs gradés fronçaient les sourcils en vue de la suite, pendant que Hinata et Gaara attendait patiemment.

Hidan ne se rabaissa pas à saluer son adversaire, ceci n'était que pour les faible tel Obito. Il se tint droit et effaça son sourire, devenant sérieux, ce qui fit ricaner Kisame. Sasuke fut entouré d'un halo bleuté et se mit en position d'attaque. Les mains de l'Invocateur se joignirent, sa peau se mit à noircir et à dessiner des traits épais d'un blanc parfait. En moins d'une seconde, Sasuke fit face, non pas à Hidan, mais à son double. Le Susanoo écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre contenance. Alors l'Invocateur avait le pouvoir d'invoquer son ennemi ? Voilà quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il espérait juste que son double ne soit pas une copie parfaite de lui et son don, il s'imaginait mal s'affronter lui-même.

Au même moment, Hinata poussa un petit cri en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Elle regrettait amèrement que Sasuke est refusé de connecter son esprit au sien, sinon elle aurait pu le prévenir qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas que Hidan ne boive une seule goutte de son sang, sinon cette réplique qu'il avait matérialisée serait une copie conforme de Sasuke. Elle ne pouvait que rester spectatrice et ne pas lâcher l'Invocateur des yeux. Elle vit alors les deux Sasuke se foncer dessus, l'un seul et l'autre suivi par son créateur. S'en suivit un combat acharné dans lequel Sasuke frappait efficacement son double pendant qu'il esquivait Hidan. Gaara fronçait les sourcils en épiant minutieusement la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait remarqué que sa coéquipière était inquiète, ce qui fit naître sa propre inquiétude. Il fit un sourire en entendant les cris d'un millier d'oiseaux résonner, prouvant que Sasuke commençait les choses sérieuses.

Une épée faite de foudre bleutée se tenait dans la main gauche du Susanoo et tranchait son double. Mais à peine s'était-il débarrassé de ce faux Sasuke qu'un autre apparaissait. Le Susanoo était agile et rapide, il évitait chaque coup porté par Hidan tout en faisant disparaître inlassablement les doubles qu'il créait. Il tentait d'analyser la situation. Les répliques de lui-même n'étaient qu'un tas de chair et d'os sans don, facile à liquider. L'Invocateur n'était qu'un piètre combattant, ses coups étaient facilement parable mais le fait qu'il essaye de le blesser avec ses ongles le rendait perplexe. _« Que cherche-t-il à faire bon sang ? »_ se questionna-t-il intérieurement. A peine avait-il décapité une nouvelle réplique qu'il vit une nouvelle prendre forme devant Hidan qui s'était immobilisé et qui riait fortement. La réplique ne bougeait pas, laissant Sasuke reprendre un peu son souffle. Il fixa sévèrement l'Invocateur et le vit se lécher les doigts, la folie habitant ses yeux.

_ Tu es délicieux mon chou, déclara Hidan avant de se remettre à rire en voyant son adversaire froncer les sourcils. Maintenant le combat peut commencer !

Sasuke vit sa réplique former la même épée de foudre que lui, ce qui laissa la surprise se dessiner sur son visage. Comment ? Il jeta un bref regard vers l'escouade et vit que Hinata était au bord des larmes. _« Merde, j'aurais dû accepter »_ pensa-t-il. Il constata alors une griffure sur son avant-bras d'où un filet de sang s'échappait. Il regarda sévèrement l'Invocateur, il avait compris que ce dernier cherchait juste à gouter à son sang pour lui voler son don et en charger sa réplique. Il jura entre ses dents puis porta ses yeux sur son double, prêt à le faire disparaître. Il fonça sur le faux lui et lui transperça l'épaule droite de son épée-foudre, ce qui fit sourire Hidan. Au même moment, une douleur fulgurante se fit ressentir à l'endroit exacte ou il avait touché sa réplique. Il recula rapidement et vit son épaule droite saigner.

_ Ah ah ah ! Mon chou, tu me plais, s'esclaffa l'Invocateur. Vas-y, recommence s'il te plait !

Sasuke fit disparaître sa foudre. Seul le bruit strident de celle de son double résonnait à présent. Il avait bien compris que toute attaque porté contre le faux Susanoo lui était immédiatement infligée, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée qu'il devait maintenant faire l'inverse de ces actes du début de combat. Maintenant, il se contenterait d'attaquer Hidan pour le tuer tout en évitant sa réplique. _« Ça ne va pas être facile »_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

OoOoOoOoOo

Du côté nord de la plaine, Kisame regardait avec dégout l'idiot de Hidan combattre avec sa réplique contre le Susanoo. Ce débile profond ne s'était pas foutu de lui, il avait réellement une puissance non négligeable. Lui-même n'aurait pas aimé l'affronter en sachant que ceci se résumait à se battre contre lui-même. Le seul point faible de l'Invocateur était le début du combat, cet instant où il n'avait pas encore bu le sang de son adversaire et malheureusement pour le Susanoo, c'était perdu d'avance. Malgré son dégout face à ce don intéressant, Kisame laissa un sourire s'emparer de ses lèvres, il devait bien savourer ce moment de se dire que le manipulateur de foudre ne serait plus d'ici quelques minutes, étant un Suiton, cette perspective était ravissante. Il n'aurait pas aimé perdre la face en recevant une électrocution doublement efficace à cause de son propre don ! Si ce cinglé de Hidan le débarrassait de ce puissant tensaï, il ferait l'effort de l'en remercier.

OoOoOoOoOo

Tenten tremblait et pleurait dans les bras de Naruto qui ne savait plus comment la réconforter. Il devait bien s'avouer que lui-même commençait à douter de l'issue du combat et sachant que Sasuke et Tenten étaient très proche, la peur de la Dragonne n'en était que redoublé. Il ne pouvait que l'encerclé de ses bras et la bercer doucement en continuant de regarder le ténébreux et prier tous les kamis pour qu'il s'en sorte. Tsunade, ayant vu Tenten se blottir dans les bras du prince, fit une grimace. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Invocateur soit un Répliqueur, sinon elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé affronter Sasuke. Elle sentit la main de Jiraiya serrer la sienne en signe de réconfort. Elle détourna ses yeux de son fils adoptif pour reporter son attention sur le champ de bataille. La respiration de Hinata s'était accélérée, ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés. Elle paniquait littéralement. Elle ne lâchait pas Sasuke des yeux, cherchant à croiser son regard, une seule petite seconde et elle pourrait se connecter à lui et l'aider. Mais le Susanoo était tellement rapide. Gaara voyait, qu'en plus de sa blessure à l'épaule, Sasuke souffrait d'autres blessures, moins grave certes, mais qui l'affaiblissaient malgré tout. Le Shukaku était impressionné par son équipier, il était agile, rapide et endurant, tout ce qu'on demande à un bon combattant, tout ce qu'on retrouve chez les samouraïs. Il chercha des yeux Tenten, se doutant que celle-ci soit dans un état de peur phénoménale. Il l'a trouva dans les bras du prince et sourit à cette image, elle avait reçu un réconfort. En revenant sur Sasuke il vit Hinata se triturer les doigts par angoisse. Il saisit une de ses mains et la serra en continuant de suivre les mouvements du Susanoo. Il ne vit pas que la Sorcière était surprise par son geste.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke glissa sur plusieurs mètres afin de s'éloigner de son adversaire et sa réplique. Il commençait à fatiguer, sa respiration devenait difficile et son corps le meurtrissait de toute part. Il avait réussi à ne pas blesser mortellement son double, mais avait été dans l'obligation de lui infliger quelques coups bien placé pour espérer atteindre l'Invocateur, mais sans succès. Il devait trouver une faille, il devait trouver une ouverture pour assassiné ce Hidan de malheur et ce en peu de temps, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il imaginait sans mal comment devait être Tenten, il espérait fortement que Hinata l'aide à garder espoir. En pensant à la Sorcière, il se dit qu'avec un peu de chance il pourrait espérer qu'elle l'aide s'il croisait son regard ! Il devait absolument réussir à toucher l'Invocateur avec sa foudre avant que la réplique ne le tue. Lorsqu'il voulut se tourner pour tenter de regarder Hinata, le faux Sasuke s'élança vers lui. Il n'eut que le temps d'esquiver avant de filer vers Hidan. Le combat reprenait et malgré que le Susanoo soit très doué dans ce domaine, il perdait peu à peu ses chances d'achever l'illuminé et sa réplique. A chacun de ses essais pour se connecter à Hinata, son double gâchait tout. La colère commençait à prendre le dessus sur son sérieux et son assiduité. Son corps était épuisé, ses blessures le faisaient souffrir et ses forces commençaient sévèrement à s'amenuiser. Sasuke s'élança une nouvelle fois sur Hidan après avoir esquiver de justesse son double. Mais à peine eu-t-il atteint sa cible qu'une violente douleur s'empara de son ventre, le faisant hurler. Il s'effondra sur le sol en mettant ses mains sur l'endroit où il avait senti la douleur avant de regarder les paumes de ses mains couvertes de sang. Sa vision se brouillait légèrement et il entendit Tenten hurler son nom dans un cri plaintif. Il resta immobile, sentant qu'il n'avait plus assez de force pour se relever. Hidan, qui riait aux éclats, s'avança vers sa victime en applaudissant bruyamment. Une fois au-dessus de Sasuke qui haletait au bord de l'évanouissement, l'Invocateur lui fit un magnifique sourire victorieux et se pencha légèrement vers lui pour dire :

_ C'était génial mon chou, ça fait des années que je n'avais pas eu un adversaire aussi bon que toi !

Sasuke grimaça de douleur puis tenta de se redresser. Il n'eut que le temps de voir la réplique à deux mètre de lui avant que le pied de Hidan ne force sur son torse pour le rallonger. Il entendait les plaintes de Tenten qui ne cessait de hurler son nom, ce qui faisait rire l'Invocateur. Ce dernier déchanta quand il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa victime.

_ Pourquoi tu souris ?

_ Parce que t'es mort, mon chou !

Ni Hidan, ni sa réplique n'eurent le temps de comprendre ou de réagir, le cri d'un millier d'oiseaux retentit pour s'évanouir aussitôt. Sasuke admira son adversaire. Sa gorge laissa échapper un filet circulaire de sang avant que sa tête ne tombe au sol, suivis quelques secondes après par le reste de son corps. Le Susanoo souriait, il avait gagné son combat, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il souffrait énormément. Il entendit la voix de Tenten se rapprocher puis il l'a vit s'agenouiller près de lui. Elle pleurait abondamment, des sillons dessinaient ses joues et le contour de ses yeux avait rougit.

_ Ca va aller, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en lui caressant le front. Ne bouge pas, on va te soigner.

La vision du Susanoo devint trop floue pour discerné correctement les silhouettes qui s'amoncelaient derrière Tenten. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur de la main de son amie. Il sentit qu'on le soulevait puis il perdit connaissance.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hinata était en colère, elle fusillait du regard Tsunade et Shikamaru pendant que Jiraiya tentait de s'éclipser de la tente où la tension était palpable. La Hyûga essayait de se maîtriser, calmant l'émanation de son aura, mais les veines qui défiguraient ses tempes ne trompaient personne.

_ Hinata, dit le Nara d'une voix calme, je sais ce que tu...

_ Non tu ne sais pas, le coupa-t-elle avec colère. Je vous avais dit que d'accepter ce jeu signifiait que Madara prendrait le dessus. Vous n'étiez pas nés la dernière fois qu'il a foulez ce sol, moi si. J'ai vu le roi sombrer, j'ai vu mon père rendre l'âme...

Tsunade la fixait avec des yeux reflétant son malaise. Shikamaru semblait désolé, mais Hinata n'y prêta pas attention.

_ Voyez le résultat, continua-t-elle. Sasuke aujourd'hui et demain ce sera Naruto. Tu pourras vivre avec ça Tsunade-sama ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou mes amours ! Merci à Vicca13 et Lawkyrie pour vos reviews, c'est réconfortant de recevoir vos avis. Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)**

 ** _Chapitre 11_**

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Tenten. Elle semblait endormit à côté de lui, sa main tenue fermement dans la sienne. Son visage, bien que paisible, montrait des signes qu'elle avait beaucoup trop pleuré. Il lui caressa la joue de sa main libre en souriant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la Dragonne ouvrit difficilement les yeux et lorsqu'elle vit que Sasuke était réveillé, de nouvelles larmes surgirent et coulèrent pendant que ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire.

_ Sasuke, dit-elle dans un murmure. Tu m'as fait tellement peur.

Ce dernier lui sourit puis fit une grimace en voulant se redresser. Ses blessures étaient couvertes de bandages et son corps était encore bien douloureux. Il se résigna et garda sa position pendant que Tenten se blottissait contre lui.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il en lui caressant le haut de la tête.

Naruto, qui regardait la scène depuis l'embrasure de la tente, avait souri. Il était content de savoir que le Susanoo allait bien et encore plus content de voir que Tenten retrouvait le sourire. Il les enviait quelque peu, eux au moins avait quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un à aimer. Il referma les pans de l'ouverture de la tente pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Tsunade faisait les cent pas dans sa tente, elle n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Shikamaru dise que c'était une mauvaise idée, à ce que l'escouade affirme son opinion... La seule qui avait réagi comme à ce qu'elle s'attendait était Hinata. Bien que cette dernière ait eu des propos blessant, Tsunade ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle ! Sous la colère et surtout la peur, elle s'était réfugiée dans sa tente pour trouver LA solution qui empêcherait ce combat d'arriver d'ici une quinzaine d'heures, mais rien ne venait. Son angoisse l'empêchait de résonner correctement. Ses mains tremblaient et elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour avoir une bouteille de saké sous la main ! Elle se mit à fouiller partout d'en l'espoir de trouver son breuvage préféré, même juste quelques gouttes. Elle savait qu'ils en avaient apporté avec tout le ravitaillement lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint l'escouade aux ruines, entre les médicaments, les ressources telle que la nourriture et toutes les couvertures qu'ils avaient emmené, elle y avait planqué une belle partie de sa réserve personnelle. Elle retourna sa tente dans tous les sens mais ne trouva rien. Elle jura fort, espérant que son époux l'entende. Il était responsable de son mal-être et elle était persuadée qu'il l'était aussi pour avoir caché ses précieuses bouteilles ! Elle jura de nouveau en s'adressant aux pans de l'ouverture de la tente, mais n'eut aucune réponse. Le soir tombait et tous devaient s'affairer à préparer un repas ou se rassemblé pour échanger des banalités en attendant d'aller se coucher. Elle soupira puis sortit de sa tente avec un regard colérique et l'envie irrépressible de se battre contre quelqu'un. Elle chercha du coin de l'œil un adversaire potentiel. Elle vit un l'attroupement des samouraïs, restés pour protéger et superviser, préparant un repas. Elle distingua la chevelure blonde de son fils dans cette masse et détourna immédiatement le regard. Il était hors de question qu'elle le voit avant un moment. Chemin faisant, ses yeux se posèrent sur une autre troupe de samouraïs qui était à s'entraîner au combat à main nues non loin de l'orée du bois. Son sourire sadique s'élargie lorsqu'elle y aperçu son mari les bras croisés sur son torse, riant à gorge déployée. Elle serra les poings et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers lui.

Au moment où Jiraiya remarqua l'arrivée imminente de sa furie d'épouse, son teint devint blême et ses yeux cherchèrent frénétiquement une porte de sortie sans succès. Elle se planta devant lui, les poings hermétiquement fermés sur ses hanches et le regard criminel. Il avala difficilement sa salive et tenta un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

_ On s'entraîne ma chérie et...

_ Pas de « chérie » qui tienne, vociféra-t-elle. J'ai un besoin urgent de me défouler et je t'ai choisi comme victime donc tu te tais et tu obtempère sinon...

Elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspens mais Jiraiya en connaissait parfaitement la suite. A chaque fois que Tsunade se retrouvait devant un problème auquel elle n'avait aucune solution, la frustration la submergeait et elle allait immédiatement casser les pieds à ses recrues pour soi-disant les entraîner. La vérité c'est qu'elle avait un besoin diabolique de frapper dans tous ce qui bougeait pour évacuer sa colère, son stresse ou sa peur. Si les samouraïs, après cet entraînement bidon, ne l'avait satisfaite, c'était sur son cher et tendre que ça retombait et il savait pertinemment que sa femme était une redoutable guerrière, manipulant le combat aussi bien que son katana. Il se souvenait amèrement des contusions et ecchymoses qui en résultait. Ce soir, il ne pouvait fuir à cette colère, il savait qu'elle lui en voulait et se défouler sur lui la calmerait sûrement. Il afficha un sourire nerveux puis s'adressa aux samouraïs :

_ Mes amis, Tsunade et moi allons vous montrer ce qu'est un vrai combat. En garde, dit-il à son épouse en la regardant.

Cette dernière afficha son sadisme et s'exécuta sans préambule avec jubilation.

Non loin de là, Naruto fixait le sol herbeux, plongé dans ses pensées. Il revoyait le combat qu'avait mené Sasuke contre l'Invocateur, il entendait encore les pleurs de Tenten. Certes, de la voir retrouver le sourire dans la tente parce que le Susanoo s'était réveillé, lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Mais très vite, cette sensation avait disparu pour laisser place à sa solitude. Il enviait Sasuke et Tenten d'être aussi proche, il enviait ses parents adoptifs d'être si complémentaires. Il enviait même la facilité avec laquelle Shikamaru, ce grand fainéant, se dégotait de jolies demoiselles avec qui il pouvait partager des moments intimes. Il avait de nombreuses fois accompagné le Nara dans sa quête pour redorer son nom, il avait souvent terminé sa mission en s'installant dans une auberge pour se « détendre » comme le disait son ami et « jouir des bienfaits de la gent féminine ». Des femmes il en avait eu, mais il se souvenait très bien de leurs paroles, ne se cachant pas pour divulguer que ce qui les attirait chez lui était le fait qu'elles allaient partager la couche du prince ! Il détestait cela. Il détestait qu'on ne lui accorde de l'importance que par son nom. Sa mère voyait son nom comme une faiblesse qu'il faut protéger. Son père et Shika le voyait comme un outil pour le peuple. Et les femmes ne le voyaient que comme un objet qui leur permettrait de se vanter ! Il soupira. Quand il était enfant, il aimait ce nom de famille qui le rendait si précieux aux yeux de beaucoup. Mais à présent qu'il avait bien grandit et mûrit, à présent qu'il était un homme, il se rendait compte que ce nom n'avait pas que des bonnes choses à lui offrir, il était aussi lourd à porter et que certains ne voyait pas qui il était mais juste ce qu'il représentait. Il soupira de nouveau puis sentit une main se poser sur son poignet avec délicatesse. Il releva la tête et vit Ayame lui sourire en lui tendant un bol de ramen. Il lui rendit son sourire puis se saisit de sa nourriture préféré en la remerciant. Ayame faisait partie des dernières recrues de Tsunade. C'était une jeune femme souriante, douce ainsi qu'une excellente cuisinière. Depuis ses six derniers mois, elle avait fait de beaux progrès dans le maniement du katana. Elle était très gentille avec lui et Naruto aimait sa présence réconfortante. Il mit de côté ses pensées et fit la discussion à Ayame. Durant un long moment, tous deux rirent et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Puis la jeune femme, voyant le regard voiler de tristesse du prince, demanda :

_ C'est le combat de demain qui vous met dans cet état Altesse ?

Naruto fit une grimace puis termina son énième bol de ramen qu'il posa sur une pile avant de lui répondre.

_ Ayame, dit-il sérieusement, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. J'ai un prénom tu sais.

_ Oh oui mais, commença-t-elle le rouge aux joues, je vous dois un certain respect et...

_ Je t'en dois autant et puis on est amis non ?

Sur cette affirmation détournée en question, la jeune femme fit un grand sourire et lui promis de ne plus l'appeler autrement.

OoOoOoOoOo

La colère n'arrivait pas à être évacuée. Hinata se massait les tempes en se rendant au lac pour tenter de se calmer. Le combat de Sasuke avait été une victoire, certes, mais de justesse et heureusement que Tsunade avait amené avec elle de bons médecins, sinon, il aurait succombé à ses blessures. Mais pire que tout, le combat de demain était une insulte à son clan. Le traître l'avait finement joué, proposant à la Senju de choisir le tensaï adverse ! Elle avait choisi Kabuto, un Doton assez puissant. Jusque-là, tout allait bien, mais quand le traître déclara que son choix se portait sur Naruto, Hinata cru défaillir. Elle espérait que Tsunade refuserait, mais Jiraiya avait parlé avant elle et avait accepté ce duel. Naruto ne devait pas se battre, ce n'était pas prévu. Et puis, son rôle à elle était de le protéger, comment pouvait-elle accepter cela ? Sans même faire attention, elle était arrivé au lac et s'était installer sur le rocher qui le surplombait. Toujours dans ses pensées, elle ne sentait même pas l'eau froide recouvrir ses pieds nus. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Se battre à la place du prince ? Une fois sur le champ de bataille elle ne pourrait plus cacher son identité au traître, il l'a reconnaîtrait dès qu'il croiserait ses yeux. Elle grogna d'énervement, elle se sentait impuissante.

_ Arrêtes de te torturer.

Hinata ouvrit grand ses yeux et fixa le lac dans lequel Gaara se baignait. Elle ne l'avait ni vu ni senti, rester dans ses pensées ne lui réussissait pas. Ses joues rosirent légèrement en se rendant compte de la situation.

_ Je... Je ne me torture pas.

_ Bien sûr que si. Ça fait dix bonnes minutes que tu es là et tu ne m'avais pas remarqué. C'est pour le combat de demain ?

Elle pouvait voir les épaules larges du Shukaku et la lumière de la lune lui faisait deviner son torse nu et musclé. Ses rougissements s'accentuèrent et elle détourna les yeux en disant :

_ Le prince ne devait pas se battre.

_ Son adversaire n'est pas si terrible et Naruto est un puissant Fûton, tu ne devrais pas autant t'inquiéter.

_ Je suis une Hyûga, mon rôle est...

Elle se tut en se tournant pour regarder son interlocuteur qui avait nagé jusqu'à elle et qui la fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait encore cette affection dans ses yeux et malheureusement, elle venait de comprendre pourquoi cela la gênait autant. Voyant qu'elle le regardait étrangement, Gaara lui dit :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien... Rien du tout.

_ Bien, alors viens te baigner, ça va te détendre, déclara-t-il en l'éclaboussant.

_ Je ne peux pas, je n'ai rien d'autre que mes drapages, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant et riant, se protégeant de ses mains.

_ Ca sèchera, il fait chaud.

Il lui attrapa un pied et la tira pour la faire plonger, mais elle se débâtit correctement avant de se mettre debout. Elle constata qu'elle était déjà bien mouillée et voyant le regard amusé de son équipier, elle abdiqua et plongea en prenant soin de l'éclabousser au passage. Elle émergea de l'eau froide et ne put qu'avouer que cela lui faisait un bien fou. Voyant que Gaara se rapprochait, elle lui envoya plusieurs giclées d'eau afin de l'aveugler le temps de s'éloigner. Mais le Shukaku ne réagit pas comme elle s'y attendait, il ria puis lui rendit la pareil. Ils entamèrent alors une bataille d'eau, évacuant le stresse des combats en simple enfantillage. Après de longues minutes, Hinata dit :

_ C'est bon, tu as gagné, rétorqua-t-elle avant de plonger et ressortir pour rassembler ses long cheveux derrière elle.

Elle nagea jusqu'au rocher pour s'y accrocher et fut rejoint par Gaara qui reprenait son souffle. Ils firent flotter leurs jambes en admirant le ciel dégagé au-dessus de leur tête. Hinata rompit le silence :

_ Tu sais que si cela continue comme ça, tu affronteras le Suiton.

_ Oui.

Elle ne dit plus rien. Elle avait peur, Sasuke avait failli mourir contre l'Invocateur et elle ne pouvait accepter de savoir que le Suiton pourrait en faire de même avec le Shukaku. Gaara jeta un coup d'œil vers la Sorcière. Il ne voyait que son profile mais éclairé par la lune, sa peau semblait plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux semblaient briller. Il fit un léger sourire en coin puis lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Hinata tourna son regard vers lui et força un sourire.

_ Oh les tourtereaux, intervint Shikamaru avec un sourire en coin révélant qu'il avait soigneusement choisit ses mots. On vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure.

Gaara se souleva grâce au rocher pour sortir de l'eau pendant que Hinata détournait les yeux en rougissant, il ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement et la Hyûga n'était pas habitué à cette vue. Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais ces quelques secondes aussi proche de Gaara la faisait se sentir étrange. Elle leur dit qu'elle arrivait et attendit que son coéquipier se soit rhabiller et éloigner pour soupirer fortement avant de se murmurer pour elle-même :

_ Tu n'as pas le droit Hinata...


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou mes amours, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, j'écris aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de Tensaï escouade sur mon PC, ce qui veut dire que vous aurez obligatoirement la fiction entière dans quelques jours, à moins que mon PC me lâche, mais ne parlons pas de malheur!_

 _Réponse à AmaraBaskerville: déjà, merci beaucoup d'avoir laisser une reviews et aussi longue en plus ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait apprécié ma Sakura ! Je te rassure, pour moi aussi le couple Madara x Sakura me faisait bizarre, mais bon ! Entièrement d'accord avec toi, GaaHina forever ! lol... Elle n'est pas tout à fait plus âgée que lui, juste immortelle, sinon ils ont le même âge, 24 ans ! J'aime beaucoup Obito aussi, je voulais en faire quelqu'un de bon qui se sacrifie comme dans le Manga, je suis contente de voir que ça t'a plus ! C'est vrai que Tenten est pas souvent exploitée, moi je l'adore alors... Je ne peux rien dévoiler sur le couple Gaara et Hinata, je te laisserais découvrir par toi même. Et pas de panique, je ne vous abandonne pas, cette fiction est presque finis sur mon PC ! Merci de dire que je mérite vos reviews ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture et bisous_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me lise, gros bisous à tous_

 ** _Chapitre 12_**

Tsunade se réveilla avec un gros mal de tête, tout comme Hinata. Toutes deux avaient longuement dormit et lorsqu'elles retrouvèrent l'extérieur de leur tente, elles purent constater que le soleil n'était pas loin de son apogée. Cela signifiait que le combat entre Naruto et le Doton Kabuto n'allait pas tarder. Hinata avait eu beaucoup de mal à dormir. Depuis la veille elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était attirée par le Shukaku et considérait cela comme une faiblesse. Elle n'avait nullement le droit de ressentir ce genre de chose pour un humain et encore moins un Shukaku. Tenten la salua d'un large sourire avant de lui servir une tasse de thé et de s'asseoir près d'elle. La Dragonne la regardait avec des yeux étranges et en croisant son regard, Hinata paniqua. Elle avait la sensation que son amie savait quelque chose qu'elle devait ignorer, mais Tenten se contenta de lui parler du rétablissement de Sasuke. Soulagée, la Sorcière promis d'aller le voir avant le combat.

Une fois ce petit-déjeuner engloutit, Hinata se rendit dans la tente médicale pour voir comment allait Sasuke, mais une fois qu'elle eut franchi les pans de l'ouverture de la tente, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Gaara et Shikamaru étaient présent et la regardait. Elle avait la même impression qu'avec Tenten, comme si ils voyaient ce qui se passait en elle. Sasuke la salua en souriant. Elle répondit à son sourire en prenant soin d'être le plus loin possible du Shukaku pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux du Susanoo :

_ Comment tu te sens ?

_ Très bien, merci. Et comment se porte son Altesse ? Et Tsunade ?

Hinata fut quelque peu surprise. Elle avait vu que Sasuke n'affectionnait pas vraiment Naruto, pourtant en cet instant elle voyait qu'il avait de la gratitude pour son prince, dû au fait qu'il se soit occupé de la Dragonne durant son combat. Elle lui répondit que la Senju était en panique mais qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher alors que Naruto semblait confiant. Shikamaru lui demanda de rester connecter au prince, mais Hinata lui avait déjà demandé et ce dernier avait refusé, comme Sasuke, ce qui ne rassurait pas la Sorcière. Cette information décrocha un sourire franc de la part du Susanoo ainsi que la voix suave et calme de Gaara :

_ Arrêtez, Naruto est puissant, il va battre le Doton.

Hinata leva les yeux vers lui puis les tourna immédiatement vers le samouraï qui fit une grimace qu'elle comprit sans mal. Tenten entra dans la tente et vint prendre la main de son ami avant de dire :

_ Hinata, Tsunade te demande.

La concernée sortit immédiatement de la tente médicale pour rejoindre la blonde dans la sienne. Elle la trouva tremblante et terriblement inquiète. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son don pour lire en elle à cet instant. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, Tsunade se leva et dit :

_ Je suis désolée Hinata, tu avais raison, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rentrer dans le jeu du traître. Je...

Hinata prit Tsunade dans ses bras et lui pria de se calmer en la serrant contre elle. La Senju renifla en séchant ses larmes puis demanda :

_ Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, mais je peux proposer des combats deux contre deux, ce serait plus sûr non ?

_ Tsunade-sama, je suis désolée d'avoir eu de tels propos à ton égard, répliqua Hinata en s'inclinant légèrement. Et je crois que ce serait plus rassurant si tu y arrivais oui, je te soutiens. Et, je sais que c'est difficile, mais je suis sûre que Gaara et Sasuke ont raison, tout comme ton époux ! Naruto est un puissant tensaï, je suis sûre qu'il va nous le prouver tout à l'heure, j'ai confiance en lui et je resterais près de toi si tu veux.

La blonde fit un sourire que la brune lui rendit puis toute deux allèrent chercher le prince.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se tenait droit face à son adversaire. Ceux qui le connaissaient bien ne reconnaissaient l'homme qui était sur le champ de bataille. Habituellement, le blond passait pour un enfant coincé dans le corps d'un homme, toujours souriant, riant de tout et de rien. La joie de vivre le qualifiait et les moments où il faisait preuve de maturité étaient très rare, au grand damne de sa mère adoptive et du Nara. Mais en cet instant, Naruto affichait un visage sérieux, il ne souriait pas, ses yeux étaient froid et dévisageaient cet ennemi d'un jour qui lui faisait face. En le regardant ainsi, Tsunade ne put que constater que ce n'était plus son fils qui se tenait là, mais le prince Uzumaki, le futur roi du pays, le puissant tensaï. Elle se mit à sourire, elle avait oublié de le voir grandir, elle avait dénigré consciencieusement l'homme qu'il était devenu. Elle le voyait encore fragile et si petit, mais face à cette vue qu'il lui offrait, elle se rendit compte de son erreur et du manque de confiance dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle prit la main de Jiraiya et la serra fort, lui demandant pardon pour son caprice de la veille. Le samouraï eut un sourire satisfait et fut soulager que sa femme puisse enfin voir son fils de cœur comme il était.

Hinata et Tenten se regardèrent brièvement en souriant après avoir constaté la réconciliation du couple. Sasuke venait de les rejoindre, il se portait mieux et avait catégoriquement refusé de rester coucher le temps du combat, il voulait voir le prince en action. Il se plaça derrière Tenten qui vérifia d'un œil méfiant s'il se portait bien avant de regarder de nouveau vers Naruto. Gaara les rejoint à son tour, se tenant, bras croisés sur le torse, à côté du Susanoo, donc derrière Hinata qui se sentit gênée.

Le combat commença avec l'assaut du Doton à lunettes. Il avait formé un cratère sous les pieds du blond qui, gardant son visage sérieux, n'avait pas montré la moindre surprise avant de sauter plus loin en envoyant une rafale violente qui obligea son adversaire à se protéger la vue. Lorsque Kabuto abaissa son bras pour voir où se trouvait le blond, il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un poing fermé qui vint le claquer violemment sur la mâchoire, le faisant perdre un peu l'équilibre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se stabiliser que déjà Naruto l'assénait de multiple coup de poing. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réagir en se protégeant d'un mur de terre épais qui fit reculer le prince qui afficha un rictus de satisfaction, légèrement malsain.

Gaara ricana lorsque Sasuke expliqua que le blondinet s'amusait avec son adversaire, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Hinata. Elle fronçait les sourcils en épiant chaque mouvement des deux combattants, cherchant désespérément pourquoi l'Uzumaki n'attaquait pas avec son don. Pourquoi voulait-il jouer avec le Donton ? Elle jeta un œil vers Tsunade qui, elle, paraissait assez confiante. A ses côtés se tenait un Jiraiya rieur sur sa gauche et une jeune femme se rongeant les ongles sur sa droite. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain foncé affichait une inquiétude palpable en zyeutant Naruto. La Sorcière retourna son regard sur le champ de bataille où l'homme à lunettes, gardant un visage calme et calculateur, utilisait la terre à son avantage, ce qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde déranger le prince qui continuait de « s'amuser » selon Sasuke. Elle soupira fortement en jurant intérieurement. Elle entendait déjà la voix forte de son cousin Neji la réprimander d'avoir failli à son devoir. Elle imaginait être jugée devant les anciens Ôtsutsuki qui effaceraient le sceau qui lui conférait une vie d'immortelle comme le disait Tsunade. Cette dernière idée ne lui déplu pas plus que ça. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant puis repris son calme en admirant le combat, Naruto s'en sortait bien pour l'instant.

OoOoOoOoOo

Madara regardait le blond Uzumaki combattre Kabuto avec tant d'aisance que s'en était décevant. Pourtant aucune émotion ne s'affichait sur son faciès, il semblait calme. En vérité, il l'était malgré tout, la défaite ou la victoire de son tensaï ne lui importait peu, il voulait juste en finir au plus vite avec ce combat pour passer au suivant. Il voulait faire affronter Kisame contre ce foutu Shukaku. Ses yeux sanguins se dirigèrent alors vers cet homme à la chevelure flamboyante, posté derrière la Sorcière. Il plissa les yeux un instant, c'était la première fois qu'il s'attardait sur cette femme aux drapages violet et blanc. Il lui semblait qu'elle lui était familière, comme si il l'avait déjà vu dans le passé. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Il pouvait la voir se triturer les doigts, comme agacée par le combat. Sakura, voyant son maître reluquer la Sorcière, eut un élan de jalousie et se posta devant son amant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard colérique. Madara n'y prêta pas attention et la poussa d'une main pour continuer de fixer cette femme qui trouvait bien familière. Sakura fut furieuse et décida de s'en aller pour retrouver cet énorme tronc d'arbre qui l'accueillait avec son cher maître depuis ces derniers jours, marchant rapidement d'un pas lourd de reproche.

_ C'est vraiment un boulet ce Kabuto, lâcha Deidara deux mètres en-dessous du traître.

Ce dernier décida de descendre de son perchoir pour rejoindre ses tensaïs afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue de cette fichue Sorcière. Voyant leur maître dans un tel état de contemplation, le Doton et le Suiton ricanèrent. Ils avaient vu la Prêtresse partir fâchée et comprenaient mieux pourquoi. Kisame voulu taquiner son maître :

_ Alors, on flash sur l'ennemi Maître !

Madara n'écoutait pas son sous-fifre, il épiait la femme intrigante puis écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en murmurant :

_ Hyûga...

Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, cette prestance, cette noblesse qui émanait d'elle et ces yeux presque blancs... Elle ne pouvait qu'être une Hyûga. Il revoyait encore le regard laiteux de Hiashi Hyûga qu'il avait combattue avant de mourir. Ce combattant froid et austère qui s'était montré être un adversaire impitoyable, d'une puissance terriblement bien maîtrisée, un Sorcier Sangsue si ses souvenirs étaient bon, il lui avait d'ailleurs volé son don pour la manipulation de l'espace-temps. Cette Sorcière avait les mêmes yeux que cet ancien adversaire. La stupeur avait disparu de son visage pour laisser place à l'appréhension mélangé à une ardeur incommensurable de défié cette femme.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto en avait plus que ras le bol de jouer avec ce Doton. Les attaques de son adversaire n'étaient en aucun cas assez puissante pour ne serait-ce que l'égratigner. Il soupira puis une lueur blanchâtre enveloppa ses mains, formant des lames aussi tranchantes qu'un rasoir bien aiguisé. Il fonça sur son ennemi et lui lacéra les bras avant que ce dernier ne recule in extrémiste, évitant de justesse la lame de vent qui menaçait sa gorge. Kabuto était pourtant confiant, affichant son sourire supérieur et rehaussant ses petites lunettes sur le haut de son nez. Il fit quelques mouvements avec ses mains pendants que le blond lui fonçait dessus. Naruto avait décidé que sa démonstration était terminé, sa mère devait avoir compris qu'il fallait lui faire confiance de temps en temps, maintenant il voulait se débarrasser de ce binoclard. Sur sa lancée, il ne vit pas son adversaire se préparer à riposter. Deux murs de terre rocheuse enfermèrent le prince Uzumaki qui disparut aux yeux de tous.

A l'instant même, la voix d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain, répondant au nom d'Ayame, ainsi que la voix mélodieuse de Hinata, hurlèrent le prénom du prince dans un cri plaintif. Tsunade restait droite, son corps crispé prit par des tremblements et ses yeux rejetant une larme retenue en vain. Hinata, après avoir hurlé, s'était retournée pour faire face à Gaara sans le regarder. Ses yeux étaient embués, ses mains tremblantes réunis devant sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, pas comme ça, pas lui. Gaara la prit dans ses bras pendant que Sasuke posait ses mains sur les épaules fixes de Tenten qui restait estomaqué. Hinata ne faisait plus attention à rien, son front posé contre le torse de Gaara, elle pleurait en ignorant tout de ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait failli à sa mission, elle n'avait pas su protéger l'Uzumaki, il venait de... Non, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle se retira des bras chaleureux de Gaara en fronçant les sourcils puis ferma les yeux. Des veines disgracieuses dessinèrent ses tempes sous le regard inquiet du Susanoo et du Shukaku.

Gaara avait gardé ses mains sur les avant-bras de Hinata pour l'empêcher d'aller sur le champ de bataille, au cas où. Il savait ce que cela signifiait pour elle de voir Naruto se faire écraser par un simple Doton. Il savait ce qu'elle perdait et il le refusait. Il fronça les sourcils, près à éliminer ce binoclard sans vergogne pour empêcher Hinata de se mettre en danger. Il fut surprit de voir la sorcière affiché un sourire avant que ses tempes ne redeviennent lisse et qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux en le fixant.


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou mes amours ! Alors infos importantes, le dernier chapitre sera le chapitre 22. A partir de maintenant, je mettrais un chapitre chaque mardi et vendredi pour vous ;)_

 _Réponse à la review de Vicca13 : salut à toi, alors tes examens, ça s'est passé ? Revenons à la fiction, je m'éloigne, lol, mais je veux quand même savoir ;) Je te remercie pour ta review ! Je me doutais que tu aimerais lire que Madara reconnaît enfin Hinata ! HIHIHI ! Je te laisse juger de la suite de ce combat en espérant qu'il te plaise aussi !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et merci de ne pas oublié de me faire jubiler en recevant une petite review ! ;)_

 ** _Chapitre 13_**

Kabuto affichait un sourire victorieux et nargua d'un regard hautain l'assemblée réunie sur le sud de la plaine avant de partir en direction de ses compagnons lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit ainsi qu'un cri. Il se retourna précipitamment et vit un Naruto égratigné dont le bleu azur des yeux ne reflétait rien d'autre que la rage de vaincre. Le Doton n'en revenait pas, aucune personne n'avait jamais réussi à survivre à cette attaque. Le blond aurait dû être écrasé et ne ressembler qu'à un amas de chair et d'os éparpiller dans son propre sang, pourtant c'était bien le Fûton entier et vivant qu'il avait devant lui. La surprise se lisait sur le visage de l'homme à lunettes alors que l'Uzumaki affichait un sourire mesquin.

_ Tu croyais m'avoir le bigleux ? Je suis un Fûton, tu ne peux rien contre moi.

La voix de Naruto retentit sur toute la plaine, c'est alors que Gaara comprit le sourire de Hinata. Elle avait senti son aura, elle savait qu'il était en vie. La Sorcière jeta un coup d'œil à Ayame qui pleurait encore, certes, mais qui riait en même temps, cachant partiellement son sourire du bout de ses doigts. La brune esquissa un sourire en voyant la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle remarqua ensuite que Tsunade et Jiraiya se tenaient dans les bras, soulagés. Elle reporta son regard sur Gaara qui lui souriait aussi. Ses joues rosirent quand elle se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer, les mains chaudes du Shukaku toujours posées sur elle, puis elle fit demi-tour pour regarder le prince. Le kimono marron ocré du blond était complètement déchiré. Il l'ôta pour se retrouver torse nu, ne portant qu'un bas noir resserré aux chevilles, identique à celui de Sasuke. Il reprit le combat, en utilisant son don, affaiblissant son adversaire avec facilité. En peu de temps, Kabuto était couvert de coupures plus ou moins profondes sur tout le corps. Il saignait abondamment et ses habits étaient presque complètement déchiqueter sous les assauts lacérant de Naruto. Il était à bout de force, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. La seule question qui lui traversait l'esprit était pourquoi son maître l'avait envoyé à l'abattoir en lui désignant cet adversaire ? Il se sentait terriblement idiot de ne pas avoir pensé à son don de Fûton, le vent était si puissant, capable de couper, lacérer, déchiqueter tout et renforçant certain autre don comme le feu ou la foudre. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'Uzumaki. Dans un élan de lâcheté, le Doton à lunettes quitta le champ de bataille pour se réfugier dans les pattes de son maître. Naruto se figea avant de mettre ses poings sur ses hanches en défiant d'un regard méprisant son adversaire.

Madara, qui avait perdu des yeux le regard blanc de la Sorcière, sortit de ses pensées pour regarder avec dégout le lâche qui lui servait de sous-fifre. Il lui saisit la gorge puis le balança avec force sur le champ de bataille. Kabuto atterrit à quelques mètres des pieds du Fûton qui lui cria :

_ Tu me répugne Doton.

Kabuto se releva difficilement, évitant le regard de ses compagnons et de son maître. Il se retourna face à l'Uzumaki puis déclara d'une voix tremblante :

_ Finis-en au plus vite.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Il courut vers son adversaire, sa main droite munit d'un vent acéré qui trancha la tête du binoclard en un quart de seconde. Naruto ne se sentait jamais fière d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un, mais ce lâche ne pouvait rester en vie, s'il ne l'avait pas tué, le traître s'en serait donné à cœur joie et le prince détestait la souffrance gratuite. Il fit demi-tour et retourna vers ses camarades. Arrivé à un mètre, il fut assaillit par la chaleur d'Ayame qui lui sauta dans les bras en disant qu'elle avait eu horriblement peur pour lui, ce qui fit sourire autant le prince que ses parents adoptifs. Mais les réjouissances furent de courtes durées.

Madara s'était avancé sur la plaine jusqu'à ne se trouver qu'à un mètre de Tsunade. Naruto fit barrage entre le traître et Ayame. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils au même titre que Jiraiya. Sasuke et Tenten regardèrent la scène de loin pendant que Hinata faisait face à Gaara qui regardait de loin. Le traître n'était jamais venu aussi près de l'escouade et son sourire ne présageait rien de bon à la samouraï blonde qui s'avança d'un pas en disant :

_ Les règles vont changer Mada...

_ Oui, coupa le traître, les règles vont changer Senju, je veux parler à la Hyûga.

Les yeux de Hinata s'écarquillent de stupeur, au même titre que ses compagnons. Gaara lui prit la main fermement et l'emmena devant Tsunade qui respirait plus vite que d'habitude, tout comme son époux et le Nara. Les autres la regardaient avec incompréhension, ne comprenant pas ou plutôt refusant de croire que la Sorcière ait pu leur mentir sur son identité. De son côté, Hinata serrait la main de Gaara comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle tremblait en s'approchant du traître mais n'en montra rien, seul le Shukaku en fut témoin. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant Madara droit dans les yeux, elle voulait en profiter pour lire en lui. Bizarrement, ce qu'elle voyait dans le for intérieur du traître n'était pas clair. Elle voyait la haine qu'il avait contre elle, ou plutôt contre son nom, mais le reste était mitigé entre la rage et la tendresse, la colère et l'envie, la haine et l'amour... Il était illisible au grand damne de Hinata.

_ Tu as besoin d'un garde du corps Hyûga ? Avait dit Madara en scrutant Gaara qui resta impassible.

Hinata ne répondit pas, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Tsunade, espérant trouver du réconfort ou la force d'affronter les yeux sanguins de celui qui avait assassiné son père. Mais elle ne vit que de l'appréhension alors elle retourna sur le traître qui affichait un large sourire.

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ La fille aînée de Hiashi Hyûga, celui que tu as froidement tué.

_ Excellent adversaire, rétorqua alors Madara en étant d'autant plus heureux d'avoir la fille de son ancien ennemi face à lui. Sais-tu qu'il a été une aide précieuse pour Hashirama et son foutu Uzumaki ce fameux jour ? Sans ton père, le roi n'aurait rien pu faire contre moi. J'ose espérer que tu lui feras honneur.

Hinata prenait ses paroles comme du venin. Certes il complimentait son père mais elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait. L'image du corps inerte de son père carbonisé lui revint en mémoire, lui provoquant un haut le cœur et des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Gaara resserra son emprise sur sa main pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule.

_ Alors considère que je suis celle qui le vengera et avec tout l'honneur que je lui dois.

La voix de la Sorcière n'avaient jamais été aussi froide, son regard reflétait la haine, pourtant le traître n'ôtait pas son sourire. Il se tourna légèrement vers Gaara et dit :

_ Je serais presque jaloux de ta proximité avec cette créature. Profite bien d'elle car c'est à moi qu'elle offrira son cœur.

Gaara n'était plus si impassible, ses yeux parlaient à sa place et ceci fit rire le traître avant qu'il ne se fige sur un faciès sérieux en disant :

_ Je veux te voir à l'œuvre Hyûga, je te propose de faire le prochain combat.

_ Ce sera un affrontement en duo, intervint Tsunade en espérant fortement que tout ce passe comme elle et Hinata l'avait prévu.

_ Hum. Disons alors que nous confronterons nos tensaïs encore inactif jusque-là. Cela te convient Senju ?

Madara ne cachait pas sa joie. Tsunade hocha la tête en guise d'approbation puis déclara :

_ Donc Hinata et Gaara...

_ Contre Kisame et Deidara, termina le traître.

Jiraiya fut soulagé qu'il n'envoie pas sa Prêtresse accompagné du Suiton, sinon Hinata aurait dû faire front sur deux combats en même temps. Madara esquissa un nouveau sourire satisfait puis disparu pour rejoindre son côté de la plaine.

Gaara se mit face à Hinata dont les yeux affichaient la tristesse. Il tenait toujours sa main, sachant qu'elle allait maintenant affronter le reste de l'escouade pour expliquer ce que lui savait déjà. Ce fut Naruto qui parla en premier :

_ Hinata ? Que... Je ne comprends pas...

La Sorcière s'inclina respectueusement face à son prince puis, sans le regarder, répondit :

_ Je suis sincèrement désolée Altesse, mon but n'était pas de vous mentir mais plutôt de vous protéger.

_ Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir fait confiance ? Questionna Tenten qui semblait déçue et attristée.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis leur expliqua tout. Elle leur dit que seule Tsunade, Jiraiya et Shikamaru étaient au courant depuis le début. Elle leur expliqua que Gaara avait trop de doute pour qu'elle le laisse dans l'ignorance, puis elle relata son histoire, celle de sa famille et ce que le traître voulait d'elle et son cœur. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de parler, un silence pesant accueilli la Hyûga qui n'osait plus regarder personne. Elle les avait trahis en quelque sorte et s'en voulait. Le traître n'aurait pas dû deviner son identité avant eux et elle comprenait parfaitement qu'ils puissent lui en vouloir.

_ Hinata ? L'interpella Naruto. Je refuse que tout ça change quoi que ce soit, donc tu arrêtes tout de suite tes révérences et tes « Altesse », d'accord ?

Hinata le regarda afficher un beau sourire et pu lire dans son regard qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et que pour lui elle restait la même. Elle lui rendit son sourire :

_ Promis Naruto.

Elle vit ensuite Sasuke suivre Tenten qui s'éloignait d'elle sans un regard, sans une parole. Hinata ressentit un pincement au cœur mais ne pouvait que comprendre son amie. Elle avait vu Sasuke lui faire un petit sourire et était persuadée qu'il voulait faire comprendre les choses à la Dragonne. Gaara lui secoua la main en lui souriant pendant que tout le monde se dispersait.

_ Elle ne t'en voudra pas longtemps.

_ Elle a pourtant raison, répliqua Hinata. Elle s'est ouverte à moi et moi je lui ai mentit sur mon identité.

_ Ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant.

Un silence s'installa un court instant. Gaara avait lâché la main de la Sorcière et repassait en boucle les paroles de Madara. Le traître ne semblait pas connaître plus que cela la famille Hyûga puisque qu'il considérait qu'elle était avec lui ! Sur cette réflexion, Gaara regarda Hinata qui se rongeait l'ongle du pouce en regardant dans la direction qu'avait prise Tenten. _« Profite bien d'elle car c'est à moi qu'elle offrira son cœur »_. Il repensa alors à ce que la Sorcière lui avait expliqué sur elle et le sceau que subissait sa famille, il réalisa enfin ce que cela signifiait exactement.

_ Hinata ?

L'interpellée se tourna vers Gaara qui refusait de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle lâcha son ongle et attendit qu'il parle.

_ Le traître ne sait pas ce que sont les Hyûga.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de cette réflexion. Mais elle n'eut pas à poser de question que son équipier continua :

_ Il croit que nous... Il ne sait pas pour le sceau.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Gaara avait raison, Madara avait cru qu'elle et lui était un couple, elle entendait parfaitement la voix du traître le sous-entendre. Elle se mit à rougir et à regarder la main de Gaara, celle avec laquelle il l'avait tenu. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus révélé à l'escouade, seul Gaara le savait ainsi que Tsunade.

_ Peu de personne savent, dit-elle d'une voix timide. Mon sceau n'est pas visible par tous, la seule à l'avoir vu est Tsunade.

Gaara n'osait plus regarder Hinata dans les yeux. Les paroles du traître tournant encore en boucle dans sa tête. Il devait se résoudre à cette idée, il avait une grande affection pour sa coéquipière ainsi qu'une attirance non négligeable et si jamais Hinata croisait ses yeux, elle le saurait. Mais il savait que tout ceci ne rimerait à rien, Hinata ne pouvait pas se lier à un humain, elle était réservée à la branche principale de sa famille, aux Ôtsutsuki. Cela aussi ça le révulsait. Il partit vers le lac dans l'intention de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, en aucun cas il devait avoir le moindre sentiment pour la Hyûga, ils ne devaient qu'être amis tout au plus. Hinata le regarda partir sans broncher. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait, mais pour le moment son esprit était surtout tourné vers Tenten.

OoOoOoOoOo

Madara s'avança vers le tronc d'arbre où se reposait sa Prêtresse avec le sourire aux lèvres. Cette journée se terminait en beauté avec la présence de la Hyûga. Sakura l'accueilli en fronçant les sourcils. Alors qu'il s'installait confortablement à gauche de sa belle amante, il remarqua l'humeur de cette dernière et arqua un sourcil.

_ Vous vous êtes délecté de la sorcière Maître ? Est-elle à votre goût ?

Le traître à la couronne afficha un sourire amusé devant la jalousie et le vouvoiement de sa Prêtresse avant de déposer des baisers aguicheurs sur l'avant-bras de la rose en disant :

_ Sakura, cette sorcière ne m'intéresse pas de cette façon, il n'y a que toi pour tenir ce rôle.

La Prêtresse resta silencieuse, pas le moins du monde convaincu par les dires de son maître qui continua :

_ Mon regard était attiré, non pas par ses formes que tu as de bien plus appétissante, mais par ses yeux. C'est une Hyûga ma belle Prêtresse.

Sakura se tourna vers son amant, la surprise lisible sur son visage.


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou mes amours ! Nouveau chapitre et réponses aux reviews:_

 _Vicca13: hihihi! Ravie de te rendre addict ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me réchauffe le cœur ;) Du coup, profite bien de tes vacances et dis-moi si tu l'as! Bisous et bonne lecture ;)_

 _Ccilia: Merci ;) tu es bien la seule à me dire aimer ce paring lol. Au début ça choque tout le monde de voir Sakura avec Madara, mais à force on s'y fait! Bon, je te laisse te régaler de la suite, bisous_

 ** _Chapitre 14_**

Sakura esquissa un sourire avant de se fondre en excuse pour avoir douté de son maître. Celui-ci s'en amusait en rétorquant qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement la jalousie de son amante tout en continuant de déposer ses baisers ardents sur le bras de la rose. Madara s'attaqua alors à la peau douce son cou, le léchant avidement en dénouant les nœuds qui tenait ses drapages vert et rose. Sakura se léchait les lèvres, enivré par la gestuelle de son maître.

_ Demain, murmura-t-il en continuant ses faveurs, elle affrontera Kisame et Deidara avec le Shukaku.

Sakura fronça les sourcils en réalisant une chose : elle ne se nourrirait pas du cœur de l'Omnisciente ! Elle sentit la main experte de son maître venir visiter son intimité déjà prête à l'accueillir et ses pensées négatives s'envolèrent. Un faible gémissement émana de sa gorge alors qu'elle penchait sa tête en arrière, permettant à son amant de se régaler de cette scène alléchante. Il ne tarda pas à accélérer ses mouvements, il voulait l'entendre crier sous son traitement. Les ongles de la rose s'enfoncèrent dans la chair du dos de Madara qui en sourit avant de happer les lèvres gonflées de plaisir de sa Prêtresse...

onestic

Gaara se débarrassa de ses habits pourpres et plongea dans l'eau froide du lac. Il aurait préféré que le traître taise son sous-entendu, qu'il ignore ce qu'il ressentait. Sans l'intervention de Madara il n'aurait pas réalisé ce que la Sorcière représentait pour lui, en tout cas, pas maintenant. En émergeant de l'eau, il vit Sasuke accroupit sur la pierre qui formait comme un ponton, le sourire aux lèvres et le fixant étrangement. Le Susanoo retira sa cape noire et ses chaussures avant de remonter les pans de son pantalon et de s'assoir en plongeant ses jambes dans l'eau. Il fit une grimace quand il en ressentit la froideur puis se pencha en posant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux.

_ Tenten est avec Hinata, elles discutent, dit-il en regardant le rouquin avec un sourire amusé. Dis-moi, tu es vachement proche de notre Sorcière !

Gaara, qui avait nagé pour se rapprocher de son coéquipier, se stabilisa et fronça les sourcils. Voilà que Sasuke s'y mettait, combien avaient déjà remarqué ce que lui venait de comprendre ? Etant donné que le Shukaku gardait le silence et vu la mine qu'il affichait, Sasuke rit discrètement et ajouta :

_ Tu sais, ce n'est un secret pour personne, sauf pour toi et elle. Shikamaru a été le premier à s'en rendre compte ! Et puis, vous allez combattre ensemble demain, tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester stoïque bien longtemps, imagine qu'elle se fasse...

_ Arrêtes !

Gaara avait presque crié, un début de colère s'entendait dans sa voix et son faciès le confirmait. Sasuke esquissa un sourire amusé, son compagnon ne voulait avouer ce que tous avaient remarqué. La révélation de l'identité de Hinata n'avait fait que confirmer leurs doutes. Gaara l'avait soutenu et s'était comporter différemment d'un simple coéquipier. Même un ami n'aurait pas regardé la Sorcière comme il l'avait fait. Le Susanoo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait d'admettre qu'il aimait celle qui devait anéantir le traître. Il en eut pourtant une explication, une fois que le Shukaku se calma.

_ Ce n'est pas si simple. Elle est la propriété de sa famille...

Gaara expliqua, dans les grandes lignes, ce que Hinata lui avait révélé sur les Hyûga et les Ôtsutsuki, il omit malgré tout de parler du sceau, considérant que ce n'était pas à lui d'invoquer cela. Mais il expliqua malgré tout qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se lier à un humain, ce qui fit comprendre à Sasuke le pourquoi de la réaction du roux. Le Susanoo soupira puis regarda les étoiles avant de dire :

_ Je pense que c'est à elle de choisir ce qu'elle veut, pas à toi. Mais bon, fais ce que tu veux.

Le brun se releva, récupéra sa cape et ses chaussures puis commença à partir quand Gaara, qui avait encore Hinata dans la tête, se mit à sourire puis dit :

_ Une fois que ce foutu Madara sera mort, je t'offrirais volontiers un combat.

_ C'est trop d'honneur, sourit le Susanoo, qu'y gagnerais-tu ?

Gaara haussa les épaules, il se rappelait ce que la Sorcière lui avait dit sur leurs compagnons et l'envie de Sasuke de l'affronter. Il se fichait de gagner ou perdre quelque chose, il appréciait son coéquipier et le considérait comme un excellent combattant depuis qu'il avait combattu l'Invocateur. Le brun se détourna de lui et s'en alla, laissant le Shukaku à ses réflexions. Gaara se laissa porter par l'eau tout en scrutant le ciel étoilé. En repensant aux paroles de Sasuke, il avait l'impression que le brun le prévenait qu'elle était dans le même état d'esprit que lui. Il fronça alors les sourcils, Hinata ne lui avait pas montré la moindre attirance, comment le Susanoo pouvait insinuer cela ? _« C'est à elle de choisir ce qu'elle veut »_... Il avait raison, il ne pouvait de toute manière pas aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il ressentait, alors il laisserait faire Hinata.

onestic

Tenten serrait Hinata dans ses bras, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence, certes, mais maintenant elle comprenait. Hinata lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses compagnons la considèrent comme un danger ou tout l'inverse, elle désirait être leur égale. Elle avait eu ensuite peur de leur révélé les choses, peur qu'ils la rejettent et elle avait eu raison. Tenten avait réagi exactement comme la Sorcière l'avait redouté. Et puis, lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué ce que signifiait être une Hyûga, Tenten avait compris que ce n'était pas une chose facile, elle le voyait même comme une malédiction, surtout le fait que la brune n'avait aucun mot à dire sur son avenir. Réalisant alors ce que cela engageait, l'Invocatrice se défit de l'accolade pour fixer son amie dans les yeux et dire :

_ Mais, si tu dis que tu n'as pas le doit de te lier à un humain, ça veut dire que tu ne pourras jamais être avec Gaara ?

Hinata se mit à rougir en écarquillant les yeux. C'est elle qui avait le pouvoir de lire dans l'esprit d'autrui, pas la Dragonne, alors comment savait-elle qu'elle avait des sentiments pour le Shukaku ? Tenten se mit à rire en voyant la réaction de la Hyûga puis s'expliqua :

_ Ce n'est pas difficile de remarquer que tu es attiré par Gaara et qu'il est attiré par toi !

_ Ah bon ?

_ Il te regarde différemment, fait toujours attention à toi et tu es bien la seule avec qui il parle autant ! Et puis toi... Tu souris toujours quand il est avec toi. Et tu m'avais dit te méfier des Shukaku alors que tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec nous... Mais c'est horrible de savoir que vous vous plaisez mais que tu ne peux pas te lier à lui ! Imagine que ce soit lui l'homme de ta vie !

_ Tenten, je suis promise à un Ôtsutsuki, le fils du chef ne va pas tarder à me réclamer et je n'aurais d'autre choix que de répondre favorablement à ses attentes.

La Dragonne fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de grogner faiblement et dire :

_ Donc tu comptes obéir à ceux qui vous traitre comme leur esclave ? C'est comme si tu acceptais de donner ton cœur à Madara...

_ Oui, je sais, mais...

_ Serais-tu prête à donner ta pureté à ce fils de chef ?

La Sorcière secoua sa tête de façon négative, elle connaissait ce Toneri, il n'était pas mauvais, mais aveuglé par les principes de sa famille et imbu de sa personne, considérant sa puissance comme supérieure à tout Hyûga, alors qu'elle savait très bien que si la branche Ôtsutsuki ne l'avait pas encore rapatrier sur la lune pour accomplir son rôle, c'était uniquement parce que depuis la mort de son père, elle était la plus puissante des deux familles réuni. Et puis elle connaissait les sentiments de sa sœur pour lui, même si celle-ci les lui cachaient continuellement.

_ Et serais-tu prête à la donner à Gaara ?

Tenten affichait un sourire presque mesquin, surtout en voyant que Hinata ne répondait pas. Autant pour le chef à qui elle était promise elle avait expressément répondu, autant là, elle ne disait rien. Tenten était sûre que la Hyûga avait peur de répondre et, par conséquent, peur de se rendre compte de ce qu'on lui imposait. Après quelques secondes de silence, Hinata déclara d'une voix sans émotions :

_ Je suis promise à Toneri depuis ma naissance, c'est mon rôle, mon avenir.

Elle se leva ensuite pour rejoindre sa tente alors que la Dragonne soupirait.

onestic

Le soleil éclairait faiblement la plaine. De lourds nuages chargés d'eau de pluie s'avançaient calmement vers le champ de bataille, promettant un temps peiné pour le prochain combat qui n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Hinata était confiante, le Doton nommé Deidara par le traître ne regorgeait pas d'une grande puissance, il serait facilement battue, ce qui leur permettrait de s'occuper à deux du Suiton. Elle était droite, regardant l'autre côté de la plaine où se trouvaient leurs adversaires à un mètre devant Madara et sa Prêtresse. A côté d'elle se tenait Gaara, les bras croisés sur son torse. Elle le regarda brièvement, depuis la veille, il refusait de la regarder, il refusait presque de lui parler. Elle se demandait s'il réagissait ainsi pour ce que lui avait déclaré Tenten, mais elle devait ignorer cela pour l'instant. Shikamaru et Tsunade s'étaient approché de leurs combattants. Le Nara affichait un sourire d'assurance, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde appréhender ce combat, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la blonde aux deux couettes. Cette dernière affichait de l'angoisse et Hinata n'avait pas besoin de la sonder pour comprendre ce qui l'apeurait. De sa voix douce et mélodieuse, elle dit :

_ Ca va aller Tsunade-sama.

_ Je sais, lui répondit-elle en forçant un sourire, mais...

_ Je la protègerais, déclara Gaara sans bouger d'un millimètre, fixant toujours ses ennemis.

Shikamaru déclara alors qu'il n'avait pas à se faire du mouron car ils se protègeraient mutuellement. Il força ensuite sa supérieure à les laisser tranquille, la ramenant à son époux qui lui fit un beau sourire.

Tenten était ni sereine, ni apeurée. Elle était mitigée mais persuadée qu'ils battraient ces tensaï adverses. Sasuke, lui, était pressé que ça commence, il allait enfin pouvoir être témoin de la puissance du Shukaku à qui il devait un combat amical. Il n'affronterait cependant jamais Hinata, même amicalement, la puissance de la Sorcière était indéniable et nettement supérieure à tous. Il était même persuadé qu'elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toute l'escouade réuni. Non loin d'eux, une tête blonde affichait un sourire qu'il n'avait plus depuis ces derniers jours. Il avait hâte de voir de quoi sa protectrice était réellement capable. Il rassura Ayame qui se rongeait les ongles à côté de lui et reçu son sourire.

Hinata ferma les yeux une seconde pour évacuer toutes pensées, puis elle s'avança, de concert avec son équipier. Leurs ennemis, l'un affichant un sourire machiavélique, l'autre une peur palpable, avancèrent à leur tour. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre au milieu de la plaine. Le dénommé Kizame ne lâchait pas Gaara des yeux, empêchant Hinata de créer un lien visuel, se focalisant sur le Donton. Il transpirait la peur et le doute, elle aurait presque eu pitié de lui si elle n'avait pas lu en lui tout le mal dont il était capable. Au moment où les premières gouttes annonciatrices d'une pluie tombèrent sur la plaine, Kizame chargea ses poings d'eau alors que Hinata fixait le blond.

Deidara sentit une sorte de pic en fer chauffé à blanc qui lui transperçait la boite crânienne, il s'agenouilla au sol en maintenant sa tête de ses deux mains. Hinata se tourna alors vers le Suiton qui envoyait de lourdes giclées d'eau sur Gaara qui esquivait parfaitement ses attaques. Elle regarda de nouveau le Doton, ses pupilles légèrement violacé semblaient inerte, pourtant l'état du Doton était bien son œuvre, elle l'avait enfermé dans son esprit, l'obligeant à revivre inlassablement toutes les atrocités qu'il avait fait subir à ses victimes. Le blond hurlait en s'arrachant les cheveux, faisant détourner le regard de la Sorcière qui en profita pour aider Gaara contre le dénommé Kizame.

La pluie était bien présente, faisant coller les vêtements sur les corps des combattants et des spectateurs. Hinata ne pouvait définitivement pas utiliser son contrôle de l'esprit sur le Suiton, elle soupçonnait la Prêtresse de l'avoir averti d'éviter ses yeux, ce qu'il faisait à merveille. Elle se concentra donc sur son équipier à qui elle devait assistance, le prévenant des moindres coups que le Suiton tentait, avec ou sans son don. Gaara s'en sortait pourtant très bien, il avait évité toute l'eau avec laquelle son ennemi l'attaquait, il était rapide, mais il ne pouvait utiliser son sable, sous peine de donner l'avantage au Suiton. Entendant les cris du Donton, Kizame sourit et se stabilisa. Il joignit ses mains l'une à l'autre en ricanant.


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou mes amours, mais que vous arrivent-ils? Je suis en manque de vos reviews... Sniff... Bon heureusement, j'ai ma chère Vicca13 qui me reste fidèle ! OUF! Donc Vicca13, merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! gros bisous à tous, même ceux qui me lise sans laisser leurs avis, ce qui est dommage, vous savez, c'est mon gazoil à moi..._

 ** _Chapitre 15_**

Une immense vague aussi haute et dangereuse qu'un tsunami se déversa sur la plaine. Gaara eut tout juste le temps de se soulever de terre en formant un tapis de sable pendant que Hinata se protégeait de ses bras. La Sorcière fut engloutit sous la vague, faisant hurler son nom par le Shukaku et rire le Suiton qui en profita pour attaquer son ennemi. Il se fichait éperdument que son collègue blond finisse noyer dans sa torpeur, ce qu'il voulait c'était éliminer le Shukaku pour se retrouver contre la Hyûga. Son maître lui avait dit de ne pas la tuer, mais il n'obéissait qu'à lui et se régalait d'avance d'un cœur aussi puissant que celui de cette femme aux yeux nacrés. Gaara ne voyait plus la Sorcière, l'eau qui se mouvait en vagues épaisses recouvrait le sol poussiéreux de la plaine. Il avait les yeux exorbités et la respiration saccadée. Il ne vit pas assez tôt le Suiton se précipité vers lui. Son sable était humide, refusant de lui répondre. Il se concentra rapidement mais ne réussit qu'à se déplacer de quelques centimètre, se retrouvant vite happer dans une bulle d'eau qui fit disparaître son sable en poussière, colorant légèrement l'eau d'un marron ocre. Il se maudissait d'avoir été si facilement berné, il réfléchissait malgré tout à une façon de se sortir de cette prison aqueuse avant de se noyer. Kizame éclatait de rire sous le regard amusé de Madara qui aurait cru le Shukaku plus puissant.

Tout en cherchant à s'en sortir, Gaara scrutait la surface de cette eau que la pluie nourrissait, cherchant à percevoir Hinata, mais rien. Il sentit la colère le prendre, ce qui était une bonne chose pour le libéré mais une mauvaise chose pour le contrôle de son pouvoir.

Madara, qui avait quitté des yeux le Shukaku, maudissait à présent son Suiton d'avoir utilisé sa plus grosse attaque. Il ne voyait plus la Sorcière Hyûga et si elle mourrait noyée, son cœur serait inutilisable. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit déchirant. Il écarquilla les yeux et sentit Sakura reculer d'un pas en voyant le spectacle. La bulle d'eau qui emprisonnait le Shukaku venait d'éclater pour libérer un être qui n'était plus tout à fait humain. Le côté droit du corps du Shukaku avait doublé de volume et était recouvert d'un sable jaunâtre parsemé de striures bleutées. Son œil droit possédait une pupille jaune sur un fond noir d'où une colère intense émanait.

_ Le démon, murmura Madara avant de sourire.

Kizame regardait la chose qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, mi humain, mi démon, dont l'aura envahissait la plaine et le faisait trembler. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait de la peur face à un ennemi et il n'appréciait pas du tout cela. Lorsque le Shukaku posa un pied à terre, l'eau qui recouvrait le sol fut aspirée par la terre, dévoilant le corps inerte de Deidara dont les vaisseaux éclatés parsemaient la surface de sa peau. La chose poussa un grognement assourdissant, ne voyant pas qu'à l'autre bout de la plaine, côté est, la Sorcière se relevait.

OoOoOoOoOo

Tenten avait les yeux écarquillés figés sur ce qu'était devenu Gaara, à l'image de Sasuke et tous les autres resté au sud de la plaine. Ils pouvaient ressentir la colère qui émanait du monstre ensablé comme si elle les touchait, les faisant frissonner et hérissant chaque poil visible sur leur peau. La Dragonne eut du mal à déglutir tant la peur la tiraillait. Elle avait devant ses yeux ce que Hinata redoutait, le démon du sable réincarné dans leur coéquipier. Un mouvement sur la gauche de la plaine attira son attention et un sourire dessina ses lèvres. Mais au même moment, le démon se mit à grogner, les forçant à se boucher les oreilles tant le bruit qui en résultait était assourdissant, faisant vibrer le sol.

Lorsque Shikamaru rouvrit les yeux et libéra ses orifices auditoire de ses mains, la silhouette de la Sorcière avait de nouveau disparu, le faisant grimacer. Elle devait intervenir et vite, sinon toutes les personnes présente sur la plaine étaient condamnées à un sort funeste ou seules deux d'entre eux, selon lui, aurait la possibilité de s'en sortir vivant.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hinata avait encore du mal à respirer correctement et ses bras souffraient de plusieurs ecchymoses, mais elle se pressa pour aider Gaara au plus vite. Elle se plaça devant lui, le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite, sa gorge sèche et la douleur la tiraillant. Elle plongea malgré tous ses yeux dans ceux du démon qui lui faisait face et se sentit déchirée et prise d'une immense tristesse. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, ses mains tremblèrent mais elle insista, les sentiments qu'elle ressentait du Shukaku ne devait pas l'atteindre outre mesure. Au moment où elle voulut parler, un geyser glacial frappa Gaara qui ne fit que grogner de nouveau avant de courir vers Kizame, abandonnant le regard de Hinata qui jura intérieurement avant de le poursuivre. Elle ne devait plus combattre le Suiton, mais bel et bien ce démon qu'elle redoutait tant.

Arrivé devant Kizame, le démon fit grossir son bras droit dont la main saisit le Suiton qui se mit à hurler sous la pression. L'homme à la peau bleuté sentait ses os se briser sous la pression. Ses côtes percèrent ses poumons et sa cage thoracique s'écrasa, le faisant perdre conscience. Le Shukaku secoua l'endormit avant de le jeter violemment sur Madara et Sakura qui s'éloignèrent in extrémiste pour voir le corps du Suiton s'abattre contre un arbre qui en fut déraciné. La Prêtresse eut un haut le cœur en voyant la dépouille désarticuler de Kizame baigner dans son sang, elle détourna les yeux et se réfugia dans les bras du traître qui la sentit trembler de toute part.

Le démon se tourna alors en sens inverse, face à Hinata qui arrêta sa course en le voyant. Il allait l'attaquer, elle le savait. Elle ne recula cependant pas et tenta de replonger son regard dans l'œil encore humain du démon. Elle employa toute sa souplesse pour éviter le démon qui avait foncé sur elle, chargeant et frappant de son bras droit.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jiraiya n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il connaissait Gaara, il savait qu'il était le seul à avoir maitrisé le pouvoir du démon Shukaku, il avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le faisait douter. Gaara avait été submergé par sa colère, laissant ainsi le côté négatif de son pouvoir prendre le dessus sur lui. Pourtant, de nombreuse fois il avait assisté aux entrainements que le Sabaku s'auto dictait, Gaara était capable de faire appel au démon tout en le contrôlant, alors pourquoi attaquait-il Hinata ? Il regarda son épouse qui avait les larmes au bord des yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Tsunade paniquait littéralement, elle connaissait la puissance de la Hyûga mais doutait qu'elle puisse venir à bout du Shukaku dans cet état, surtout en sachant que c'est ce qui avait tué sa mère. Elle la regardait aller dans tous les sens, sauter, plonger, courir... Hinata faisait une magnifique prestation de son art du combat, mais pour de mauvaises raisons. Ses larmes lui échappèrent et même la main de son mari ne la calmait pas.

Sasuke marchait de long en large, cherchant un moyen d'aider Hinata pour faire revenir à la raison Gaara, mais c'était le vide total. Personne n'avait le pouvoir d'anéantir ce démon légendaire. Il aurait été un ennemi, ils leur auraient fallu se lier pour tenter de le tuer, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il rageait de se sentir si impuissant et ne fit même pas attention à Tenten qui pleurait à chaude larmes en regardant ses amis se battre l'un contre l'autre.

Naruto voulu intervenir mais la main d'Ayame l'en empêcha et lorsque ses yeux océans croisèrent ceux apeurés de la jeune samouraï, il préféra rester près d'elle et faire confiance à la Sorcière, de toute façon, elle était bien la seul, avec le traître, à pouvoir venir à bout du démon.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hinata commençait à fatigué, ses bras étaient douloureux, sa respiration était encore plus difficile et son estomac était noué. Des images de sa mère se faisant écrabouiller comme Kizame la hantait, faisant naître ses larmes qui commençaient à brouiller sa vue. Elle savait pourquoi Gaara avait perdu le contrôle, elle l'avait lu en lui, il l'avait cru noyé par l'attaque du Suiton, ce qui prouvait les dires de Tenten la veille .Elle esquiva une nouvelle frappe du démon puis sauta sur son bras droit. Elle courut le plus vite possible vers son épaule et sauta vers son visage déformé par la colère. Ses cheveux formaient des vagues autour de son visage, son aura émanait d'elle comme une lumière violacée. Elle plongea son regard dans l'œil encore humain et se figea. Le démon resta immobile et grogna légèrement, faisant grimacer les spectateurs.

OoOoOoOoOo

Gaara était immobile dans son for intérieur, tout était vide et sombre autour de lui. Il essayait de bouger ou même de crier, mais rien n'y faisait. Il savait ce qui se passait, il savait que sa colère l'avait emprisonné dans l'inconscient, permettant au démon que son pouvoir abritait de se manifester. Il devait reprendre le contrôle, mais peu importe ce qu'il tentait, rien ne fonctionnait. Sa haine était trop forte. Soudain, une lumière feutrée se dessina sous ses yeux, comme une fumée émanant de nulle part. Cette fumée prit peu à peu forme humaine, restant quelque seconde floue avant qu'il ne distingue une longue chevelure flottant autour du visage indescriptible de la forme enfumée. La silhouette avait les bras ouvert, et semblait flotter vers lui. Il avait l'impression de voir Hinata, mais son subconscient savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas possible, le tsunami du Suiton l'avait noyé et c'était bien à cause de cela qu'il en était là. Il entendit alors un son trop faible pour être identifiable. Au fur et à mesure que la silhouette s'approchait, le son s'amplifiait. Ça ressemblait à un chant qui semblait l'apaisé. Il ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait certes plus contrôler son propre corps, mais il pouvait encore contrôler son esprit. Il se concentra alors sur sa sœur et son frère. Il les vit se chamailler comme ils le faisaient toujours, Temari courant après Kankurô qui riait aux éclats. Un sourire orna ses lèvres et il fit un pas en avant. Il réitéra en gardant cette image à l'esprit, mais au bout de trois pas, son corps se figea et l'image disparu comme étant évaporée. Il serra ses poings puis tenta de se calmer, s'il laissait l'énervement et la colère prendre le dessus, il ne réussirait jamais à sortir du côté négatif de son don. Le chant devint plus puissant, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. La silhouette était toujours face à lui, mais la blancheur de la fumée avait pris un ton parme, dessinant les prémisses d'un visage. « _Hinata_ » pensa-t-il, cette silhouette lui ressemblait tellement et ce chant lui faisait penser à sa voix mélodieuse. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et se vit allongé sur l'herbe tendre non loin des ruines. Il tourna la tête et vit le visage souriant de la Sorcière.

_ Gaara, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, je t'en prie, réveilles-toi.

Il essaya de lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il plongea alors dans ses magnifiques yeux nacrés et lui sourit.

_ Je t'en prie, dit-elle à nouveau. Reviens-moi, réveilles-toi...

Il ferma les yeux et pris une grande aspiration avant de les rouvrir. Il vit alors le visage de la Sorcière ruisselant de sueur, ses yeux reflétaient la peur. Il sentit la main de la Hyûga sur sa joue et y déposa la sienne. Elle soupira puis lui sourit avant de dire :

_ Tout va bien, c'est fini. Le démon est partit. Tu peux te lever ?

Il regarda alors autour de lui et vit que l'eau avait déserté la plaine qui ressemblait à un désert mouillé sans flaque, la pluie avait cessée. Il vit le corps du Doton à quelques mètres derrière Hinata puis l'escouade au sud. Il regarda de nouveau la Sorcière qui lui souriait encore et n'avait pas ôté sa main de sa joue, elle était vivante. Il se sentait faible, horriblement faible. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol, suivit par Hinata qui tenta de le retenir, lui évitant ainsi de percuter violemment le sol. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, il se sentait faiblir de plus en plus.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux en répétant « _chut, tout va bien_ ». Ses paupières recouvrèrent entièrement ses yeux, le plongeant dans le sommeil.

Hinata appela Naruto qui s'aida de son don pour faire léviter Gaara jusqu'à la tente médicale. Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle puis se tourna vers le nord de la plaine, le regard noir. Son aura émanait d'elle, avertissant ses ennemis de sa colère.

_ Tu es content de toi sale traître ?

Madara esquissa un sourire puis s'avança vers la Sorcière en l'applaudissant. Il se stoppa à deux mètre d'elle et cessa son cirque avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il ne craignait pas la Hyûga, ni son don qui n'avait que peu d'influence sur lui. Mais il fut tout de même surprit qu'elle ne l'utilise pas. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle essaye de lire en lui, mais non, elle le fixait simplement en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Vous avez gagné, déclara-t-il. Vous avez vaincu tous mes tensaïs sans essuyer une seule perte, je vous félicite.

_ Je n'ai que faire de tes compliments.

_ Oh ! Serais-tu en colère parce que tu as faillis perdre ton cher Shukaku ?

Hinata ne répondit pas, mais Madara fut témoin que l'aura qui l'enveloppait devenait plus intense, prouvant quelque peu ses dires. Il lui sourit puis ajouta :

_ Pourrais-je te parler franchement ?

Madara devait changer l'issu de cet avenir incertain pour lui et sa Prêtresse, il pouvait convaincre la Hyûga, il devait au moins essayer.


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou mes amours, où êtes-vous? Je n'ai plus vos avis, vous me manquez là ! Merci tout de même à Vicca13 qui continue de me laisse une review, ça fait plaisir ! Mon secret ? Aucune idée :D Aller, gros bisous et vivement quelques reviews qui me raviront, surtout que nous arrivons dans les chapitres finaux qui débordent d'actions... Reviews=carburant d'auteur !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 ** _Chapitre 16_**

Hinata fronçait les sourcils, elle était septique. Pourquoi Madara lui proposait un traité de paix ? Etait-ce un subterfuge de sa part ou une vérité ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce revirement, cet homme qui avait, durant des années, semé la haine et la terreur sur le monde, cet homme qui avait assassiné son père, cet homme avide de pouvoir venait de retourner sa veste ! Il disait ne plus vouloir gouverner le Pays du feu, mais qu'est-ce qui le prouvait ? Il disait avoir enfin comprit l'Uzumaki et son cher ami Hashirama, mais était-ce sincère ? Pourquoi abandonnerait-il ce pour quoi il avait été ressuscité ? Devant le silence de la Hyûga, Madara s'asseyait en tailleur devant elle et déclara vouloir discuter. Tsunade, qui avait pris peur, avait accouru vers la Sorcière, suivit par Shikamaru et Sasuke. Ils se placèrent derrière la brune qui leur jeta un coup d'œil avant de remettre ses yeux sur le traître. Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'assoir et Hinata obtempéra, sachant qu'il était un combattant loyal, il ne l'attaquerait pas de cette façon. Une fois en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, Madara reprit la parole :

_ Je ne lui ferais aucun mal, dit-il à l'intention de ceux qui avait accouru. Hyûga, je suis sincère, je souhaite cesser cette guerre ridicule et vivre en paix. Sonde-moi, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant les bras, tu verras.

Hinata utilisa alors ses yeux pour sonder l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle vit la vie du traître défiler sous ses yeux, son enfance, son amitié avec le Senju, l'ascension du roi Uzumaki, sa sensation de trahison vis-à-vis de Hashirama, sa rancœur envers le roi et ses sujets, sa haine transmise à son clan, son dernier combat, la mort de Hiashi et du roi, sa propre mort. Puis un voile noir s'installa avant qu'une lumière lui montre son réveil, son attirance pour la Prêtresse... Les images allaient à une vitesse hallucinantes, pourtant Hinata en voyait chaque détail, elle ressentait l'amour qu'il portait à cette femme qui l'avait réveillé, son désir de vivre en paix avec elle, son envie de faire renaître son clan, son dégout de lui-même d'avoir combattue son ami de longue date, sa déception de se rendre compte que c'était l'Uzumaki qui avait raison ainsi que sa sincérité dans ce qu'il venait de dire... Hinata brisa le lien et soupira en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle regarda Madara qui continuait de sourire puis, sans lâcher son regard, elle s'adressa à ses amis :

_ Il dit vrai. Madara souhaite nous laisser gagner cette guerre pour vivre en paix avec la Prêtresse. Il nous propose d'en rester là.

_ J'accepte d'être surveiller, ajouta-t-il, par toi Hyûga, je signerais un traité de paix et si cela ne vous suffit pas, il te suffira d'aller chercher une Sangsue.

_ Tu abandonnerais tes pouvoirs ? Questionna Tsunade interloquée.

_ Si cela peut nous permettre de vivre en paix, oui.

Le regard de Madara était calme et fixé sur Hinata. Il y avait réfléchit en voyant comment la Sorcière avait réussi à calmer le démon Shukaku. Certes Sakura avait raison sur le fait qu'ils ne vivraient en paix qu'après avoir anéantit ses ennemis, mais la femme Hyûga qui lui faisait face avait montré autant de courage et d'amour que Hashirama, il ne voulait pas refaire une nouvelle fois la même erreur. Il était prêt à abandonner ses dons pour ne vivre que de l'amour de sa Prêtresse.

_ J'aurais dû le faire il y a cent vingt ans, ajouta-t-il en regardant Tsunade.

Hinata prit une grande aspiration tout en réfléchissant. Elle ne pouvait nier que l'homme qui lui faisait face avait changé et que sa proposition tenait la route, surtout en sachant qu'il était d'accord pour qu'une Sangsue le rende aussi basique que n'importe quel humain. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de décider.

_ Madara, l'interpella-t-elle, acceptes-tu de nous laisser le temps d'en discuter entre nous ?

_ Evidemment, je reste ici, prenez votre temps.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hinata avait été voir comment allait Gaara avant de rejoindre la tente de la chef des samouraïs. Gaara dormait. Il avait reçu des soins, il était donc couvert d'un baume cicatrisant du côté droit de son corps qui avait subi quelques brûlure dû à la colère du démon. Elle lui déposa un linge humide sur son front transpirant puis le regarda quelques secondes avant que le Susanoo ne vienne la chercher en disant que tous l'attendaient. Elle quitta la tente médicale à contre cœur puis suivit Sasuke jusqu'à entrer dans la tente de Tsunade. Elle était d'ailleurs bondée. Tenten était assise sur le lit de la Senju, Sasuke s'était placé derrière elle. Naruto s'était mis dans un coin les mains sur les hanches, à son opposé se trouvait Tsunade et Jiraiya qui semblaient calmes et au milieu, où Hinata s'avança, se tenait Shikamaru, le regard sévère et les sourcils plissés.

_ Bon, entama le Nara en regardant la Sorcière, raconte-nous ce que tu as vu.

La Hyûga s'exécuta, relatant tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans l'esprit de Madara. Les autres l'écoutait attentivement et ne la lâchait pas des yeux, pourtant c'est surtout Naruto et Tsunade qu'elle fixait, c'était à eux de prendre une décision. Elle pouvait lire le doute et l'appréhension dans le regard doré de la chef des samouraïs, tout comme elle lisait l'espoir mélangé à la peur d'une supercherie dans ceux du prince. Une fois son récit terminé, elle garda ses yeux bloqués sur le blond du groupe, espérant que l'amour pour la paix qu'elle lisait en lui, était capable d'être plus fort que les doutes qui envahissaient la tente. Le silence suivit sa tirade, mais ayant croisé le regard de chacun, elle pouvait entendre le brouhaha de leur pensées qui devenait assourdissant.

_ Ça suffit, arrêtez de penser tous en même temps, quémanda-t-elle calmement en fermant les yeux, essayant de rompre les liens.

Le silence revient dans son esprit, mais les regards qu'elle croisa parlaient à eux seuls. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle aurait voulu que Gaara soit près d'elle pour la soutenir, il l'aurait surement comprise...

_ Ecoutez, dit-elle enfin, je sais que vous doutez de sa bonne foi, mais n'avez-vous plus confiance en moi ?

_ J'ai entièrement confiance en toi Hinata, avait répliqué Tsunade, mais c'est si improbable !

_ Faisons un premier tour de vote pour voir, proposa le Nara intelligemment.

Il regarda à tour de rôle chaque personne présente, récoltant les « contre » de Jiraiya, Tsunade et lui-même contre les « pour » de Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke et Hinata.

_ Trois sont contre la proposition du traître, conclu-t-il, mais quatre sont pour.

_ Il ne ment pas Shika, répliqua la Sorcière en le fixant. J'ai lu en lui.

_ Et qui te dis qu'il ne t'a pas mis sous l'emprise d'une illusion ?

Elle soupira puis ancra ses pupilles nacrées dans ceux abyssales du samouraï, lui transmettant tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de Madara, les images et les sensations. Une fois que le Nara récupéra ses sens elle ajouta :

_ Je détecte les illusions Shika, oublierais-tu que je suis une Omnisciente ?

_ Ainsi que la plus puissante Sorcière de notre clan, déclara une voix masculine qui fit sursauter Hinata.

La brune se retourna calmement, appréhendant de croiser le regard qui appartenait à cette voix, mais au moment où elle le vit, malgré sa peur de le voir et en sachant parfaitement pourquoi il était venu à elle, elle lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

OoOoOoOoOo

Il avait passé trois jours à la chercher sur la terre des humains et avait finalement eu la chance de sentir son aura. Mais lorsqu'il la vit affronter un Shukaku à demi transformé, il décida de rester aux aguets. Il avait ensuite vu la silhouette du traître à la couronne discuter calmement avec elle, ce qui l'avait envahi de colère. Ne voulant pas intervenir par peur d'envenimer la situation de la Sorcière, il avait patiemment attendu puis avait espionné ceux qui l'accompagnaient dans cette tente. Mais le fait d'entendre un sous-fifre la critiquer avait eu raison de sa patience et il s'était manifesté. Il croyait qu'elle l'aurait rembarré, sa présence était annonciatrice d'une mauvaise nouvelle pour Hinata, mais il fut soulager de voir qu'elle était toujours fidèle à elle-même quand elle lui sourit. Cette femme surpuissante qu'était sa cousine l'avait toujours impressionné. Dans leur jeunesse, il avait été bien plus puissant qu'elle, mais à force de courage et de persévérance, elle l'avait égalé, puis largement surpassé suite aux meurtres de sa mère. Il s'était incliné face à elle et lui avait promis de veiller sur elle depuis la lune. Il avait longuement tenue cette promesse, mais il n'avait pas pu faire reculer l'échéance plus que ce qu'il l'avait déjà fait.

Il la réceptionna dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur la sienne, profitant de ces instants rares qui ne leur étaient accordés que sur cette terre où au domaine Hyûga. La libérant, elle le fixa avec les yeux larmoyants puis le présenta à ses compagnons.

_ Mes amis, je vous présente mon cousin, Neji. Oniisan, je te présente l'escouade recrutée pour vaincre la menace du traître Madara, Tsunade Senju et son époux Jiraiya, son Altesse Naruto Uzumaki...

Le Hyûga s'inclina respectueusement devant le prince des terres humaines, lui témoignant de sa dévotion et de son respect qui gêna quelque peu le blond qui se gratta l'arrière de la tête en souriant.

_ Shikamaru Nara, le stratège des samouraïs, notre Invocatrice Dragonne Tenten et notre Susanoo Sasuke, se tournant de nouveau vers son cousin elle ajouta, il manque notre Shukaku Gaara, il se fait soigner.

Neji, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux la Dragonne, remis son regard sur sa cousine et dit :

_ On peut se parler en privé ?

_ Je sais ce que tu es venu me dire, mais j'ai une mission à accomplir.

_ Hinata...

Elle l'ignora puis regarda ses compagnons. Seule Tenten et Tsunade se doutaient du pourquoi de la présence de cet homme que la Dragonne trouvait mystérieux. Cette dernière se leva et avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'au Hyûga sous le regard stupéfié de Sasuke et Hinata. Elle l'emmena en dehors de la tente, en tenant fermement son poignet, puis l'obligea à la suivre dans un endroit où aucun des samouraïs avaient élu refuge. Une fois devant la forêt, à l'abri des regards, Tenten lui lâcha le poignet qu'il se frotta en la fusillant du regard.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là !

_ Ah oui, lui dit-il d'un ton défiant la crédibilité de la jeune femme qui n'y fit pas attention.

_ C'est hors de question que Hinata épouse cet Autsitsuki de malheur !

_ C'est Ôtsutsuki.

_ M'en fiche. Votre cousine est amoureuse, elle ne peut pas épouser votre machin de branche je ne sais pas quoi. Hinata n'est pas un morceau de viande qu'on peut utiliser à sa guise, elle a des sentiments. C'est pas parce que vous êtes des Hyûga et que vous vivez sur la lune pendant des siècles que vous n'êtes pas aussi humain que nous. Si vous obligez votre cousine à repartir avec vous, vous allez la détruire. Elle ne sera heureuse qu'avec celui qu'elle aime.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une traite sans reprendre sa respiration et en le menaçant de son index, son autre main fermée en poing sur sa hanche. Elle fut néanmoins surprise et abaissa son index menaçant devant la réaction du Hyûga, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'impose à elle et fasse valoir son statue, mais il lui souriait en arquant un sourcil, il apparaissait amusé.

_ Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

_ Si, je vois bien que vous êtes sérieuse. Malheureusement, et même si je suis entièrement d'accord avec vos dires, ma cousine est promise au fils du chef des Ôtsutsuki depuis bien longtemps et...

_ On s'en fiche de ça !

_ Si Hinata, reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils cette fois, choisit cet homme et se donne à lui, elle perdra sa filiation et son immortalité.

Le ton du dénommé Neji était sans appel et Tenten, n'ayant pas entendu parler de cette clause par son amie, abdique mais se promis de ne pas en rester là.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto avait usé de son nom et son statut pour accepter la requête du traître après avoir passé deux heures à débattre. Tsunade était fière de le voir faire preuve de maturité et c'était bien la première fois qu'il se servait de son nom pour la bonne raison. Il avait réussi à la convaincre, seul Shikamaru ne partageait pas l'avis devenu général. Hinata accompagna le prince et sa mère adoptive jusqu'à Madara pour conclure le traité de paix. Elle était pour la proposition du traître, mais maintenant que son cousin était là, elle aurait préféré qu'on ait encore besoin d'elle. Elle pria intérieurement pour que Naruto exige qu'elle partage le palais Uzumaki jusqu'à, au moins, son couronnement ! Elle ne voulait pas épouser Toneri, elle ne voulait pas s'offrir à lui...


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs ! Merci beaucoup Vicca13 de me laisser une review (la seule), tu me réchauffe le cœur, et ton BAC? Tu l'as? Oui Toneri va arrivé mais il faut que tu sois encore un peu patiente! Merci pour mon Neji :D Bisous ma fidèle Vicca_

 _Je suis en manque de vos reviews mes autres amours de lecteurs :( Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais c'est mon carburant... Bonne lecture à vous ;)_

 ** _Chapitre 17_**

Gaara ouvrit lentement ses yeux et distingua l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'assied, d'un mouvement lent, sur le brancard où on l'avait mis puis passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Il se dressa sur ses jambes puis respira un bon coup avant de quitter la tente médicale. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hinata qui se mit à rougir avant de reculer d'un pas.

_ J'allais venir voir comment tu allais, dit-elle gênée. Tu te sens mieux ?

_ J'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va. Hinata, je...

_ Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose, le coupa-t-elle en le fuyant du regard. Ayame a préparé le repas et Tsunade-sama à sortit quelques bouteilles de son saké. Sasuke t'expliquera surement ce qui va suivre. Il faut que j'y aille.

Elle fila aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, laissant Gaara la suivre du regard sans comprendre pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Il marcha ensuite vers le feu de camp qui semblait avoir réunis tout le monde, puis se plaça à côté de Tenten et Sasuke. Le Susanoo lui expliqua le traité de paix du traître pendant un long moment, puis il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé une fois que le démon Shukaku avait pris possession de son corps.

_ Hinata est vraiment puissante, déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'admiration dans les yeux, elle a évité toutes tes attaques et a réussi à te sortir de là !

_ C'était impressionnant, ajouta Naruto tout sourire.

Gaara esquissa un sourire triste. Il pensait qu'elle devait sûrement de nouveau avoir peur de lui et de son maléfique pouvoir, d'où le fait qu'elle évite son regard. Mais Tenten le fit douter de cette conclusion.

_ Ouais, elle est impressionnante, surtout pour obéir aveuglement à son clan !

Gaara fronça les sourcils puis écouta Sasuke lui expliquer que Neji, le cousin de la Sorcière, était arrivé il y a quelques heures et Tenten ajouta qu'il était venu chercher Hinata en vue de la marier avec un membre de la branche principale de son clan. Le Shukaku eu l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement, mais il ne dit rien et resta de marbre, recueillant les œillades insistantes de Sasuke et Naruto. Tenten semblait en colère contre le Hyûga et ne cessait de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante en gardant les yeux fixé sur le feu.

Non loin de là, dans la forêt près du lac, Neji et Hinata discutaient sur l'avenir du Pays du Feu. La Sorcière était assise en tailleur, face au lac, le regard vide. Elle écoutait son cousin lui faire la morale sur le fait qu'elle ne devrait pas faire confiance à la parole de Madara. Neji refusait de croire que celui qui avait tant semé la terreur, et tué son oncle de sang-froid, puisse hériter d'une conscience parce qu'il ressentait de l'amour ! C'était invraisemblable selon lui, on ne pouvait changer du tout au tout à cause d'un sentiment. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, comme sa cousine d'ailleurs, enfin, jusqu'à maintenant... Cela lui traversant l'esprit, il cessa sa morale, se mit en tailleur près de sa cousine puis dit :

_ Ça fait deux ans que je retarde l'échéance Hinata, j'ai essayé d'en faire plus, même Hanabi à plaider ta cause, mais le chef du clan est formel. Si tu ne rentres pas avant la prochaine pleine lune pour épouser Toneri, tu seras considérée comme une traîtresse.

_ Ils activeront mon sceau, je sais.

_ Pas que Hinata, Takeru-sama a dit que si tu n'étais pas à son fils, tu ne serais à personne, si tu ne l'épouse pas ils missionneront Haku.

La brune écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en regardant son cousin. Haku Ôtsutsuki était le plus puissant Sangsue de leur clan, ce qui signifiait qu'en plus de la renier et la faire devenir mortelle, ils voulaient lui retirer ses pouvoirs ! Elle avait pourtant toujours été fidèle à son clan, ils n'avaient rien à lui reprocher, sauf le fait qu'elle retarde continuellement son union avec Toneri. Neji lui caressa le haut de la tête puis la fit se blottir contre lui lorsqu'une larme s'échappa de son œil droit.

_ Je suis désolé Hinata.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle savait que ses sentiments pour Gaara étaient forts, contrairement au fait que le seul sentiment qu'elle avait envers Toneri était de l'amertume, mais était-elle prête à perdre sa famille et ses pouvoirs pour lui ? Son immortalité lui importait peu, ce n'est pas un vrai don, selon elle, ou un don qui se paye cher. Lorsqu'on vit plusieurs centaines d'années, on voit périr ceux qui sont mortel. Elle avait vu mourir tellement de personne à qui elle tenait et encore elle verrait mourir Tsunade, ses amis de l'escouade et Gaara... Son cœur rata un battement à cette pensée. L'immortalité n'était pas un cadeau et son cousin était d'accord avec elle. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait son reflet dans un miroir, elle baissait les yeux. Elle était figée par le temps, deux cent ans qu'elle en avait vingt-quatre, comme tous les Hyûga et tous les Ôtsutsuki, tous figés. Et puis, vivre au palais comme épouse de Toneri... Certes c'était gratifiant, elle aurait le statut d'une princesse et dirigerait le clan avec lui, beaucoup de femme Hyûga enviait cette place, sa sœur la première. Mais là aussi, pour elle, c'était un cadeau empoisonné. Déjà parce que sa sœur cadette aurait fait une meilleure reine qu'elle, plus docile et possédant un caractère bien trempé pouvant rivaliser avec n'importe quel Ôtsutsuki et aimant sincèrement ce futur chef. Mais aussi parce qu'elle respectait Toneri mais ne l'aimait pas le moins du monde, repoussant l'échéance de devoir devenir sa chose. Elle grimaça à cette pensée puis ferma les yeux en soupirant.

OoOoOoOoOo

Madara avait expliqué ses raisons à Sakura et celle-ci s'était mise en colère, déclarant qu'après, l'Uzumaki et la Senju ne respecteraient pas leur promesses et les traqueraient sans relâche. Elle restait persuadée que le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de vivre leur amour en paix était de réaliser ce pour quoi elle avait réveillé son Maître. Madara essayait de la raisonné, lui avouant qu'il avait mis en jeu ses pouvoirs pour qu'ils soient tous les deux en paix, ce qui augmenta la colère de la Prêtresse dont les yeux étaient maintenant larmoyant.

_ Mais qu'as-tu fait ? Je ne pourrais te réveiller une seconde fois...

Sa voix était plaintive, sa peur était palpable. Elle avait réuni ses mains sur son front et tremblait. Madara la prit dans ses bras, lui permettant de se reposer sur son torse, et dit :

_ Sakura, je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne veux plus me battre contre eux, je suis prêt à renoncer à mes pouvoirs si c'est pour avoir un avenir avec toi. Je me suis fourvoyé, Hashirama avait raison depuis le début. L'Uzumaki et la Senju ne trahiront pas leur promesse, l'honneur fait partit de leur héritage.

Elle écouta l'homme de son cœur lui affirmer tout ça et avait ressenti une chaleur intense quand il lui avait dit l'aimer, mais sa peur ne fit que se calmer légèrement, pas disparaître. Elle garda néanmoins cela pour elle et répondit aux aveux de Madara, le sourire aux lèvres et des larmes coulant sur ses joues :

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Madara et... je te fais confiance.

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement en le faisant reculer pour se retrouver dans l'énorme tronc d'arbre qui leur servait de repère depuis ces derniers jours. Elle lâcha ses lèvres puis ôta ses drapages avant de s'allonger, de façon aguicheuse, sur la mousse qui recouvrait la terre. Les yeux rouges de Madara la scrutèrent de la tête au pied. « _Parfaite_ » pensa-t-il, elle l'était pour lui, il détaillait chaque courbe de son corps en souriant, le désir se lisant dans ses pupilles. Il s'agenouilla au-dessus d'elle et embrassa délicatement ses jambes, remontant lentement vers son intimité. Il voulait, par ses gestes, lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, tout ce désir qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il atteint son but, la faisant gémir et se cambrer sous son traitement. Il lui donna un dernier coup de langue puis se redressa, se léchant les lèvres.

_ Vous êtes succulente future madame Uchiha, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle lui sourit, les joues rosies par le plaisir puis ferma les yeux pour apprécier pleinement les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Oui, elle deviendrait madame Uchiha, l'épouse de Madara, empereur du Pays du feu...

OoOoOoOoOo

Hinata fut réveillée par une sensation de danger. Assise sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés, elle se précipita sur Tenten en chuchotant :

_ Réveilles-toi, préviens tout le monde, vite !

Une fois que la Dragonne eut enfin compris ce que voulait son amie, Hinata quitta la tente. Le danger qui l'avait extirpé de son sommeil était maintenant visible sous ses yeux, une aura verte l'entourant. La Prêtresse marchait calmement sur la plaine en direction de l'escouade. Hinata avait un mauvais pressentiment, Madara n'était pas avec la Prêtresse et le ciel était encore bien trop noir et parsemés d'étoile pour annoncer le matin. La femme aux cheveux rose ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre d'elle et affichait un sourire qu'elle voulait satisfait, mais ses yeux affichait une peur que Hinata identifia rapidement. Elle fut la première à prendre la parole :

_ Ne fait pas quelque chose que tu regretteras, dit-elle assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende, ton Maître a pris une bonne décision, suis le.

_ Pour que vous le poignardez dans le dos ? Jamais !

C'était cette peur-là que la Sorcière avait identifié. Elle ne pouvait se battre contre la Guérisseuse, si jamais elle l'a tuait, le pacte de paix avec Madara serait rompu, elle en était certaine. Sasuke arriva avec Tenten juste derrière elle, vite suivit par Naruto encore torse nu et Gaara qui marchait calmement. Hinata pu voir son cousin s'approcher d'elle et elle l'entendit distinctement lui murmurer :

_ Tu ne dois pas risquer ta vie Hinata.

Elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui et ne lui répondit rien, elle se contenta de fixer la Prêtresse en cherchant à lire en elle, mais la rose était puissante et Hinata ne put que voir l'amour qu'elle portait à son Maître et sa peur de le perdre à cause de cette décision. Elle se tourna alors vers ses amis et croisa le regard de Gaara. Immédiatement, une chaleur s'empara de son bas ventre, lui faisant regarder ailleurs, en outre, le Susanoo :

_ Il ne faut pas la tuer, Madara nous le ferait payer.

Elle reçut le hochement de tête de l'escouade et du prince, puis Sasuke ordonna à la Sorcière et à Tenten de rester en retrait. Les deux jeunes femmes protestèrent mais finirent par écouter le ténébreux qui regarda Tenten méchamment, ce qui la fit se taire. Hinata avait vu dans le regard du manipulateur de foudre qu'il avait peur de perdre la Dragonne. Elle resta donc à côté de la jeune femme aux macarons, qui avait les cheveux détachés vu qu'elle s'était faite réveillé en trombe, et supplia du regard son cousin pour aider ses amis. Le Hyûga soupira puis se joignit aux hommes.

Sakura esquissa un sourire victorieux. Le seul adversaire qui lui faisait un minimum peur était le Shukaku, les autres seraient une balade pour elle. Son aura émana d'elle comme un voile vert qui l'entourait entièrement, ses cheveux se mirent à virevolter autour d'elle et ses yeux émeraude semblaient briller d'une assurance aveuglante. Gaara resta immobile alors que ses compagnons attaquait la rose, elle ne devait pas mourir, il ne pouvait donc pas la combattre, mais il pourrait au moins intervenir au cas où. Naruto et Sasuke formèrent une tornade chargée d'électricité comme ils l'avaient déjà fait, mais ceci n'eut aucun effet sur la Prêtresse qui en sortit sans aucunes égratignures, les toisant du même sourire. Neji regardait la scène en fronçant les sourcils, pas de doute pour lui, cette Prêtresse était une Guérisseuse obéissant à la Kami Izanami, déesse de la création et de la mort, il pouvait ressentir cette force qui l'accompagnait. Elle ne serait pas facile à battre et il leur serait impossible de la battre sans la tuer, ce que sa cousine refusait. Il se tourna alors vers elle et dit :

_ Elle obéit à Izanami-sama, nous ne pourrons rien faire...

Hinata regarda alors la Prêtresse envoyer valser les deux tensaï d'une simple claque. Voilà pourquoi cette femme avait réussi à réveiller Madara, elle avait fait appel à la Kami ancestrale. Elle lâcha la main de Tenten et s'approcha de Gaara :

_ Nous ne pourrons rien contre elle, à moins de la tuer.

_ Tu me parle maintenant !

Elle regarda le manipulateur du sable s'éloigner d'elle sans la regarder, allant aider le Susanoo et le Fûton dans leur mission. Il commença par enveloppé le corps de la rose d'un sarcophage de sable, l'immobilisant quelques secondes. Hinata resta bouche bée, elle avait été légèrement distante depuis la convalescence de son ami c'était vrai, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça. Elle avait juste besoin de temps. Son cousin remarqua son mal-être et détourna le regard. Tenten, qui était venue se mettre près d'elle, lui dit :

_ Il fait la même chose que toi.

Hinata se tourna vers son amie pour la voir sourire. Elle avait besoin de l'avis de la Dragonne, de l'avis de quiconque qui l'aiderait à comprendre et surtout choisir...

_ Sasuke a parlé avec lui, il t'aime, mais il sait qu'il n'en a pas le droit. Comme toi.

Hinata lui sourit puis regarda le champ de bataille. La Prêtresse semblait s'amuser à combattre ses trois assaillants, elle souriait et peu importe le coup qu'ils lui portaient, elle se régénérait aussitôt. Hinata devait agir.


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs ! Réponses aux reviews avant ;)_

 _Vicca13: Ah ma fidèle Vicca, j'adore, tu me laisse toujours une review autant ici que sur "le chantage"! Merci beaucoup, gros bisous ;)_

 _Lumati: Salut, merci pour ta review. Oh mince, ce chapitre ne va te plaire du coup ! Enfin, j'ose espérer que tu lira la suite quand même ;)_

 _AmaraBaskerville: Coucou ;) merci pour ta review et ravie que tu aimes toujours! Ah Sakura a beau avoir des raisons, elle fait une belle bétise! Tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup de mettre ma fic dans tes favoris :D Bisous et bonne lecture_

 _Voilà, bonne lecture à vous et plein de gros bisous de votre dévouée Sakka ;)_

 ** _Chapitre 18_**

Sakura s'amusait grandement, même le sable du Shukaku n'arrivait pas à venir à bout d'elle. Il l'a blessait et elle en ressentait toute la douleur, qu'elle qualifiait d'atroce, mais sans réussir à l'affaiblir, ni même réduire son don de régénérescence. Elle devait éliminer les tensaïs et ne laisser que la Sorcière en vie, pour que son Maître soit obligé de finir sa mission. C'était sa seule chance de vivre avec lui, de réaliser leur rêve de paix et la reconstruction du clan Uchiha. Elle esquiva l'épée de foudre du Susanoo et lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui l'envoya contre un arbre de la forêt à une centaine de mètre plus loin. Elle attaqua ensuite Gaara qui semblait éviter ses coups assez facilement, ce qui l'énerva. Elle mit une grande claque au Fûton qui s'était lancé vers elle, puis se sentit immobilisé comme précédemment. Elle devait maintenant subir la torture du sarcophage du Shukaku pour la quatrième fois et grimaça avant de hurler. Au même moment, Hinata avait sauté vers elle et plongea son regard dans ses émeraudes. Sakura essaya de résister, mais la Sorcière était nettement plus puissante qu'elle. La rose commença à voir ses propres souvenirs, la chaleur des bras de sa mère, le sourire de fierté de son père, son pacte avec la kami Izanami... A cet instant, une violente douleur lui arrachant les entrailles la fit hurler. Elle reprit conscience et vit que la Sorcière avait utilisé son don pour lui asséné un coup qui réduisait sa régénération.

_ Tu ne peux plus faire appel à la déesse. Rends-toi et nous ne dirons rien à ton Maître.

_ JAMAIS, cria-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'une multitude d'éclair bleuté parsemèrent son corps, la faisant hurler de douleur pendant que la foudre l'électrocutait. Sasuke sauta et, sa main gauche, portant son épée de foudre, lui transperça le cœur. Le corps de la Prêtresse s'immobilisa. Elle plongea son regard apeuré dans les onyx du Susanoo. Ce dernier gardait son épée-foudre implanté. Il pouvait voir la vie quitter le vert des yeux de la Prêtresse dont la tête tomba sur l'épaule du ténébreux quand elle soupira son dernier souffle. Sasuke ôta alors sa foudre délicatement puis poussa le corps inerte qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

_ On est dans la merde ! Répliqua Tenten qui les avait rejoints.

Hinata hocha la tête puis regarda de l'autre côté de la plaine. Leur temps était compté, dès que le traître comprendrait, ils mèneraient un combat contre la mort en personne. Elle regarda alors ses compagnons et vit que le Susanoo et le prince souffraient de blessures. Elle leur conseilla de se soigner au plus vite puis figea ses yeux sur l'autre côté de la plaine. Elle devait rester aux aguets pour pouvoir avertir de l'arrivée de Madara au plus vite.

En moins d'une demi-heure, tout le camp obéissant à la Senju était réveillé et s'activait sous la lueur du lever du soleil. Les samouraïs s'affairaient à réunir leurs biens pour se focaliser sur les soins qu'ils allaient devoir prodiguer aux futurs blessés. Shikamaru et Jiraiya aidaient leurs apprentis pendant que Tsunade se rongeait les ongles en regardant dans la même direction que la Sorcière qui n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre. Neji vint se mettre à côté de sa cousine et dit d'une voix calme :

_ Alors c'est un Shukaku que ton cœur a choisi !

Elle ne lui répondit pas, à quoi bon, elle savait que de toute manière, une fois le traître anéantit, elle épouserait Toneri. Encore fallait-il que le traître périsse. Elle commençait à avoir des doutes sur ses compétences et la peur de voir ses compagnons de l'escouade mourir de la main de Madara la fit frissonner. Elle vit, du coin de l'œil, son cousin s'éloigner. Gaara s'approcha d'elle et attendit qu'elle le regarde, mais elle resta droite, face à la plaine. Il soupira puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose au moment même où Hinata sentit l'aura qu'elle redoutait :

_ IL ARRIVE, cria-t-elle.

Moins de cinq seconde après, une silhouette atterrit sur la plaine et s'avança calmement vers eux en fixant la Sorcière. Il s'arrêta juste à côté du corps inerte de sa Prêtresse tout en regardant toujours la brune. Une aura rougeâtre émana de son corps, prévenant ses ennemis de son état de colère.

_ Vous allez mourir.

OoOoOoOoOo

La plaine se transforma, le sol se recouvrit de lave en fusion, le ciel s'assombrit et sept Madara firent face à l'escouade, seul Hinata voyait que rien n'avait changé et qu'un seul traître était face à eux. Elle regarda ses compagnons qui se mirent en position d'attaque avant de s'élancer contre leur ennemi imaginaire. Elle grogna puis regarda Madara. Ce dernier avait un œil qui voyait le résultat de son illusion et l'autre qui voyait la réalité. Malheureusement pour l'escouade, tout ce qui se passait dans l'illusion avait une répercussion dans la réalité, Hinata devait donc faire vite. Elle courut vers son camarade le plus proche mais fut stoppée dans sa lancée par la voix agressive du traître :

_ C'est moi ton ennemi Hyûga !

Elle le fixa et tenta d'entrer en contact avec son esprit, mais n'y parvint pas, il résistait affreusement bien. Elle jura intérieurement puis, tout en s'avançant doucement vers Neji, elle lui dit :

_ Tu ne te bats pas à la loyale Madara, aurais-tu peur d'affronter six tensaïs en même temps ? Je t'aurais cru assez puissant pour ça !

_ Ta provocation ne rime à rien, vous m'avez trahi. Tu m'as enlevé celle qui me donnait une raison de vivre en paix ! Hurla-t-il, la voix et les yeux emplient de haine.

Il fonça sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre son cousin. Il savait que les illusions ne fonctionnaient pas sur les Omniscientes, mais il restait un très puissant Katon doué au combat. Hinata vit le corps du traître se recouvrir entièrement de flammes rougeoyantes alors qu'elle reculait. Elle ne pouvait accéder à son esprit sans une aide extérieure, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui puisse le détourner d'elle afin qu'il affaiblisse sa barrière et qu'elle puisse le manipuler, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde... Mais ses compagnons étaient affairés à combattre les illusions de Madara, elle devait donc se débrouiller seule. Elle ferma les yeux. Ses cheveux se soulevèrent comme mué par le vent, ondulant autour de sa tête, une aura violette l'engloba et son corps se souleva de terre. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux, des veines disgracieuses dessinèrent ses tempes et sa pupille, habituellement nacrées, laissait apercevoir sa teinte parme de façon prononcée. Elle reculait continuellement, empêchant le traître d'arrivé à obtenir un corps à corps dans lequel elle serait brûlée. Elle fit preuve de toute son agilité pour éviter ses attaques. Il lui lançait, sans répit, une multitude de boules de feu, certes petites, mais diablement bien visées, nombreuses et tout aussi dangereuse. A force de reculer, Hinata s'était éloignée de ses camarades, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose étant donné qu'il fallait qu'elle tente de les réveiller.

OoOoOoOoOo

Tenten était en sueur, debout, les mains tenant ses genoux, elle regardait Ryû qui était aussi translucide que l'eau qui l'habitait. Son dragon l'avait encore sauvé d'une attaque Katon mais en reprenant sa forme originelle, elle put constater qu'il était lourdement blessé sur le flanc, son sang bleu s'écoulant d'une large plaie. Elle jeta un œil vers ses compagnons, ils se battaient tous contre un des traîtres, sauf Hinata, elle était hors de son champ de vision, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, la Sorcière ne les aurait jamais abandonné ! Elle reposa ses yeux sur son dragon et vit qu'il était en train de cracher un geyser puissant sur son ennemi, anéantissant une attaque brûlante. Elle se remit en position de combat et sauta sur Ryû pour tenter de venir à bout de ce monstre décuplé. Mais en moins de quinze secondes, la Dragonne hurla en sentant une violente brûlure lui arracher les entrailles, elle allait mourir, elle le sentait...

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto volait au-dessus de la lave en fusion tout en slalomant entre les boules de feu, que lui lançait son traître a titré, grâce au vent. Il entendait ses coéquipiers gémir ou grogner, mais n'avait pas le temps de voir où ils en étaient, le Madara qui lui faisait face ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit. Il fatiguait et transpirait, mais sa réserve d'énergie avait encore de quoi le faire tenir, il n'avait jamais été épuisé physiquement après un combat, il avait une grande réserve de puissance et savait la doser pour combattre ses ennemis, il devait d'ailleurs penser un jour à en remercier son père qui avait passé des mois et des mois à l'entraîner pour ça. Il esquiva une énième boule de feu puis chargea le traître de ses deux mains emplit de son don, lui lacérant, à deux endroits bien distinct, l'abdomen.

OoOoOoOoOo

Neji s'en sortait bien selon lui, son assaillant ne savait plus où donner de la tête, étant entouré de plusieurs créatures millénaires dont deux dragons qui crachaient du feu, portant sur leur dos Hashirama sur l'un et Hiashi sur l'autre. Neji avait toujours eu la facilité de remarquer les points faibles de ses adversaires et utilisait son don de Créateur en conséquent. Ceci faisait partit de son intelligence, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs permis de retarder le mariage de sa chère cousine. En y pensant, il regarda autour de lui. Les membres de l'escouade se battaient sans relâche mais Hinata n'était pas avec eux, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à se battre ? Ce n'était pas normal. Mais à peine commença-t-il à y réfléchir, que son ennemi se débarrassa des deux dragons avec une immense boule de feu, obligeant Neji à garder ses yeux fixés sur lui pour continuer d'anéantir le traître. Il créa alors ce qui était à ses yeux la plus grosse faiblesse de son ennemi. Un corps féminin arborant une magnifique chevelure rose se matérialisa devant lui...

OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke avait mal dans tout son corps, les baumes cicatrisants, qu'il avait reçu après son combat contre la Prêtresse, ne faisaient plus effet. Il devait affronter deux Madara en même temps et se donnait corps et âme pour tenter de les assassiner. Il aurait bien voulu qu'on l'informe qu'il était capable de créer des clones de lui-même, quoi que cette information n'ait rien changé à la situation actuelle. Il se concentra un instant puis hurla, laissant un orage gigantesque se former sur la plaine, menaçant les traîtres face à lui d'être électrocuter s'ils n'évitaient pas la foudre qui s'abattait un peu partout...

OoOoOoOoOo

Gaara avait réussi à venir à bout d'un des traîtres qui l'assaillait en l'écrabouillant dans son attaque favorite, le sarcophage de sable. Il eut alors une seconde de répit pendant que son deuxième ennemi se libérait d'un sable mouvant. Le Shukaku en profita pour voir où en était ses équipiers. Il vit que Naruto et Sasuke s'en sortaient bien, le cousin de Hinata semblait réussir dans sa mission alors que Tenten paraissait fatigué. Ses yeux firent le tour de la plaine, mais il ne vit Hinata nulle part. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demandait pourquoi. Son ennemi se libéra du sable et, enragé, accouru vers lui pour l'attaquer, mais Gaara avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il esquiva facilement le traître, ce qui le fit encore se poser des questions...

OoOoOOOOOo

Hinata avait une main appuyé sur son bras droit pour étouffer la douleur de la brûlure. Sa respiration était rapide mais pas difficile. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la plaine et vit que Tsunade, Jiraiya et Shikamaru avançaient, avec la troupe de samouraï derrière eux, pour leur venir en aide. Elle soupira, ils ne devaient pas intervenir, sinon ils mettraient en péril leur vie. Elle commença à courir vers eux pour les prévenir, mais le traître l'en empêcha en l'entourant d'un cercle enflammé. Elle grogna puis prit son courage à deux mains, elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Elle courut le plus vite possible et sauta au-dessus des flammes l'emprisonnant avant d'atterrir en roulant sur elle-même pour éteindre le feu qui avaient pris sur les drapages qui ondulaient le long de ses jambes. Elle s'élança ensuite vers son but, mais de nouveau, Madara l'en empêcha en lui envoyant une centaine de boules de feu sur elle. Elle jura intérieurement, il n'allait décidément pas lui laisser l'opportunité d'aider ses camarades à sortir de cette foutue illusion, chaque minutes qui passaient était un pas victorieux pour le traître à la couronne et elle le savait, si elle ne réussissait pas dans moins de dix minutes, ils allaient finir par mourir...


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs ! un chapitre en avance d'un jour parce que demain je ne suis pas là du coup, au lieu de vous faire patienter je vous le poste en avance, hein que je suis adorable ;)_

 _Lumati: merci pour ta review ;) Désolée, elle devait mourir et non elle ne reviendra pas ! Bah si les méchants avaient gagné je n'aurais pas pu mettre en avant le couple phare de cette fiction! Ne m'en veux pas, non ne me frappe pas... MDR, bisous ;)_

 _Bon mes amours, c'est quoi ça? Vous êtes tous partit en vacances en même temps? Mais où êtes-vous, je suis en manque là, j'ai besoin de ma dose de reviews moi pour me sentir mieux :( Bon, tant pis, je publie quand même parce que je vous aime toujours ;) Bonne lecture_

 ** _Chapitre 19_**

Jiraiya courait en amont de sa femme, son katana fixe devant lui, le tenant fermement de ses deux mains. La peur lui arrachait le cœur, l'angoisse murmurait à son oreille de fuir le champ de bataille, mais entre mourir pour protéger sa femme et son fils adoptif ou vivre sans eux pour les avoir abandonné, son choix était fait. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'escouade. Le traître les avait enfermés dans une illusion, ils se battaient contre des chimères sans même se rendre compte qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement les uns des autres. D'ici quelques minutes, les attaques qu'ils lançaient contre les illusions se retourneraient contre leurs coéquipiers. Il hurla à Tsunade et le Nara d'aller les aider tout en regardant de nouveau vers le traître. Hinata ne pouvait rester plus d'un quart de seconde en place, évitant avec tellement d'agilité les attaques Katon qu'il en était admiratif. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails, il devait aider la Sorcière pendant que son épouse et le Nara aiderait l'escouade.

OoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru fit un hochement de tête entendu à Tsunade. Tous deux se lancèrent vers les tensaïs de l'escouade, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ils devaient faire pour les sortir de ces illusions. Sasuke ne pouvait être approché, des centaines d'éclairs l'entouraient et se rapprochaient beaucoup trop de Tenten qui semblait blessée. Shikamaru décida de s'occuper de la Dragonne en premier, elle était lourdement en danger. Il accéléra sa course lorsqu'il vit le dragon de la jeune femme disparaître alors qu'il était à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Le corps de l'Invocatrice entama alors une chute mortelle et le manque de mouvements de son corps indiquait au stratège qu'elle était inconsciente.

Tsunade accourait vers Naruto, non sans trembler, son fils adoptif était entouré d'une aura blanchâtre et ses mains étaient couvertes de ses poignards de vent acérés. Elle risquait sa vie si jamais elle recevait un coup du prince, mais son instinct maternel était bien plus puissant que sa peur et lui insufflait le courage. Seul quelques dizaine de mètres la séparait de son but, mais plus elle avançait, plus Naruto reculait, s'éloignant de celle qui voulait le réveiller.

OoOoOoOoOo

Neji se stabilisa lorsque sa création de la Prêtresse fut disloquée par le Madara qui lui faisait face. Il esquissa un sourire puis ferma les yeux une seconde. Il le savait maintenant, il en était sûr. Il ne se battait pas contre le traître, mais contre une illusion, d'où le fait que sa cousine ne soit pas dans son champ de vision. Elle ne pouvait être bernée par les illusions, donc elle devait se battre seule contre le vrai Madara. Il n'avait plus une seconde à perdre, il devait annuler l'illusion au plus vite, il ne s'en remettrait jamais si Hinata succombait aux attaques de l'ennemi. Il s'avança à pas de course sur le faux Madara et cria de toute ses forces avant de lui rentrer dedans, ayant créé au préalable un bouclier de fer et un magnifique katana qui s'enfonça dans la chair de son ennemi qui disparut en fumée. La vision du Hyûga changea alors. La surface du sol reprit son teint beige poussiéreux, le ciel fut vidé de sa noirceur nuageuse, mais ce qui se trouvait devant lui, n'était pas le reste de la plaine. Il faisait face au Shukaku qui se battait dans le vide. Il courut immédiatement vers lui en créant une sphère protectrice pour ne pas subir les assauts de ce sable qui envahissait le périmètre du tensaï. Mais au moment de parvenir à son but, un cri masculin se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête vers la source de cette voix apeuré et vit le corps de la Dragonne chuter dangereusement vers le sol.

OoOoOoOoOo

Gaara serra son point et son sarcophage de sable anéantit son dernier ennemi en écrabouillant un corps qui se volatilisa en fumée sous les yeux inexpressif du Shukaku. Il ne fut pas surprit non plus quand le décor qui l'entourait disparut pour redevenir le paysage de la plaine. Devant lui se tenait les ruines face à la forêt du sud. Il regarda sur sa gauche et vit un immense aigle aux plumes marron et dorée, où se tenait le cousin de la Hyûga, réceptionner le corps de la Dragonne. Non loin, Sasuke était entouré de centaines d'éclairs. Il s'avança vers lui quand il entendit la voix de Tsunade crier de douleur. Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait un bras en sang. Derrière elle, il vit Hinata se battre contre le traître. Il pinça ses lèvres d'énervement puis leva ses mains vers deux endroits bien distincts.

OoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade vit le corps de Naruto se faire recouvrir d'une couche de sable, le faisant disparaître de sa vue. Elle tourna les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant que la même chose venait de se produire sur Sasuke, faisant cesser l'orage qui l'entourait. Elle regarda de nouveau son fils et vit le sable glisser sur lui jusqu'à le libérer. Elle accourut vers le prince et l'empêcha de tomber au sol. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, constatant qu'il était blessé à de nombreuses parties de son corps, mais rien de grave. Elle sourit en voyant deux billes bleu la regarder puis jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke qui se relevait doucement. Plus loin, elle vit Shikamaru et Neji entourer la Dragonne. Elle prévint son fils puis courut vers l'attroupement.

OoOoOoOoOo

Neji était arrivé à temps, cinq secondes de plus et Tenten s'écrasait sur la terre ferme. Le Nara regardait le Hyûga qui examinait la Dragonne en fronçant les sourcils. Le Créateur ferma son poing puis l'ouvrit en mettant sa paume vers le haut. Un colibri en émana et Neji lui chuchota quelque chose avant que l'oiseau s'envole. Il regarda ensuite le samouraï à la queue de cheval en ananas et dit :

_ Il faut lui apporter les premiers soins, si ma cousine fait vite, elle sera sauvée.

Il se leva ensuite et s'éloigna doucement. Sasuke arriva à ce moment-là, le souffle saccadé, les yeux exorbités. Il s'agenouilla près de Tenten et regarda brièvement la blessure sanglante qui avait tâché son habit à l'abdomen.

_ Non ! Tenten, réveilles-toi...

Shikamaru prit Tenten dans ses bras et promis au Susanoo de prendre soin d'elle, lui permettant ainsi de se focalisé sur le combat qu'il devait mener. Mais Sasuke était dans un état second, les yeux vides, il regardait son amie s'éloigner de lui dans les bras du Nara. Neji posa une main sur l'épaule du ténébreux qui se tourna vivement vers lui et le fixa :

_ Elle a encore une chance de s'en sortir, déclara-t-il doucement. Nous devons aider Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jiraiya profita que le traître soit occupé à assaillir la Sorcière pour s'approcher de lui dans son angle mort. Il courait le plus vite possible. Hinata venait de prendre une boule de feu dans la cuisse droite et s'était agenouillée sous la douleur. Elle se redressa rapidement et esquiva de nouvelles boules de feu. Elle vit le samouraï aux cheveux blancs s'approcher dangereusement du traître. Elle prit une grande aspiration et, tout en continuant d'éviter les attaques, fonça sur Madara pour aider Jiraiya. Sa cuisse, son bras, elle souffrait, ses brûlures étaient violentes et douloureuses, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'y penser. Elle entendit Shikamaru crier le nom de la Dragonne, mais elle resta fixée sur le traître. Elle stoppa sa course en écarquillant les yeux. Le traître, qui avait fait disparaître les flammes recouvrant son corps, avait attrapé la gorge de Jiraiya et un sourire machiavélique orna ses lèvres.

_ C'est moi ton ennemi Madara, tenta-t-elle.

Mais à peine avait-elle finis sa phrase que le traître s'était déjà emparer du katana du samouraï qu'il enfonça dans le cœur de ce dernier en riant ouvertement. Il récupéra l'arme et jeta le corps ensanglanté de l'homme vers Hinata.

Elle regardait le corps de Jiraiya. Elle était figée, comme paralysée. Ses genoux touchèrent terre alors que ses yeux laissaient échapper des larmes. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça... Elle ne fit pas attention au fait que Madara préparait son attaque ultime contre elle.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se releva et balaya la plaine de ses yeux. Sa mère avait rejoint le cousin de Hinata alors que Shikamaru prenait Tenten dans ses bras. Sasuke semblait anéantit. Il détourna les yeux et vit alors Madara tenir la gorge de son père. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'élança vers lui, mais n'eut le temps de faire un pas que la lame du katana ôtait la vie de cet homme qui lui avait tout appris. Ses yeux bleus se figèrent, ses pieds s'ancrèrent dans le sol, son torse gonflait et dégonflait à un rythme effréné, ses poings se serrèrent. Il ne voyait plus que le corps de son père se vider de son sang à un mètre de la Sorcière qui était agenouillée au sol. Il bouillonnait de rage. Les vents formaient un tourbillon qui l'enveloppait et, calmement, il avança un pas après l'autre vers la dépouille de Jiraiya.

OoOoOoOoOo

Gaara voyait Madara prendre une grande aspiration en regardant Hinata qui ne bougeait pas. Il s'élança vers elle et tourna le dos au traître, ses bras ouvert à la perpendiculaire, il développa autour d'eux un grand bouclier de sable les englobant, ses yeux fixait la Sorcière. Le feu ardent du traître rencontra la barrière de sable du Shukaku qui en ressenti la chaleur et grimaça. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il fallait que Hinata sorte de sa torpeur.

_ Hinata ! Dit-il en grimaçant de douleur.

Cette dernière leva doucement les yeux sur Gaara et vit le sable dans son dos se faire effriter par d'immenses flammes rougeâtres. Le visage de son équipier affichait de la douleur. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle se leva en tremblant, ses brûlures la faisant gémir, puis fit trois pas avant de faire face au Shukaku qui la regardait en essayant de résister au mieux, mais la chaleur devenait insupportable. Il transpirait et tremblait, tentant de dire à Hinata qu'elle devait fuir dès qu'il ouvrirait son bouclier, mais seul un grognement de douleur émana de sa gorge.

Hinata pouvait voir les flammes commencer à ronger les bras de Gaara. Elle lui caressa la joue puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Le Shukaku ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Il sentit alors les lèvres de la Sorcière se poser sur les siennes avec douceur, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Immédiatement, le bouclier de sable se renforça et plus aucune flamme ne le transperçait. Hinata se laissa porter par l'instant, elle devait lui insufflé la force de résister. Elle entoura ses bras autour de la nuque de Gaara et le laissa approfondit l'échange, sentant alors sa langue caresser la sienne. Elle aurait voulu profiter de cet instant, pouvoir l'embrasser pour d'autre raison et c'est à contrecœur qu'elle rompit ce baiser. Rouvrant ses yeux elle plongea dans ceux de Gaara d'où elle put lire son amour et une pointe de regret.

Le Shukaku resta silencieux, tout comme elle. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'avait embrassé parce qu'elle partageait ses sentiments, pas pour renforcer son don, mais il savait que tout ceci n'aurait rimé à rien.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le petit colibri avait volé aussi vite que l'éclair, aidé par les souffles du vent. Ses ailes ne résisteraient pas longtemps au froid enneigé qui l'entourait et lorsque l'une d'entre elle se figea par la glace, le colibri tomba dans la paume d'une main lisse aux doigts fins. L'oiseau se transforma en kanji et la femme qui l'avait attrapé fit un sourire avant de fermer son poing et glisser sur le flanc de la montagne avant de courir aussi vite qu'elle en était capable. Neji avait besoin d'elle, il lui fallait faire vite. Ses longs cheveux bruns virevoltaient au rythme de sa course, son aura verte la faisait presque briller telle une pierre de jade pendant que ses perles nacrées d'une lueur bleutée fixait l'endroit d'où émanait l'énergie de Neji.

OoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade n'arrivait plus à respirer, son cœur semblait s'être arrêter de battre pourtant aucune larmes ne souillait son visage. Son sang s'écoulant de son bras ne lui importait plus, elle ne ressentait même plus la douleur de la blessure béante. Sasuke regarda Neji qui soupira en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite avant d'ordonner au Susanoo d'emmener la Senju se faire soigner et d'y rester.

_ Je vais prendre le relais, déclara-t-il. Vous êtes blessé, ça ne donnerait que l'avantage à Madara.

Le Hyûga s'éloigna alors d'eux en courant vers Naruto. Le corps de Sasuke tremblait de toute part, ses forces avaient disparu et ses blessures, dues à son combat contre la Prêtresse, s'étaient réveillées. Neji avait raison, il ne pouvait plus combattre sous peine d'offrir son cœur de Susanoo sur un plateau au traître. Il sentait sa tête tourner et n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance. Il appela alors Tsunade qui, dès qu'elle se tourna vers lui, le retint de tomber. Elle allait mal, mais Sasuke était dans un bien pire état, elle devait rester forte, elle était la descendante de Hashirama et devait se comporter comme tel. Elle ne regarda plus une seul fois la plaine sous peine de défaillir. « _Il n'est pas mort_ » se répétait-elle intérieurement, essayant d'y croire, mais...


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou mes amours de lecteur ! C'est bientôt la fin..._

 _Réponse à Vicca13: Merci pour ta review ;) Je vais bien merci, j'espère que toi aussi ;) Ma pauvre, aller, tiens le coup ! Gros bisous à toi aussi :D_

 _Bonne lecture mes amours_

 ** _Chapitre 20_**

Hinata lui sourit tristement. Gaara détourna les yeux et déclara qu'ils ne leur restaient qu'une infime chance de détruire Madara. Il abaissa ensuite ses paupières et se concentra. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et elle savait ce qui allait se passer, c'était sa seule chance de pouvoir contrôler l'esprit du traître. Elle recula jusqu'à la paroi du bouclier de sable. Son corps s'entoura de son aura, ses tempes se dessinèrent de veines disgracieuses, ses cheveux se mouvaient et ses pieds décollèrent du sol. Gaara rouvrit les yeux, mais leur couleur turquoise avait fait place à un iris jaune sur fond noir. Il démantela son bouclier de sable en même temps que son corps prenait la forme ultime du démon Shukaku. Se retournant pour faire face au traître, il brandit sa main droite et l'écrasa sur Madara pendant que Hinata s'approchait de sa cible. La main du Shukaku avait étouffé le feu, l'anéantissant par manque d'oxygène, avant de saisir le corps de Madara qui se mit à hurler. Hinata, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du traître, plongea son regard dans celui suppliant de Madara, l'immobilisant.

La Sorcière avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'esprit du traître et ressentait sa souffrance, non pas de se faire écraser par le poing du démon, mais d'avoir perdu sa Prêtresse. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses perles nacrées, mais elle ne faiblirait pas, c'était leur seule chance de l'abattre.

Au moment où elle allait déconnecter son système nerveux lui permettant de contrôler son don, une lame de vent s'enfonça dans le cœur du traître, faisant hurler Madara et Hinata de concert. La Hyûga brisa le lien qui la reliait à l'homme aux yeux de sang et posa ses pieds à terre. Le corps de Gaara reprit sa forme initiale et fut rejoint par Neji qui se stabilisa.

Le traître était debout, une lame de vent dans son cœur tenu par un Naruto on ne peut plus sérieux qui le fusillait de son regard haineux. Les trois tensaïs spectateur laissèrent échapper un sourire, Gaara croisa ses bras sur son torse, Neji soupira de contentement et Hinata posa négligemment ses mains sur son bassin légèrement penché sur la gauche. Tous les trois regardaient Naruto avec fierté. Celui-ci, tout en gardant le contact visuel avec sa victime, demanda d'une voix grave :

_ Combien de temps son cœur sera gorgé de son don ?

_ Une minute, déclara Neji.

60\. 59. 58. 57...

Il garda son regard dur sur l'homme qu'il venait de poignarder sans vergogne, décomptant calmement, et à voix haute, les secondes qui les séparait de la victoire. La haine de Naruto était à son apogée, le corps sans vie de son père bien ancré dans son esprit. Cette vision devrait disparaître, mais pour le moment il s'en servait pour ne jamais regretter d'ôter la vie à cet homme ressuscité.

30\. 29. 28. 27...

Avant de rendre son dernier souffle, Madara souleva le coin gauche de ses lèvres pour sourire avant d'articuler difficilement « _l'amour anéantit la haine_ » en regardant le prince. Il ferma les yeux, les battements de son cœur étaient trop lent, il perdait connaissance tout autant qu'il perdait la vie. Il attendait cette mort avec le sourire. Il allait rejoindre Hashirama. Il allait retrouver Sakura.

4\. 3. 2. 1

Naruto tourna son poing et arracha le cœur en dehors du corps du traître qui tomba lourdement au sol. Il coupa ensuite ce cœur en deux et regarda ses coéquipiers présents, le regard moins dur.

Les trois tensaïs souriaient avec fierté. Ils posèrent, ensemble, un genou à terre et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le prince Uzumaki, celui qui venait de tuer Madara, celui qui méritait le trône du Pays du feu.

_ Relevez-vous, dit alors le blond en sentant sa haine laisser place à l'épuisement.

Gaara et les deux Hyûga se redressèrent calmement. Le Shukaku regarda la dépouille du traître avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Hinata qui tremblait de douleur. Il créa un lit de sable sur lequel elle s'effondra en gémissant sous le regard de son cousin. Naruto fit disparaître le vent qui entourait ses poings pendant que les samouraïs accourraient vers eux à grande enjambées. Le blond les regarda arriver. Ils avaient tous frôlé la mort et c'est seulement en unissant leur force qu'ils avaient réussi à anéantir la menace. Il vit Ayame, les larmes aux yeux, courir dans leur direction. Il esquissa un sourire fatigué mais heureux, puis s'avança vers la troupe de samouraï qui s'était stopper dans leur course pour s'incliner respectueusement devant leur futur roi. Le traître avait raison, son amour avait anéantit cette haine qui lui avait permis de tuer ce monstre. Naruto passa à côté de plusieurs d'entre eux puis s'arrêta devant la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il lui empoigna la main et la fit se mettre debout avant d'enrouler son bras autour de sa taille fine et de pencher sa tête vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ayame, une fois la surprise passée, noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Naruto et répondit à ce baiser qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru recevoir un jour, resserrant l'étreinte qui les liait.

Hinata les regarda en souriant puis jeta un regard à Gaara qui l'évitait et retourna vers les ruines. Il prit alors le corps de Jiraiya dans ses bras et le ramena à sa femme, suivit par son sable qui portait Hinata.

Au moment où Gaara rejoignit les deux samouraïs, Tenten et Sasuke, une jeune femme au regard sévère était arrivée près d'eux. Gaara la regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà la jeune femme demandait où était Neji. Celui-ci arrivait en courant, suivit par Naruto et les autres samouraïs. Neji affichait un sourire soulagé alors que Hinata, qui s'était redressée sur son lit de sable, mordait sa lèvre inférieure en regardant la jeune femme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

_ Hanabi... dit-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

La susnommée la dévisageait d'un regard hautain puis s'avança vers elle d'un pas sûr avant de poser ses mains sur le bras et la cuisse de sa sœur. Une lueur verte l'enveloppa et les blessures de l'aînée des Hyûga disparu. Elle regarda Neji et dit, d'une voix froide et dénué de tous sentiments :

_ Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? Juste pour elle ?

Neji, Gaara et Naruto froncèrent les sourcils, mais n'eurent pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit que déjà Tsunade s'était interposé et, pleurant silencieusement, dit :

_ Nous venons de tuer Madara Uchiha, nous avons besoin de soin.

Hanabi Hyûga était la seule Guérisseuse des clans Ôtsutsuki et Hyûga réuni, Tsunade le savait. Elle savait aussi que la cadette détestait sa sœur pour être promise au futur chef du clan, mais en cet instant, elle devait faire abstraction de tout cela, son nom, son devoir lui ordonnait d'aider l'Uzumaki et ses amis. La Senju regarda alors Naruto qui s'avança d'un pas et dit :

_ Soignez-nous, s'il vous plaît.

_ Bien sûr Altesse, répondit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Hanabi regarda les victimes qui l'entouraient et s'avança vers Tenten avant de s'agenouiller près d'elle et mettre ses deux mains jointes sur l'abdomen de la Dragonne. Une lueur verte en émana et s'infiltra dans le corps et la blessure de la victime qui finit par ouvrir doucement ses yeux, faisant sourire Neji et soupirer de soulagement Sasuke. Hanabi alla ensuite vers le Susanoo quand Tsunade dit d'une voix tremblante :

_ Sauvez-le, quémanda-t-elle en pointant son époux de la main.

_ Je ne peux pas, il est déjà mort.

Le corps de la samouraï aux deux couettes blondes se mit à trembler et Naruto la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Il avait beau redouter d'entendre cette phrase à haute voix, il savait déjà que son père avait quitté ce monde. Une larme silencieuse parcouru sa joue alors qu'il regardait Hanabi soigner Sasuke, tenant sa mère qui pleurait en se blottissant contre lui.

OoOoOoOoOo

Gaara s'était isolé près du lac. Adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre, il réfléchissait. C'était terminé, ils avaient combattu chaque tensaï ennemi avant d'assassiner la Prêtresse et le traître à la couronne, mais à quel prix ? Grâce à la troisième Hyûga qui répondait au nom de Hanabi, Tenten était en vie et leurs blessures n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir. Mais Jiraiya avait perdu la vie. Oh, le Shukaku savait bien que les personnes les plus touchés par la mort d'un si grand homme étaient avant tout Tsunade et Naruto, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en souffrir. Jiraiya était quelqu'un d'important pour lui, comme un mentor, il n'acceptait pas cette réalité. Il pencha sa tête en arrière pour voir le ciel s'assombrir, en vue d'installer son manteau de nuit, à travers les feuillages quand une douce voix mélodieuse l'appela :

_ Gaara ?

Il ferma brièvement les yeux puis regarda Hinata. Il soupira de fatigue. Elle le regardait différemment, comme si quelque chose avait changé en elle. Il esquissa un léger sourire puis lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit. Il la tira pour la mettre dans ses bras, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour personne, même l'amour qu'il vouait à sa sœur et son frère n'était pas aussi puissant, il n'aurait jamais réussi à faire ce que son baiser avait fait. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer cette femme. Elle était promise, Tenten lui avait raconté le pourquoi de la présence de Neji... Il soupira de nouveau, « _comment fait-on pour ne plus aimer ?_ » se demandait-il. Hinata avait relevé sa tête et appela de nouveau Gaara qui la baissa pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit puis lui caressa la joue, le faisant soupirer encore. Son cœur s'emballait et ses joues rosir. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du Shukaku puis sentit sa langue caresser la sienne. Une chaleur intense s'emparait d'elle. Gaara posa ses mains sur les hanches de la Sorcière, se laissant porter. Elle ne l'embrassait pas pour renforcer son don là, elle l'embrassait parce qu'elle le désirait. Tout avait disparu autour d'eux, il ne sentait que les lèvres douces de Hinata et la légère brise qui lui caressait le visage. Ses mains remontèrent vers le visage de la Sorcière et il rompit ce baiser en lui caressant les joues de ses pouces. La regardant droit dans les yeux, tremblant de devoir freiner ses ardeurs, il dit :

_ Je ne veux pas que tu te perdes pour moi.

_ Et moi je ne veux pas te perdre, lui répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

Elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, elle voyait son désir, son amour et ce regret de ne pas avoir le droit de l'aimer. Elle aurait aimé qu'il puisse lire en elle comme elle le faisait, il aurait alors su à quel point son amour était réciproque. Mais le Shukaku ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il la repoussa doucement puis s'en alla, les mains dans les poches. Hinata se laissa tomber à genoux sur l'herbe tendre, ses larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues, dessinant des sillons pâles. Elle sentait l'aura de Gaara s'éloigner et celles de Neji et Hanabi s'approcher, mais elle resta immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement. « _Ce n'est pas juste_ » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_ C'est le prix à payer, lui répondit la voix froide de sa cadette.

_ Hanabi... Soupira le Hyûga en lui jetant un regard significatif.

OoOoOoOoOo

La nuit était tombée depuis plus de trois heures, mais Tsunade ne dormait pas. Elle avait beau être épuisée autant physiquement que moralement, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle regardait ses samouraïs plongés dans leur profond sommeil puis esquissa un petit sourire en voyant son fils dormir avec Ayame dans ses bras. Plus loin, Sasuke et Tenten dormait en se tenant la main. La Dragonne avait vraiment frôlé la mort, si Hanabi Hyûga était arrivée cinq minutes plus tard, elle ne serait plus avec eux en ce moment. Gaara était partit se coucher au milieu des ruines alors que les Hyûga étaient toujours dans la forêt. Elle soupira en portant son regard sur sa gauche. Grâce au don de Neji, le corps de Jiraiya reposait dans un cercueil de verre, tout comme celui de la Prêtresse et du traître reposaient dans un cercueil de bois. Une larme échappa à son œil gauche et sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Elle posa sa main droite sur son cœur et sa main gauche sur le verre du cercueil. « _Pourquoi ?_ » ne cessait-elle de se demander. Elle en connaissait pourtant la réponse. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit d'aller s'occuper des autres sous l'emprise de l'illusion, elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Elle savait qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour avoir une infime chance de les aider, elle et son fils. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit assez souvent combien il était unique pour elle, combien elle l'aimait... Elle redoutait les quelques jours de marche qui les séparaient du temple Senju et du cœur des samouraïs. Rentrer dans ces murs allait être une torture. Chaque pièce portait l'empreinte de cet homme qu'elle venait de perdre. Elle se mit à sourire en imaginant ce que Jiraiya lui aurait dit s'il avait pu parler, il aurait clamé : _« tu es une Senju ma Tsuni, tu te montreras aussi fortes que l'inspire ton nom_ ». Il lui avait dit cette phrase lorsqu'elle l'avait battu à plate couture la veille du combat de Naruto. Une nouvelle larme coula. C'était lui qui lui insufflait cette force, pas son nom, lui. « _Il est le meilleur de nous deux, il fera un excellent roi_ », cette phrase se murmura dans sa tête lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Naruto et un nouveau sourire dessina ses lèvres. Elle essuya ses larmes, renifla puis regarda le corps de son défunt époux pour lui chuchoter :

_ Une partie de toi vit en lui et c'est là que je puiserais ma force...

Sa voix était tremblante et chargée d'émotions, mais son regard affichait sa volonté. Jiraiya aurait voulu qu'elle continue de veiller sur leur fils de cœur et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Naruto serait son souffle de vie jusqu'à ce que les Kamis lui reprennent sa vie et qu'elle rejoigne sa moitié.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapitre 21_**

Six jours qu'ils marchaient en direction du cœur des samouraïs. Ils n'étaient plus très loin, mais seuls les samouraïs semblaient s'en réjouir. Sasuke et Tenten ne cessaient de parler avec Neji. Le Susanoo était reconnaissant envers le Hyûga, il avait sauvé son amie d'une mort certaine en évitant sa chute et en faisant appel à sa deuxième cousine. D'ailleurs, Tsunade trouvait cela étrange que les deux sœurs Hyûga ai fait tout le chemin ensemble. Elles avaient même rient de concert la veille. Elle avait beau ne pas comprendre ce revirement de sentiments de la part de la cadette, elle était heureuse pour l'aînée. Gaara fermait la marche en tirant le cercueil du traître et sa Prêtresse avec lui grâce à son sable. Depuis le départ des ruines, il n'avait prononcé aucun mot et se tenait loin du reste de l'escouade chaque nuit. La Senju soupçonnait que quelque chose se soit passé entre lui et la Sorcière. Shikamaru ouvrait la marche aux côté de Naruto et Ayame. Le Fûton faisait flotter le cercueil de son père adoptif derrière lui, porté par un vent léger qui faisait voler la poussière sur le sol.

Tsunade soupira pour se donner du courage quand elle vit la tour que le peuple appelait le cœur des samouraïs au loin. Dans une heure tout au plus, ils y seraient et elle devrait faire un discours face au peuple pour annoncer la nouvelle. Elle redoutait cet instant, elle avait peur de perdre ses moyens en repensant à Jiraiya.

Voyant où ils étaient et ressentant le mal-être de la Senju, Hinata s'excusa auprès de sa sœur et alla rejoindre la chef des samouraïs. Elle fit quelques pas avec elle puis dit :

_ Tsunade-sama, je parlerais à votre peuple.

La blonde la regarda avec gratitude en souriant timidement. Elle prit alors une bonne aspiration et se donna de petites tapes sur les joues pour retrouver un peu de contenance. Elle regarda ensuite Hinata qui, ayant lu dans ses yeux, dit :

_ Rien n'est jamais tout beau, tout rose, entre sœurs tu sais. Hanabi et moi avons beaucoup discuté et les choses vont mieux, grâce à Neji.

Tsunade comprit alors pourquoi, durant la dernière nuit avant leur retour, les Hyûga étaient restés dans la forêt. Elle n'avait par contre aucune réponse à son autre question que Hinata avait obligatoirement entendue, mais qu'elle avait décidé d'ignorer. La blonde se résigna, se disant que si la Sorcière ne disait rien, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Les deux femmes firent le reste du chemin côte à côte.

OoOoOoOoOo

Deux heures que Tsunade attendait des nouvelles de son fils et Shikamaru qui étaient partit rassembler le peuple devant le temple Senju. Elle avait fait apprêter des chambres pour les tensaïs afin qu'ils profitent d'un repos bien mérité cette nuit. Hinata discutait avec son cousin et sa sœur quand le prince et le Nara arrivèrent.

_ Ils attendent, dit alors le samouraï à l'ananas en regardant sa supérieure et la Sorcière.

Toutes deux sortirent en première sur le grand balcon du temple, suivit par le reste de l'escouade et les Hyûga. Hinata posa ses mains sur le rempart du balcon et regarda la foule qui peuplait la place lui faisant face. Elle se racla la gorge, jeta un œil à Naruto puis se mit à parler assez fort pour être bien entendu :

_ Bonsoir peuple du Pays du Feu. Je suis Hinata Hyûga, protectrice du trône Uzumaki et membre de l'escouade partit combattre le traître Madara.

Le silence dans la foule était presque religieux, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient l'honneur de voir un membre du très renommé et craint clan Hyûga. Les légendes sur ce clan étaient nombreuses et le peuple aimait croire en ces rumeurs. Pour eux, les Senju étaient à respecter pour la sécurité qu'ils leur apportaient, Les Uzumaki étaient les héritiers légitime de se trône disparu et les Hyûga étaient comme des Kamis à qui ils devaient obéissance, loyauté, crainte et respect. Hinata le savait, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'était présentée face à eux.

_ Je suis devant vous pour vous annoncer que l'escouade a accompli sa mission, le traître est mort de la main du prince Naruto Uzumaki, votre sauveur.

Naruto, qui s'était rendu sur la place où était réuni le peuple, regarda Neji qui fit disparaître sa création. Le cercueil en bois, que le prince avait pris avec lui, disparu pour montrer au peuple les dépouilles de la Prêtresse et de Madara. Immédiatement le peuple, qui avait gardé le silence tout en regardant le prince, acclamèrent, en applaudissant, la nouvelle. Puis, d'une seule voix, la foule clama :

_ Gloire au roi Uzumaki, Gloire à Naruto !

Le blond sourit en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, mais très vite il fut assaillit de mains qui le soulevèrent et le jetèrent en l'air pour le rattraper tout en continuant d'entendre son peuple clamer son nom. Ayame le regardait les larmes aux yeux et le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche. Tsunade regardait son fils avec fierté puis fit un hochement de tête de gratitude à Hinata. Tous étaient heureux de voir Naruto acclamer par le peuple qui décréta que le trône avait retrouvé son héritier et qu'il fallait reforger la couronne.

Petit à petit, la foule se dispersa, allant fêté, par groupe, le futur couronnement du prince dans les auberges du coin. Les tensaïs, eux, s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle du temple Senju et fêtait, bien plus calmement, leur victoire. Naruto avait fait sa première demande à son peuple, de fabriquer un vrai cercueil en verre pour son défunt père qui serait alors enterrer au cœur des samouraïs. Les dépouilles de Sakura et Madara allaient être embaumés et enseveli sous les lourdes pierres de la place face au temple Senju. Tsunade essayait de faire bonne figure pour fêter dignement leur victoire et l'ascension, par le peuple, de son fils, mais tous pouvaient voir qu'elle n'était pas réellement présente avec eux. Naruto conseilla à sa mère d'aller se reposer, lui donnant sa chambre pour lui éviter de lourds souvenirs. La blonde le remercia et quitta la grande salle après avoir étreint Hinata. Hanabi réajusta ses drapages vert et blanc avant de regarder sa sœur et son cousin. Elle devait rentrer ce soir, sinon, leur plan ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle prit sa sœur aînée dans ses bras puis la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de dire :

_ Tu es toujours dans ton oasis ?

L'aînée des sœurs lui répondit d'un hochement de tête puis la cadette lui déclara qu'elle lui ferait parvenir la réponse dans ce lieu ainsi qu'au temple Senju. Elle embrassa ensuite la joue de sa sœur, puis celle de son cousin, et quitta le temple pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible sur la lune. Elle devait rejoindre sa montagne et empreinte le passage secret. Dans quelques heures, elle accomplirait sa nouvelle mission et la libérerait.

La grande salle se vida peu à peu. Tous partaient se coucher dans les chambres qu'on leur avait assignées durant leur séjour. Seul Gaara avait décidé de partir le lendemain matin, voulant éviter encore plus de mal à Hinata et à lui. Il fut le premier à aller se coucher, puis Naruto et Ayame le suivirent car leur chambre restait à être préparée. Sasuke embrassa le front de Tenten avant de rejoindre sa chambre et celle-ci l'imita quelques minutes plus tard. Neji fit un sourire à sa cousine resté au temple puis décida d'aller se coucher. Hinata soupira puis arpenta les couloirs du temple silencieusement. Elle savait qu'à cette heure-ci, sa sœur avait rejoint son clan et avait sûrement demandé audience au chef des Ôtsutsuki. Elle pria tous les Kamis pour que sa cadette réussisse... Elle tourna à gauche pour entrer dans un nouveau couloir, puis s'arrêta devant la troisième porte. Des veines dessinèrent ses tempes et ses yeux virent au-delà du bois de la porte. Gaara était assis au pied du lit qui trônait dans la chambre. Ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux et ses mains recouvraient son visage. Hinata reprit une vision normale puis posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte...

OoOoOoOoOo

Hanabi avait traversé le passage secret qui la menait sur la lune en quelques secondes. Son pied gauche fut le premier à fouler cette surface blanche faites de granites. Après avoir marché pendant une vingtaine de minutes, elle arriva devant le domaine Hyûga où sa famille vivait depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Avant sa mort, Hiashi était le chef du clan Hyûga. Un chef sévère et intransigeant, mais juste et consciencieux de chaque membre de son clan. Hanabi se rappelait du jour où Takeru, le chef du clan Ôtsutsuki, avait ordonné à son père de ne pas oublier sa promesse faite le jour de la naissance de Hinata. Cette promesse était de marier sa fille au fils du chef et Hanabi avait été témoin que ce jour-là, Hiashi, après avoir fait preuve de respect envers son chef suprême, était entré dans une rage démesurée. Maintenant, en cet instant, grâce à son cousin, Hanabi avait enfin comprit la réaction de son père. Hinata ne serait jamais heureuse à vivre aux côtés de Toneri, elle deviendrait comme la défunte femme de Takeru, vide, morne et se laissant mourir à petit feu. Neji lui avait ordonné d'écouter son aînée dans la forêt et elle s'était exécutée. Depuis la mort de Hiashi et l'annonce de Hinata de reprendre la quête de son père, Neji avait été proclamé chef du clan Hyûga, elle lui devait donc obéissance. Sa sœur lui avait partagé son ressentit d'abord avec des mots, ce qui ne toucha pas une seule fois la cadette. Ensuite, l'aînée avait créé un lien visuel entre elles et avait partagé ses souvenirs et ses sentiments. Hanabi avait vu et ressentit chaque émotion de sa sœur et lorsque celle-ci brisa le lien, Hanabi plongea dans ses bras en s'excusant. Son aînée avait été témoin de la mort de leur mère, de celle de leur père, de la violence des volontés de Takeru... Elle avait voué sa vie à la protection des Uzumaki et s'était continuellement occupée de son clan par le biais de Neji. Hanabi avait des sentiments pour Toneri et refusait de voir que sa sœur lui était promise, mais à cet instant, au milieu de cette forêt, elle avait enfin comprit que sa haine envers son aînée n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle avait alors proposé un plan à Hinata et Neji, elle voulait que sa sœur s'occupe enfin de son bonheur et non celui des autres, elle voulait lui rendre tout ce qu'elle avait donné. Maintenant, il ne tenait qu'à elle de faire en sorte que ce soit possible.

Elle entra dans le domaine et fut saluer respectueusement par les membres devant qui elle passait. Elle marchait vite, en l'absence de Neji, c'était elle la porte-parole du chef du clan, elle avait donc le pouvoir d'aller quérir une audience à Takeru. Elle entra dans le bureau de son cousin et s'empara du médaillon en or qui était accroché au mur, l'insigne de leur famille. Ce médaillon avait la forme de la lune et un oiseau en cage était gravé dessus. Elle le mit autour de son cou et quitta le domaine pour se rendre au palais.

Une servante, habillée d'une toge blanche, s'agenouilla devant le trône de son chef et annonça l'arrivée de Hanabi. Takeru Ôtsutsuki, un homme cinq fois centenaire, à la peau blanche et ayant des yeux bleus dont l'iris semblait se mouvoir tel un soleil blanc, hocha sa tête lentement et regarda la deuxième héritière du clan esclave s'avancer et s'incliner devant lui. Genoux à terre, yeux fermés et tête baissées, Hanabi se présenta :

_ Honorable chef suprême, descendant de Kaguya-sama, veuillez me permettre une requête de la plus haute importance je vous prie.

_ Parle, répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Hanabi se releva et regarda son chef. Elle vit néanmoins le regard de Toneri posé sur elle et son sourire discret. Elle retint le sien et aspira calmement avant de parler de sa voix la plus douce et respectueuse :

_ Honorable Takeru-sama, je vous annonce que ma sœur et le prince Uzumaki ont été victorieux du traître Madara. Le peuple humain ne risque plus rien de cette menace. La victoire a été obtenue non sans effort. C'est pourquoi...

_ Viens en au fait, ordonna l'aîné Ôtsutsuki en brassant l'air d'une main pour prévenir qu'elle le fatiguait avec cette histoire.

Le sort des humains n'était que secondaire pour ce chef suprême, c'était quelque chose qui n'importait que pour les Hyûga. Hanabi hocha sa tête pour s'excuser d'importuner Takeru et formula sa requête :

_ Etant la seule Guérisseuse de nos clans, j'espère être une bien meilleure épouse pour votre fils que ma sœur qui ne voue sa vie qu'aux humains, dégradant notre nom, donc le vôtre.

Ses mots étaient calculés et choisis en fonction de ce qui pourrait plaire au chef. Elle ne pensait pas du tout qu'elle était meilleure que son aînée, ni même que Hinata dégrade leurs noms, mais il lui fallait obtenir ce pour quoi elle était là.

_ Votre requête serait-elle de répondre, par votre personne, à la promesse de votre père ?

_ Oui honorable Takeru-sama.

Le chef suprême réfléchit un instant. Il voulait une fille héritière comme femme pour son fils, il était persuadé que seul l'une d'elles serait apte à aider son héritier lorsque lui rejoindrait les Kamis. Il avait choisi l'aînée dès sa naissance, puis avait réitéré son ordre auprès de Hiashi en voyant la beauté de celle-ci. Mais son fils avait longuement cherché à le faire changer d'avis, sans donné de véritable raison. Il regarda alors son héritier et lui demanda son avis :

_ Cette Hyûga est moins affriolante que son aînée, qu'en penses-tu Toneri ?

_ Vos yeux ne voient pas ce que je vois père ! De plus, Hinata ne fait que retarder votre ascension auprès de Kaguya-sama. Je préfère avoir pour épouse une femme loyale et Hanabi Hyûga est douée de puissance.

Le chef suprême se remit à réfléchir pendant que son fils jetait un œil à Hanabi qui avait rougit. Toneri venait de déclarer devant son père qu'il la trouvait plus belle que son aînée et c'était la première fois qu'elle recevait un compliment de sa part. L'aîné des Ôtsutsuki déclara enfin :

_ Bien, si mon fils préfère une Guérisseuse à une Omnisciente, soit ! Votre sœur avait demandé la réunification de vos deux branches Hyûga comme dote. Que désirez-vous ?

C'était là que tous se jouait. Elle savait que demander la place d'épouse à la place de sa sœur ne serait pas si compliqué si Toneri la soutenait, ce qu'il avait fait, mais sa dote serait plus ardue.

_ Je vous suis reconnaissante honorable Takeru-sama. Je demanderais en dote que ma sœur ne puisse jamais être renié de ma famille, peu importe ce qu'il adviendra d'elle et de ses actes.


	23. Chapter 23

_Coucou mes amours de lecteur, voilà, nous sommes à la fin de cette belle aventure ! Je vous offre le dernier chapitre, je dois dire que je suis fier de moi, j'aime ma fiction LOL. Réponses aux reviews avant tout._

 _Hiya: Salut, merci pour ta review ;) je suis ravie que tu ne regrette pas d'avoir finit par venir lire ;) Je te remercie pour tes compliments, c'est tellement agréable ! Du coup, voilà le dernier chapitre, toute bonne chose à une fin ! Bisous et bonne lecture ;)_

 _Kisa: coucou, merci pour ta review ;) oui le couple MadaraXSakura en a choqué plus d'un MDR. Effectivement, c'est la fin, celui-ci est le dernier chapitre. Bisous_

 _Si j'ai beaucoup de reviewers après ce chapitre, je laisserait une page supplémentaire pour vous répondre. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie tous d'avoir suivit ma fiction jusqu'au bout ;) Votre dévouée Sakka :D_

 ** _Chapitre 22_**

Gaara releva la tête en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et écarquilla les yeux. Il crut d'abord à une hallucination, ses sens qui lui jouaient un vilain tour pour mettre autant son cœur à l'épreuve. Mais l'aura qu'il ressentait d'elle prouvait qu'elle se tenait bien devant lui. Il aurait voulu lui demander de partir, de le laisser souffrir seul, mais il en était incapable. Il partirait dans quelques heures pour s'en retourner dans son désert aride, s'il pouvait profiter juste une dernière fois de la beauté de son visage, il le ferait, même s'il devait encore plus en souffrir. Hinata s'avança vers lui sans lâcher son regard. Elle lui souriait.

_ Je ne suis pas venue pour t'infliger plus de souffrance Gaara, dit-elle en lisant dans ses yeux. Laisse-moi te montrer.

Gaara sentit alors l'aura de la Sorcière entrer en lui. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il revit chaque instants passés avec elle mais avec le ressentit de Hinata et non le sien. Il senti sa crainte lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, ses doutes sur ce qu'elle ressentait quand ils étaient ensemble, sa gêne quand ils s'étaient baigné au lac... Il senti sa peur lorsque son cousin les avait rejoint, sa peur de devoir se lié au fils du chef Ôtsutsuki. Il sentit ensuite l'amour qui l'enivrait tel une drogue se rependant doucement dans tout son corps lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé pour qu'il renforce son don, puis le regret qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Un sourire orna ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit son bonheur d'être de nouveau proche de sa sœur et prochainement libéré de son enclave, puis le lien se brisa, le faisant rouvrit les yeux. Elle le regardait et il pouvait lire autant d'appréhension que d'envie dans son regard. Il se leva et s'avança d'un pas vers elle. Il l'a remercia pour lui avoir partagé cela, cette vision, ces ressentis lui avait fait un bien fou, mais... Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus, susceptible de la repousser, qu'elle prit de nouveau la parole :

_ L'immortalité n'est pas un don et ma famille bravera les interdits pour garder un lien avec moi... Je veux que tu brises ce maudit sceau. Je préfère une vie de mortelle à passer chaque minute près de toi qu'une vie immortelle sans toi.

Elle avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure. Gaara ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il devait s'avouer vaincu, il n'était pas capable d'imaginé son avenir sans elle et comme lui avait dit Sasuke, c'était à elle de choisir.

_ Il a raison, dit-elle alors, et je te choisis toi.

Elle avait dit cela en s'approchant encore plus de lui, leur corps n'étant séparé que par quelques petits centimètres. Elle approcha son visage du sien, humectant ses lèvres. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur qu'il la repousse encore... Gaara respirait calmement, ne lâchant pas le regard envoutant de Hinata. Il mourrait d'envie de braver cet interdit, elle lui avait dit le choisir lui ! Mais quelle vie pouvait-il lui offrir ? Elle était d'une famille noble et il n'était qu'un simple humain, sans palais, rien, juste lui. Il sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres quand elle lui murmura :

_ Je ne veux rien de plus que toi pour vivre.

Il sentit alors ses lèvres douces caresser les siennes, lui donnant des frissons. Il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ses propres sentiments, il en était incapable en cet instant. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de Hinata en répondant à sa caresse et en approfondissant le baiser. Elle dénoua ses drapages et les laissa tomber au sol alors qu'il rendait leur baiser passionné...

Au moment où Gaara s'unit à elle, regardant son amante droit dans les yeux, le sceau tatoué sur l'aine gauche de la Sorcière s'effaça en pâlissant jusqu'à disparaître. Elle lui agrippa les épaules avec force, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Il l'embrassa tendrement et Hinata sentit la douleur disparaître pour faire renaître la chaleur qui l'avait envahi. Gaara faisait preuve de douceur et d'une sensualité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il ne lâchait son regard que pour l'embrasser, goutant ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, son cou et ses épaules, il ressentait une envie indescriptible de la dévorer, tant les sensations qu'elle lui faisait vivre était puissantes et enivrantes. Hinata avait chaud, elle se sentait étrange et seuls les baisers ardents de son amant lui faisaient garder un semblant de connexion avec son environnement. Gaara laissa sa main gauche glisser sur la cuisse de son amante jusqu'à tenir la pliure de son genou. Il atteignit l'extase avant elle, mais garda le rythme en la voyant le rejoindre. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux, en cet instant sa beauté était d'une rare perfection, la démence du plaisir se lisait sur son visage et ses soupires d'aise l'électrisait. Elle s'agrippa fortement à lui en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de son dos et étouffa son extase en l'embrassant fougueusement, ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir. Lorsque Hinata reprit ses esprits, elle plongea dans le regard turquoise de Gaara et lui sourit, le souffle court. Il lui caressa la joue en tremblant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Il ne rentrera pas chez lui maintenant, en tout cas, pas sans elle...

OoOoOoOoOo

Au palais lunaire des Ôtsutsuki, la tension était redescendue et le calme était revenu. Takeru avait quitté la salle du trône pour préparer l'union, laissant son fils seul avec sa nouvelle promise. Il avait longuement refusé la demande de dote de la jeune Hyûga, mais celle-ci avait usé de tout son savoir-faire diplomatique pour faire capituler le seigneur de l'astre blanc sans même un grognement de défaite, laissant Hanabi dessiner un rictus joyeux au coin des lèvres, gardant la possibilité d'extériorisé sa joie quand elle serait au domaine Hyûga. Une fois complètement seul, Toneri se leva de son fauteuil royal et avança doucement vers la Guérisseuse, les mains jointes derrière son dos. Hanabi avait toujours trouvé le fils du chef séduisant. Ses cheveux blancs continuellement mal coiffé lui donnaient un côté sauvage malgré sa prestance, ses yeux, identiques à ceux de son père et de tous les Ôtsutsuki, étaient pour elle tellement plus beaux que les siens, qu'elle considérait fade, et elle trouvait son sourire rayonnant, capable de lui transmettre la joie qu'elle avait du mal à dévoiler. Elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle, légèrement inquiète. Si elle était persuadé avoir des sentiments pour cet homme qu'elle avait connu durant l'enfance, elle croyait fermement qu'il ne l'avait choisi elle que pour permettre à son chef de père de rejoindre les Kamis et de le laisser gouverner en paix selon ses propres désirs. Elle s'inclina respectueusement quand il ne fut plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres d'elle. Il l'invita à se redresser en se penchant sur le côté pour croiser son regard, la faisant sourire d'amusement avant de se racler la gorge et de se tenir droite face à lui.

_ Veuillez excuser mon manque de tenue Toneri-sama, j'ai eu une longue journée.

_ Mon père n'est plus ici Hanabi, tu peux faire trêve de politesse.

Il lui avait dit cela en souriant, l'invitant implicitement à lui parler comme il le faisait. Mais Hanabi préférait rester polie, par peur de représailles si jamais qui que ce soit rapportait sa familiarité au chef suprême. Le fils de Takeru demanda alors à la jeune femme le pourquoi de cette dote et c'est en détournant le regard qu'elle lui répondit :

_ Ma sœur a donné son cœur à un autre. Veuillez l'excuser Toneri-sama, dit-elle alors en s'inclinant de nouveau, elle ne l'a pas choisi et...

Elle n'avait pu finir sa phrase, le fils du chef lui faisait relever le menton, pour la regarder dans les yeux, en le lui caressant délicatement d'un doigt.

_ Je l'en excuse puisque j'hérite ainsi d'une épouse à qui je désire sincèrement m'unir et s'il te plait, Hanabi, dans quelques heures, au coucher du soleil sur la terre humaine, nous serons mari et femme, cesse de me vouvoyez.

Hanabi esquissa un sourire tout en gardant ses yeux dans ceux de Toneri. Elle était heureuse qu'il lui dise qu'il l'a désirait comme épouse. Il s'approcha alors un peu plus, elle pouvait ainsi sentir son parfum et son souffle sur son visage. Il murmura alors :

_ Mon seul regret est de devoir attendre pour te voler un baiser.

Il lui sourit puis s'éloigna d'elle afin d'aider son père dans les préparatifs, laissant sa future épouse se réjouir, comme elle le souhaitait, de ces bonnes nouvelles. Hanabi resta calme en quittant le palais, comme tout le long du chemin qui la ramenait au domaine Hyûga. Ce fut une fois, entre ses murs, qu'elle explosa de joie en sautant sur place comme une enfant de cinq ans, attirant les regards interloqué des autres résidents. Elle se calma enfin et alla écrire la réponse du chef Ôtsutsuki sur deux lettres qu'elle donna à Kô, un cousin et ami de Hiashi durant son vivant, le priant de les porter au plus vite au temple Senju puis à l'oasis. Elle pensait que sa requête aurait été plus difficile à obtenir et sourit en se disant que, sans Toneri, cela aurait été le cas.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le peuple du Pays du Feu était réuni dans la salle principale du temple Senju, se bousculant les uns, les autres pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce qui se passait sur l'estrade devant les membres de l'escouade. Gaara regardait la scène en souriant. Sasuke restait calme mais un rictus à peine perceptible trahissait son contentement. Tenten avait les larmes aux yeux et se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Neji affichait un air supérieur mais souriant légèrement pendant que Ayame pleurait en silence, le bout de ses doigts plaqué sur sa bouche. Tsunade se trouvait à droite de son fils, habillée d'un magnifique wafuku rouge arborant l'emblème de son clan, l'habit officiel qu'avait porté chaque femme Senju lors de cérémonie importante. Elle restait humble, mais le reflet ambré de ses yeux manifestait son émoi. Naruto, portant un kimono bleu où le symbole des Uzumaki était brodé en fils orange sur son dos, se tenait face à la foule qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il affichait un sourire nerveux et se retenait de se gratter l'arrière du crâne comme le lui avait expressément ordonné sa mère. Hinata s'avança, avec sa grâce habituelle, devant le prince, tenant dans ses mains l'œuvre du forgeron du village. Elle fit un sourire au blond qui soupira pour extérioriser sa nervosité. Se tournant vers la foule, elle jeta un regard à Gaara, qui la dévorait des yeux, puis se racla la gorge :

_ Peuple du Pays du Feu, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour le sacrement de notre roi.

A ces mots, la foule s'immobilisa et un silence religieux se fit dans l'immense salle. La Hyûga se remit face au prince puis continua :

_ Naruto Uzumaki, fils de Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze, descendant légitime du trône, puissant tensaï Fûton et victorieux de la nouvelle paix retrouvé au Pays du Feu, veuillez vous agenouiller je vous prie.

Naruto était amusé du ton solennel de celle qui était, en plus d'être sa protectrice, une amie à qui il tenait beaucoup depuis la formation de l'escouade. Il lui obéit néanmoins et posa un genou au sol, pliant l'autre où il posa une main tremblante. Hinata posa alors la couronne en fer forgé orné de ciselures, représentant l'union des Uzumaki et des Senju, sur sa chevelure blonde et déclara d'une voix forte mais toujours aussi douce :

_ Gloire au roi Uzumaki !

Naruto se redressa lentement et croisa les yeux emplit de fierté de Hinata puis ceux de sa mère d'où les larmes tentaient de s'échapper. Il entendit son peuple clamer d'une voix :

_ Gloire au roi Uzumaki, Gloire à Naruto !

Le peuple répétait cette acclamation avec du cœur sans quitter le nouveau couronné de leurs yeux admiratifs. Le blond plongea alors son regard enjoué dans celui fier d'Ayame, sa prochaine décision en tant que roi serait de faire d'elle sa reine. Une fois bien debout sur ses deux jambes, Naruto vit Hinata s'incliner respectueusement devant lui, provoquant une vague l'imitant, partant du premier rang et étant suivit jusqu'au dernier, seul Tsunade resta droite en regardant son fils. Elle se mit alors face à lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux en disant :

_ Il serait tellement fier de toi, déclara-t-elle en pensant à son défunt époux. Ta mère et ton père aussi seraient fier de toi. Ils sont tous fier de toi, ajoutait-elle en désignant l'assemblée du menton, mais personne en ce jour n'est plus fier que moi, mon fils.

Contre toute attente, et faisant fi des politesses recommandées durant ce genre de cérémonie, Naruto prit celle qui l'avait élevé dans ses bras et la serra fort en lui murmurant :

_ Je ne serais pas là sans toi.

Les larmes dévalèrent sur les joues de la Senju qui lui rendit son étreinte. Elle se libéra de lui après quelques secondes et essuya discrètement ses larmes avant de poser une main maternelle sur la joue du roi pour lui dire d'aller fêter son sacrement comme il le souhaitait. Naruto alla ensuite saluer et étreindre chaleureusement chaque membre de l'escouade avant de prendre Ayame dans ses bras, la faire tourner avec lui en la soulevant de terre, et de l'embrasser avec amour sous le regard attendrit de l'assemblée.

OoOoOoOoOo

 _La légende dit que le Pays du Feu s'est allié au palais lunaire, les couples royaux devinrent amis et firent perdurer la paix. Une statue à l'effigie de Madara Uchiha fut érigée aux côté de celle de Hashirama Senju, l'une et l'autre se regardant, geste du roi Uzumaki qui disait que, pour faire vivre un pays en paix, il fallait de la force et de l'amour, car l'un sans l'autre apportait le chaos._

 _D'autre vous diront que tout ceci n'est que légende et que ces histoires ont été racontées pour faire parler la populace..._

 _Moi, je vous dirais que tout ceci fut vrai. Je n'y étais pas, je suis né bien après cette victoire. Mais, mon père et ma mère y étaient. Ils étaient les plus puissants tensaïs de l'escouade et ma sœur et moi avons hérités de leurs dons en plus de récupérer l'immortalité de notre mère, offerte par notre oncle Toneri._

 _Le Pays du Feu a bien changé, les tensaïs n'existent plus, ma sœur et moi sommes les derniers vestiges ce que qui fut la plus belle ère du Japon._

 _Si un jour vous passez par-là, si vous fermez vos yeux pour laisser vos sens vous guider, alors peut-être vous nous verrez !_

 **FIN**


End file.
